Cursed Legends: A Tale of Two Brothers
by Helldragon.xd
Summary: Adopted from The Struggling Warrior's "A Legend's Curse." Perry and Percy Jackson are twins who are cursed to walk the Earth for the rest of eternity, all because of the gods' mistakes. Now in their time of need, will they save them or watch Olympus burn? However, The Fates are never kind to true heroes... Pairings finalized! Distant!Percy! OC will be like a 2nd Percy, don't hate.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I do not own PJO. Wish I did though.

 **Author's Note (READ THIS SECTION ATLEAST!): Credits and tremendous thanks to The Struggling Warrior for allowing me to adapt/adopt his ideas from A Legend's Curse, which I will now implement my own ideas and plot.**

I'll try my best to stick with the overall tone Struggling had before, but trust me, there'll be a lot of my own twists. ;)

Such as... Percy having a twin brother?

Perry (Pericles) Jackson: Means famous far and wide in Greek.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue:**

* * *

Time waits for no man.

This is a rule that all mortals have to live with. Each person has set amount of time that he or she has to spend. While the time each individual has differs, eventually the clock will run out for everyone.

There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

For this reason, men and women have tried desperately to gain more time. Every person does it. Most people try to extend their live by trying to remain healthy. They eat right and exercise to keep their weak physical bodies from deteriorating. This method is actually valid. Taking better care of themselves will extend their lives.

Others try to make an impact of the world so they will be remembered. Reproduction is the usual method to making a legacy. Children are the future of mankind and by making them, you are elongating your influence past your own lifetime. In fact, this method seems far too easy at times. Harder methods of remembrance can include creating a work of art, inventing a useful machine, or doing something that will go in the history books.

 _Like anyone really cares._

Some men, however, try find a more... Permanent solution. They try to become immortal.

 _Yes, it sounds ridiculous._

These men dream of eternal youth. These men desire an invulnerable body. These men lust after the idea of never dying. Such people obsess over the thought of never facing the consequences of taking risks during their lives. To make this dream a reality they are willing to even give up their very souls.

 _Fools. The lot of them._

The very idea of a mortal body never dying is absurd. Every normal vessel will grow old. All mere physical bodies are vulnerable to injury. No matter what every human will die. As long as a man is still a man, he will run out of time.

Nevertheless, people still try. They will spend their precious time trying to find a method to gain more time. The only thing these idiots accomplish is wasting their lives on a fairy-tale dream. Despite their efforts, they die without making any real accomplishments.

It is the ultimate irony.

 _And yet..._

The idea is a very pleasurable thing to think about. It would be nice to never feel yourself grow weak. Never experiencing the agony of injury is a wonderful thought. Even if such things can never exist, they are a fantastic dream. To gain what you want most out of life, to never leave it.

 _But it should be left at that, a mere dream._

Seeking immortality will only waste your life. In addition, consider what would happen if you actually attained eternal youth. Time would continue to flow. People would continue to die. Life would go on without you. And you would never change.

 _Scary thought, is it not?_

Everything you know and love would disappear around you. And nothing you do will change that. You would forever be alone. No friends or family can comfort you through your hard times. No rivals would arrive to give meaning to your hard work. No enemies would come to bring excitement to your life. But you would be alive, right. And that is what matters.

 _Wrong._

Those who can fear death want to live. A person who cannot fear death, however, what does he want? What does a person who does not need to eat or drink to live desire? What does a person who no longer needs money to provide for themselves want? What does a man who cannot die want? The answer is simple.

He wants to die.

What? Isn't that ridiculous? Who in their right mind would want to die if they have what every mortal wants? It must be a lie right?

 _No, it's not._

This concept of desiring death seems insane yet sane. Just like the concept of eternal youth, immortality, and invincibility, no person can truly understand it because it is forever out of his reach. And this is where it should stay.

To actually gain immortality would be a curse. Not that the gods would ever admit it. They always act like living forever guarantees happiness.

 _Liars. All of them._

They grow tired and bored all the time. That is why they use humans for their own amusement. They promise great gifts to men if they complete impossible tasks. Promises of wealth, power, and pleasure are given to men just for a bit of entertainment.

Most people curse the gods for their actions. Men think that they would be just if they were gods. Women think that they would be merciful and kind if they were goddesses.

 _Hypocrites._

If they were in the gods' place they would be far worse than any of the Olympians.

As such, no one can blame the gods if they gave men a hopeless chance stay young forever. The whole idea was funny. Men would try desperately to beat the trials of the gods only to lose the time they have left. They knew that success on such a quest would be impossible.

This is why they were shocked to see two mere children overcome tasks that had broken the strongest men in the world.

It was a joke of a quest. The gods knew it. The humans knew it. Hell, everyone knew it. The only one who didn't know the truth were the two brothers.

They were both meant to die. That was the point. In order to avoid unnecessary risks they could bring in the future, the young heroes had to die for being powerful.

In the end, however, they were only cursed. Instead of the peace of the afterlife they were instead granted eternal earthly suffering.

At this, the gods actually pitied them. They would not have wished this fate unto their worst enemies, as the brothers were cursed to walk the face of the earth until the end of time.

Except, unbeknownst to the Olympians who thought themselves untouchable, fate had already set the stage in motion for their most extravagant plan to come.

A plan that would destroy even the very fabric of reality...

* * *

 **Current Year 2007, Unknown Location, USA:**

* * *

The sun had set once again.

For many it would be a time of rest and relaxation, but not for them. The night was merely another different torture for them to struggle through. To them night was a hindrance, meaning only sleep.

And sleep meant nightmares. Nightmares so dreadful that were enough to drive even the bravest of mortals or even immortals insane.

But not that they seem to care anymore.

The night did have its pleasures, though. The stars were a comfort to their immortal souls. Seeing the twinkling lights reminded the duo that they were not completely alone, as they still had one another.

The fire was something they cherished even more than the stars. The warm light danced as it banished the darkness from the small clearing.

The darkness was an old enemy of theirs. They did not fear the shadows. Fear would suggest that darkness could actually harm them.

No, they did not like the darkness because it reminded them of death. And death was something they did not want to continue to dwell on.

The smell of cooked meat filled the air as one of them turned the rabbit over the fire. Both could have just eaten it raw but there was a chance that the smell would attract some excitement to his small camp. Whether it be enemies or just animals didn't matter to the two.

They both could use some kind of fight.

When the food was ready, one immediately grabbed it off the spit and took a bite before ripping off a large chunk and handing it to his brother. The fact that the meat was burning hot did not bother either one at all.

"What a surprise." The young man who grabbed the spit commented without looking up. "An Olympian actually taking time out of her busy schedule just to see us."

Most people would have jumped out of their skin if someone just appeared out of no where not fifteen feet away from them. Of course, neither of them fit any definition of the word normal.

"Hello Percy, Perry." The woman greeted them with a small smile.

The older teen that first spoke, now identified as Percy, continued to eat as if she was not there. Usually the woman would have been greatly offended by such rudeness. But the brothers were a special case.

There was a long pause before the other one spoke. "You did not answer the question, Lady Athena."

"Can't an aunt just visit her nephews?" Athena asked politely as she watched Perry finish his big chunk of meat.

"No." Was Perry's answer.

Perry's eyes, the only visible trait that differentiated him from his brother, were the colours of a cold heterochromic combination of a frostbite blue in the left, and a crisp wintergreen in the right. Percy's eyes instead were the colour of a calm, deep sea-green. However, both eyes still had one important trait in common.

They were both lifeless, dull, and tired of living.

Reflecting only unfriendliness, Perry's pupils quickly flickered to his brother before focusing back on the goddess, conveying a silent message to his twin. _"She definitely wants something, that's for sure."_

"Hmm, just as cold as ever aren't you, Perry." Athena spoke in more of a statement than a question.

"And you still did not answer my brother's question." Percy still did not look at her. He just blankly stared into the fire after meeting Perry's eyes.

"Indeed, I suppose I should just get to the point." As she talked, a chair appeared behind her. A goddess could not just sit on the ground, since it was obviously beneath their dignity to show some humility.

For the first time since she arrived, Percy finally looked at her. He had to stare up from his position on the ground to see her face. His eyes judged her for a moment until they turned back to the fire.

She had already failed the first test in his mind.

"I need a favor." She bluntly commented. Her eyes never left either of them. If she did then she knew that neither twin would help her.

"You and every other god." Percy had no readable tone in his voice. "What makes you think that our answer to your request will be different in any other way?"

This was the tricky part. If any twin detected even a hint of deception, which they could if she did lie, both would stop talking to her altogether. After all, both Percy and Perry always did value the truth.

"Because your morals will make you do what is right." To many that would appear corny, but to both of them it meant that she was serious.

"Speak, and we will listen." She had at least passed their second test as Perry spoke up. The last one will determine what they would do.

"My daughter will be in trouble soon." That was all she said.

"How do you know?" Percy was curious.

"A mother's intuition." She answered. There were other reasons, too. Listing them, however, would not help her cause. She knew that they didn't care about her daughter's teenage problems.

"Why ask me to help to help? If I remember correctly, you told me never to mess with your children again." Percy's words rang through out the clearing. Perry was silent, remembering the bad blood between his twin and Athena.

Of course he would not forget that conversation they had. He never forgets.

This time she did not answer immediately. She did in the past tell Percy to leave her daughters alone, but that was way before and this was now. If she said that, however, Percy most likely would just travel in the opposite direction of her daughter.

"You have the highest probability of saving her." She knew it was not what he wanted to hear, but that was the fact.

"And that's it, huh? That is all you have to say? You completely contradicted yourself and still expect me to save your daughter?" Percy's eyes were now completely focused on her, a silent rage burning inside them. She had failed the third test. "Goodbye, Lady Athena."

He looked back at the fire and Athena knew that she had failed to convince him. If Percy wouldn't go, neither would Perry. Both brothers were steadfast in their loyalty to one another.

"She is your family." That had no effect on the twins. A brief silence ensued.

"I would be willing to pay." Money meant nothing to them now. Again, another moment of silence passed the trio.

"I would owe you a favor." That was big coming from a powerful goddess. However, neither brother was interested, though. Finally, Athena had enough.

There were only two ways to get one of them to listen now. One way was the cruelest method that she could possibly imagine. The other option, however, she could never do.

An Olympian would never beg. No matter what.

"She looks like Alice."

Athena had just crossed a line. It hurt her to use her deceased daughter's name in such a way, but it was necessary. She knew that she would regret this, but it would save Annabeth. That was definitely more important than her relationship with the twins right now.

The look Percy gave her was unspeakable. Athena had seen that look before. The look that could cause men to weep, could force monsters to shake in fear, and it could even make a god to do a double take.

He just witheringly stared at her for several minutes. Perry continued to stay silent as he knew he had no right to interfere in Percy's sufferings, because he already had enough of his own.

Finally, Percy stood up off the ground while Perry carefully put out the fire.

The only light now was the stars and the moon. The darkness around them reminded him of the past, of death, and of his cursed life.

There were only three words said next. They were last words Percy would say to Athena that night.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Author's Note: Hoped everyone liked Chapter 1, since I didn't change much to what Struggling had before.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Not in this dimension, atleast.

Author's Note: Glad to see that everyone who reviewed is supporting this story! ^_^

However, I still need more pairings! =3 Please drop a review or PM me with your ideas/thoughts. Criticism is also valued because it helps me improve.

Until then, enjoy this chapter! =D

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

Grover was relieved. For the first time in months he did not have to worry about dying a painful death.

Well... not as much anyways.

Why? Because the cavalry was almost there to save him. His friends were coming and when they arrived he knew he was safe. He trusted his friends with his life because they had already saved it multiple times before.

Of course, that would never stop him from worrying. He always worried, because there was always something to stress about.

His current stress, however, was caused by two demigods that he was supposed to save and take back to the camp.

And, also of course, it was never that easy.

There had been so many complications that Grover just wanted to break down and cry. In fact, he almost did when he saw a familiar duo of teenagers stopped by Dr. Thorn and Mrs. Gottschalk.

"Thalia, Annabeth!" Grover yelled, grabbing the attention of the small group.

"Mr. Underwood! Why are you out here? You were told to stay in the gymnasium." Dr. Thorn was always scary, but right now he looked like he was about to snap.

"Uh... Um... I..." Grover was never good with words.

Luckily, Annabeth was and was also a quick thinker. "Sorry, Dr. Thorn. We were only supposed to get some CD's," At this point, Thalia reached into her coat and pulled out some disks. Thank the gods for her love of Green Day.

"Grover must have thought we got distracted. You know about our ADHD."

Annabeth could always think on her feet. Her quick thinking had already saved their lives multiple times, especially last year when they had to retrieve the Golden Fleece to save Thalia's tree, which was poisoned by their former friend and comrade turned traitor, Luke.

The tree acted as a barrier to keep monsters out of their home, Camp Half-Blood. Without it, Grover was sure that all demigods, young or old, would be massacred to the point of extinction.

Unfortunately, some individuals thought that the Fleece did its job to well as Thalia was also released from the state that her father, Zeus, had put her in to save her from the wrath of Hades.

Now, Thalia, as a child of the eldest gods, was the most likely candidate for the Great Prophecy, making her a viable target to be swayed to Kronos's side.

"Hmm... Well, yes. Just make sure to stay in the gym from now on." Dr. Thorn could still tell that she was lying. The three children in front of him were all demigods. He could smell it.

Attacking them would accomplish nothing at the time, so he would wait until the right moment.

After quickly replying with some "yes, sirs," they made a hasty retreat into the gymnasium.

"When did you learn to use the Mist like that?" Annabeth asked Thalia. Chiron had already taught her how to fool the mortals. She was just about to use the Mist when Thalia jumped in.

Annabeth was both impressed and envious. It took her years to convince her mentor that she was ready for such power.

"I just learned how to do it," Thalia answered nonchalantly. She had felt the tension between Annabeth and her for some time now. Her best friend always wanted to be the leader.

Grover was silent. People looked to Annabeth for guidance and advice all the time, and now that Thalia was back in action, she was taking her place.

 _"Part of it was most likely because of the feelings they both shared for Luke, and the other part was merely teenage squabbling."_ The Satyr thought.

Annabeth finally gave up since she had enough good sense to stop before the conflict would grow. "Grover, where is the demigod?"

Grover sighed. Bless Annabeth. She was always the sensible one. "Well, first it's demigods."

"More than one?" Thalia was surprised. Multiple demigods and they still were not attacked, yet. They must be extremely lucky.

"I know it's surprising," Grover answered. "They are brother and sister. I have no idea who their parent is, but their scent is strong. But I'm out of time and need some help."

"That's why we are here. Are any monsters are here?" Annabeth was already thinking things through.

"You just met him. He isn't sure if they are the real deal or not. Mostly because they don't know the truth yet. But with the semester ending he will make a move no matter what. We need to get them out of here. Like, now."

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other. They knew that they would have to put their rivalry aside. But that was not something they could just turn off and on. They could only hope that they could cooperate long enough to save the demigod siblings.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

* * *

 **Location: Just Outside** **Bar Harbor, Maine**

* * *

David Whitaker was conflicted. He was married and had three children, but he was not happy. Every day he went to work and every day he began to have second thoughts about his life. The romance in his marriage had died long ago and he longed for passion in his life.

Temptation to let those passions free crossed his mind multiple times a day.

These thoughts haunted him. Soon his sense of loyalty would give out. Until then, however, he used his job as a police officer as an outlet.

Like right now he just pulled over two bikers going over 120 miles per hour on the highway, but inside he was smiling.

This would relieve a lot of stress.

The older teenagers were riding two Suzuki GSX-R1000s, one dark blue and one light green. The bikes seemed to be kept in good condition and it looked like it just got a new paint job. But that was not what caught his eye.

What he was really interested in were the riders.

The young men on the bikes didn't even look concerned as the police officer approached them, as he realized that they were twins. Despite the fact that they were wearing a leather jacket and baggy clothes, David could tell that the men were fighters. He was no body builder, but it was easy to tell that the bikers were in top physical condition.

Looking at the twins, David felt a twang of jealousy. David reminded himself to start working out again.

The first teen held himself in a way that screamed self-confidence. His whole body was relaxed as he sat on his motorcycle. At the same time, the other brother was ready for a fight. A fight that he had no doubt that he would win.

This guy definitely thought that he could take on the world, but David looked forward to breaking that attitude.

"Do you realize how fast you two were going?" A simple question.

"Yes." A simple reply in unison.

"Then you do know you both were just sixty miles over the speed limit?" David questioned.

"Yes." The same answer in unison again.

"Do you have a reason for trying to kill yourselves?" David was getting a little weary of them. Each teen looked far stranger than the police officer, and he knew he had no chance of taking on both. If any decided to cause trouble, David just might have to shoot them.

David was ready in case the young men lashed out.

"Yes." Whoa, didn't see that coming. He gaped.

"Is yes all you two can say?" David felt his patience run low.

"No." Hey! They finally said something other than yes!

"Are you trying to be smart with me?" These cocky pieces of crap was really starting to annoy him.

"No." And the pattern repeats itself again.

"Then answer the question!" Okay, enough is enough.

"I already answered your question." The bikers were perfectly calm.

"No, you didn't. You never told me why you were putting yourself and everyone else at risk!" David felt like screaming.

"You didn't ask that." One deadpanned. His voice detected a hint of annoyance.

"Yes I did…..," No, wait. He actually didn't, since he only asked if they had a reason.

David calmed down for a second. "Okay, Why were you going so fast?"

For the first time, both twins turned to look at David. The teens' eyes could not be seen from behind his helmet, but David knew that they were studying him. For some reason he felt like he was taking the most important test of his life.

"My aunt told us that our cousin is in trouble. We are going to help her." David could somehow feel that this was the truth.

"So, I take it that you two and your cousin are close?" David felt the need to ask.

"No, we never met before actually." The other brother replied.

"Oh..." He then remembered procedure. "Can I see your license and registration?"

The teens handed the documents to the police officer. As David looked over the documents, the first man asked a question.

"Why do you want to betray your family?"

The question made David jump.

"W-what?" An intelligent response.

"Why do you wish to ruin the lives of people who love you?" The second one questioned. This was now getting creepy.

"How...how do you know?" How indeed.

"We have seen eyes like yours many times." The first teen answered.

Suddenly there was anger. Anger not only at the men, but at himself and his family.

"Why does it matter to you!" They were now the recipients of his anger.

"It doesn't." They shrugged.

"Then why ask!" David screamed.

"Because you wanted someone to ask."

"I..." Words were now at a loss to David.

The twins watched David for a full minute. Then one took off his helmet. This man would have no problems with the ladies, David realized.

The young man had uncombed hair that gave him a ragged look. His handsome face was covered by a short beard that was nicely trimmed. The most dominant feature on this man, however, was his unusual green eyes.

Suddenly David's mind was hazed.

"You will not betray your family." The one who took off his helmet snapped his fingers.

"You will love your wife as long as you are married." The other solemnly continued.

"You will cherish your children like the most precious treasures in the world."

"You will go home and fix the mess you made."

"And you will find happiness."

Then suddenly everything was clear. All was right in the world. He felt a huge urge to go and kiss his wife.

He desired to hug his children. Joy filled his heart.

The teen put his helmet back on and asked, "Can we go now?"

David looked at them and then at the documents in his hand before handing them back.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson."

* * *

Zoë Nightshade hated men. That was no secret. In fact, she proclaimed it openly... Multiple times a day.

To her, men were the inferior sex. They were pigheaded, stubborn, and stupid. All they wanted with women was to use them and then to throw them away like a pieces of trash. There has never been a good man in the world and there never will be.

Despite her hatred, however, she did not let the scum of the universe ruin her life. As the lieutenant of the Hunters, she was surrounded by comrades who understood her. She had her sisters and she had her goddess. That was all she needed to be happy.

At the current moment the Hunters were traveling. They moved through the forest in a blur. Such movement can only be obtained with Artemis' blessing.

Artemis.

Her goddess. Her everything. She was there for Zoë when no one else was. When she was left die because of her naive trust, Artemis was there. Her goddess understood the cruelty of men and what their lies could do to a girl. Artemis saved her and gave her hope.

That was something she could never hope or be able to repay.

Right now, Artemis was traveling with her followers. Her face looked neutral, but Zoë knew differently. She understood her goddess more than any other being ever would. Right now something was bothering her.

And for something to bother Artemis, it needed to be big.

"Lady Artemis, do you wish to talk?" Zoë formally asked. If something was amiss, the Lieutenant of the Hunters felt a need to know.

"...Yes, there is something bothering me," Artemis answered her after a small pause. " I had a sudden premonition of something unusual."

"Is it a group of monsters?" No monster was a threat to the Hunters. They always fled when Artemis's followers were near. And as long as Artemis was with them, safety was assured.

"No, it is not a smell in the wind, but I do feel that tonight will bring something... unnatural." Artemis spoke with the ultimate seriousness.

"A good unusual or a bad unusual?" Zoë was curious. Uncertainty was the enemy of a Hunter.

"I am unsure. I do not feel danger, so it is no threat. But it is certainly unsettling. Whatever it is, it will bring something not only to us, but to all of Olympus." Artemis looked thoughtful.

"That is pretty serious... Are thee worried?" If Artemis is worried then she should prepare herself for the worst.

"Oddly enough…..no."

* * *

Author's notes: Remember! I still need votes on pairings!

Also, I have another question for readers on Luke. Should he continue being evil or turn good and join the good guys?

PM me with your ideas! See everyone next chapter. =)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own anything. I just own my ideas, like how The Struggling Warrior owns his.

Author's Note: I'm so caught between the pairings. =P It's like one vote for each pairing right now but Perry x Zoe has 1 more vote than the others. However, nothing will be set in stone until later chapters, so others will still have time. =)

Enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Origin: Birth**

* * *

 **(Percy)**

Every story has a beginning. These beginnings help to forge what people will become. All beings, whether they are humans, monsters, heroes, or gods, started out as less than what they are now.

We are no exception.

My life's beginning with my brother was not what you would call exciting. We were born to a poor women who had lost the love of her life to the ocean. Or at least that is what she told everyone anyways. In a sense, she didn't lie.

Our home was a small shack. The roof leaked. The floor was mud. The walls were made of old, decaying wood. It was a miracle that the shack never collapsed on top of us.

That place could barely be called a home. We slept on the dirty ground like filthy animals. We went to sleep still hungry most nights. We drank water that should have killed us. Everything about that place was terrible.

Except one thing, my family.

My mother was beautiful. That was something no being in the universe could ever deny. Her face was flawless. Her skin was kissed by the sun. Her hair was always clean and straight (I have no idea how she did that in our circumstance). Her blue eyes could pierce the very soul. I guess that's also why one of Perry's eyes were blue.

Yes, our mother might be beautiful on the outside, but on the inside she was perfect.

Our mother did not have a bad bone in her body. She showed kindness to every single person that was in her life. Her smile could melt even the hardest of hearts.

We loved her in the purest of ways. I loved her more because I believed that she loved me more than anything else in the world, even more than my brother, but she never shows it.

She never yelled, hit, or even frowned at us. Even when one of us broke her rules, she would not become angry. She had the patience of a saint. I would know, because she usually dealt with me on a daily basis.

No other being in the universe was as pure as she was.

So, despite how bad my home was, I was happy. I was happy because I had the best, most wonderful mother in the world, even if I had a brother that annoyed me at times.

No one could ask for more than that.

Every day was the same. Our mother and us rose with the sun. Most of the time there was no breakfast. Despite our usual hunger, we always smiled and talked as we got ready for our day.

My mother did many things to try to provide for us. She sowed, cleaned, and labored for money. I think she even begged on the streets at times. She took almost any job.

Except for prostitution, my mother would never sell her body.

While my mother labored, Pericles and I hunted for food. Back then, I was not very good at hunting, although Perry always had a knack for it.

Sometimes, I found some small game. But most of the time, I felt like I was cursed by something that kept me from catching anything.

For all I know, I probably was.

The one thing I was good at was fishing. Every day I caught at least two fish. It was miraculous really, as if the fish acted like they wanted to be caught.

After the work day, my mother and us would meet back at the shack. Back then I loved the night. My mother would always hug and kiss us both. Then, we would prepare the food (usually fish and small game).

As we cleaned and cooked our meal we would talk. The topic always differed. Sometimes we would chat about our days. Other times we talked about our dreams of the future. The conversation would continue until we finished dinner.

Then she would tell us stories. These stories were about heroes, monsters, and gods. They captured my attention every night without fail. She would always call us her little heroes. That was my favorite time of the day.

Not all of the stories were happy. In fact, most of them ended badly. She told us that that was life and that they met those ends because of their own actions.

My brother and I now know how true those words are.

So, that was our life. It was a hard life, that was for sure. We struggled every day just to survive. Nevertheless, we were content.

But it could not last.

The end to our naïve life began when Pericles and I turned five.

When I woke up that day, I knew something was wrong. My mother was worried. I could tell. Whatever it was, It had to be huge to visibly affect my mother.

All day, a violent storm surged, so we stayed indoors. My mother jumped at every little noise. I asked her multiple times what was wrong, but she just told me it was nothing.

Then my greatest fear was realized. The shack collapsed.

It was not sudden. We realized very quickly what was happening when the wood began to crack. At first, we were frozen, but then my mother sprang into action. She grabbed our hands and ran. Merely a few seconds after we got out of our home, it fell over.

For a second, we just stared. Our home was gone. For a moment my mother looked like she was about to cy. Then, we heard the growl.

At first, I just thought it was the storm. My mother's horrified face told me otherwise.

Before I could turn around, we were off. There we were soaking wet and running from an unknown enemy. My mother dragged me along as fast as possible. Rapid heartbeats rang in my ears.

I was terrified. Nothing like this had happened before. And never before had I seen my mother weep.

It was then I realized that we would die.

We ran and ran. Surprisingly, I never got tired. In fact, I was able to keep up with a full grown person easily. I had to fight to not pass my mother as we retreated from the growling beast behind us.

Soon we arrived at the beach. For the first time that day, my mother smiled. We went to the water and she kneeled down to my eye level. Her words have echoed in my mind all my life.

"Perseus, Pericles, you need to go out into the water! Do not ask any question, just do as I say! Go into the water and you will be safe! I will lead the monster away! Go, my sons! Don't look back! I will be safe!"

She then pushed us into the water. For a moment, I believed that I was going to drown. The water didn't hurt me at all, though. I could even breath in it! However, Perry struggled and didn't seem to be able to like I could, so he had to resurface.

I obeyed my mother at first. I swam out for a few meters, then stopped as Perry caught up to me. I could never leave my mother behind. She was the only thing I loved about my life aside from my brother.

So, I turned around.

That sight still gives me nightmares. My mother had lied. She was not safe at all.

That... that... thing was attacking her. Skin was torn. Blood was shed. And worst of all, her screams filled the air.

Righteous fury filled my heart and mind. My mother was being killed by a... a monster. The most perfect being in the world was dying, and it was all my fault.

I yelled and shouted. I willed with all my might that something, anything, would strike that beast down. Something did.

The water acted with my will. Like an arm, the water suddenly reached out to the monster. Then, like I wanted, it began to crush the beast. The monster whined and yelped, but those noises died down when the beast turned into yellow dust.

Like a switch, the anger was gone. In its place was fear and despair. I moved through the water with lightning fast speed.

I dove to my mother. I cried and sobbed. I held her bloodied body. I asked her to come back to me.

My prayers were briefly answered.

"Perseus?" She weakly croaked. I felt Perry's presence appear beside me as well, tears streaking down his face.

"Mommy! You're alive! Please hold on, we will get help!" He cried.

"No, no my sons. Stay with me." Our mother's beautiful eyes began to dull.

"But if we do you will die!" My brother and I were hysterical at this point.

"I will die no matter what, so please stay with me in my last hours."

"Mommy..." My voice cracked. My tears mixed in with the rain. My body trembled in grief.

"Listen to my last words... My sons... I want you to grow strong... I want you to live... Find happiness and fall in love... Live until you are an old man... And then..." She coughed up blood at this point. I still remember the blood splattering over my face.

"And then... Die with... With no regrets..."

"No mommy, don't leave me! I love you!" I was on the edge of losing control. I was hyperventilating.

"Mom!" Perry screamed as well. "I love you!"

We were going insane.

"I love you too... I am glad that those are the last words I hear my my sons say to me..." She stopped moving. Her breathing ceased. Her heart no longer beat.

She was dead.

"Mommy!" We continued to scream and sobbed. For a long time we just sat there in the storm. Our lives was destroyed. Our family was destroyed. Our innocence was crushed.

The rest was a blur. I remember the waves hitting Perry and I. They almost felt comforting. Then the water began to gently pull us in.

I did not fight it, although Perry seemed to struggle a little. There was not a part of me that cared anymore. Dying would be a comfort at that point. A comfort that I would unfortunately never get.

As the waves pulled us away, Perry and I looked back for a moment. That was the last image we ever had of our mother...

Our beautiful mother...

* * *

 **Millennias** **ago, In the Empty Void of the Universe...**

* * *

 _"Chaos. I bestow upon you everything I have left before I am gone."_

A little girl in a black dress was crying brokenheartedly as she knelt sadly by her father, Void. His essence slowly dissipated in the endless space, lighting up the surrounding darkness that threatened to consume them both.

 _"You shall now have to take up the burden of being the creator of the universe,_ my _daughter_. _"_ His last words continued to echo through her mind as he faded.

 _"Goodbye, but know that I will always love both of you. Chaos, Order..."_

She shuddered, suddenly brought back to reality from her painful memory of the past.

Chaos naturally had the physical appearance of pitch-black eyes that reflected galaxies and midnight black hair, even though she had the power to take the form of anything she wishes.

After a few millenias, she had grown in experience and decided to take the form of a beautiful teenage girl who looked to be around the age of 13, for which she thought was appropriate for herself.

 _"Father, I miss you so much..."_

A tug on the hem of her dress interrupted Chaos from her thoughts. A boy, looking to be no older than 8 years old, looked up and smiled brightly at her.

Chaos couldn't help herself but smile back. "Hello little brother. How are you today?"

The boy sported the same midnight black hair, and would've passed as a normal human child if it weren't for his heterochromic eyes that reflected endless power. However, he didn't have the ability to change form since only she was given the power of creation.

One of his pupils was a light wintergreen, while the other was a frostbite blue.

Chaos's smile widened when the child embraced her, holding her tightly. She enjoyed the feel of his brother, because it reminded her that she was not alone.

"I'm fine Chaos. But you feel sad." Order gave his sister a sad look as he continued to embrace her, snuggling into her touch as she ran her hand through his silky black hair.

"Yes, I miss father. A lot." Chaos admitted openly.

Order frowned, having no memories of Void as he was still a newborn when his father faded. His sister had nurtured him through the flow of time, although it was a blessing that he was immortal and grew up fast in order to keep her company.

"Chaos," The creator looked down at her brother questioningly. "May I go down to earth? It's been so long and-"

"No!" Chaos suddenly snapped, instantly angry and worried that her brother would want to go visit her creations.

She'd seen enough over the years, watching mortals and immortals alike commit atrocious acts that made her despise herself for giving them the gift of life.

And no way in Tartarus was she going to let them corrupt her innocent brother.

"Oh, please! Just for a little while!" Order begged, giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

Chaos flushed at her little brother's cuteness, looking away because she knew she couldn't resist his pleading look any longer.

"I'll promise to stay safe! You never tell me anything that happens outside the void!" Order pouted.

"It's for your own good!" She countered back, although her tough facade was breaking because her brother's forlorn look was crushing her heart. _"Wait a second, maybe Hestia would help me look after him..."_

"Oh alright, on one condition." Order immediately perked up as his sister finally relented. "You have to stay with me and someone else I'll introduce to you once we get there at all times, alright?" She gently patted his head.

Order playfully stared back into her endless eyes, smiling cheekily. "Alright!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, how was it? I decided to end the chapter on a lighter note.

It's two updates in one day! I love everyone for their support. But if you guys review more, I guess I can launch some more chapters at this speed. XD

And what is the connection between Perry and Order, I wonder? Made some heavy foreshadowing with the Origin chapter, although I doubt few could guess what I have planned coming. ;)

(Pairings will be EXTREMELY important in future chapters though, just a warning)

Remember! I still need ideas for the pairings as well as Luke's role in this story. PM me or drop a review with your ideas.

See you all next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I'm not good enough to own PJO, lol.

Author's note: I really, really need pairings finalized. At the speed I'm writing this, things will be set in stone sooner or later.

Maybe if I get more reviews, I'll jack up the speed even further? ;)

Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

Thalia Grace was in trouble.

And that was the understatement of the decade. Thalia Grace was not just in trouble, she was in some deep, deep shit right now.

Waist high, actually.

She had to admit, it was her own fault too. She was the one who ran off on her own. She was just trying to prove that she was the better leader.

As the daughter of Zeus, she had many gifts. From a young age, Thalia was stronger and faster then any other child her own age. This was proven many times.

From gym class to after school sports, she always excelled, even more than the boys.

Thalia may not have been the smartest, but she made up for it with hard work. She struggled many years with her learning disabilities. Her tutors spent hours explaining concepts.

Despite Thalia's frustrations, she never gave up and eventually she raised her bad grades to slightly (slightly mind you) above average grades.

Thalia's greatest talent, however, was leadership. Even when she was a small child, other children had looked to her for guidance. Self-confidence and charisma rolled off her in waves.

Other demigods admired and always looked to her as a leader. She believed that it had something to do with her dad being the King of the Gods.

However, Thalia gladly took this role, and enjoyed leading the other demigods.

Or atleast until she was zapped into a tree by her own father to save her from being slaughtered by her homicidal uncle. Like seriously, each time that Thalia was chased by monsters it felt like he sent the entire army of the Underworld just to deal with her.

Sighing, Thalia admitted that leaving camp ever again would be a very bad idea.

However, young demigods were everywhere, and Satyrs were literally meat biscuits being offered to the monsters as they couldn't fight worth a damn (Grover).

Lately, however, someone was trying to take her place once she was revived. Whether it was intentional or not did not matter to her. Someone, cough Annabeth cough, was trying to take her role.

That did not settle right with her.

So, to prove that she was better, Thalia decided to save the demigod siblings by herself. In her mind, it would be easy. Find the siblings and Dr. Thorn. Defeat Dr. Thorn. Prove he was the best warrior and leader.

Simple, right?

And to do all this, Thalia decided to ignore the safer plan Annabeth had made.

Annabeth's plan was more stealthy than Thalia's plan. Her plan was to distract Dr. Thorn by moving around the dance court. Then, when he wasn't looking, they would take the siblings to safety.

Of course with demigods, such a simple plan could never work.

Dr. Thorn had quickly figured out their plan. So, while Grover and Annabeth were talking to other mortals and Thalia was trying to avoid being trampled by the crazed teens, Dr. Thorn took the siblings and ran.

Annabeth, quickly realized what happened, immediately went to look for Grover. This was when Thalia realized her opportunity. Saving the children on her own would prove her better once and for all.

"This'll be easy." She thought aloud.

As if.

There was one thing Thalia did not think about. Her naïve brain did not think it was a possibility, and yet it happened anyways.

Thalia did not count on Dr. Thorn using the siblings as hostages.

In addition, Dr. Thorn had used some kind of weird knife to cut open her shoulder and poison her. So now Thalia was poisoned and captured. Great.

She was being pushed along like some kind of wild animal.

Thalia could only pray now. She prayed that her friends would come save her. She prayed that a god, any god, would help him.

Yes, because right now, help would be very nice.

* * *

 **One Mile Outside of Bar Harbor, Maine:**

* * *

The forest was calm. Too calm, really. No animals were moving. No water could be heard running downhill. Even the wind wasn't even blowing.

However, this did not fool Percy, though.

Things were never calm. Everything had to be moving. If things were quiet then that means death was near. Living meant that noise and movement were necessary. Even if humans trained themselves to control said noises and movements, they could never be truly still and be alive.

To be truly still meant that you were dead.

As such, the quiet meant that someone was going to die. This was certain. The only question is who?

That was why they were here. To ensure that the thing that died tonight was not mortal or demigod.

Percy and Perry sat on their bikes with their eyes closed. They were feeling for them. If they were anywhere within a five mile radius, one of them would sense the group.

"There. One mile north-west." Perry opened his eyes.

He leisurely took off his helmet and climbed off his bike, with Percy following suit. Before they turned around, they put their helmets on their seats. There was no reason to worry about the motorcycles.

It would return to them when they needed it. Just like Hephaestus promised. Of course, that still didn't stop them from using the Mist to hide it from mortal eyes.

The twins began to walk. There was no need to hurry, as they knew they'd make it there on time.

* * *

Annabeth was angry. Why was she angry? Two words. Thalia Grace. That moronic bitch just had to run off on her own.

Annabeth understood that she and her best friend felt tension lately, but that was no excuse. She stupidly went off on her own to face an unknown enemy alone.

What was she thinking? Did she want to prove her superiority? Did she want to impress Annabeth?

Stupid goth.

Trying to prove that she was the better warrior and leader by fighting alone. Yeah, that totally made a lot of sense.

Did Thalia realize what would happen if she died? Grover would die too, because of their empathy link. Annabeth would be heartbroken from losing two of her best friends.

It was lucky that Thalia was turned into a tree, so she technically didn't die. When Grover had first heard that Thalia nearly died and was now transformed into a plant by her father, he cried like a baby as well as shit his pants.

Repeatedly, for an entire gods damned week.

Finally everyone at camp began to complain of the smell. Dionysus had to personally talk to Grover in order for him to shut up as well as control his bowels.

Of course, they decided to save Thalia the idiot. Unfortunately, they lost the element of surprise by doing so, but atleast they saved the lightning rod.

Now, they were fighting desperately for their lives. Yeah, it's an everyday occurrence for the children of the gods.

Thalia groaned as another wave of thorns hit her shield. This fight was annoying. The spikes kept her from getting in close to finish the monster.

Grover was having a hard time too. His wooden shield was not as strong as hers, so he had to keep moving while trying to support them with his pipes, which was was not working well.

Anything he did was merely a nuisance to Dr. Thorn. After all, Satyrs weren't created as warriors.

Luckily, the now visible Annabeth was keeping the new demigod siblings away from the fight. If Dr. Thorn turned his attention to them, then they would not be able to do much to protect them.

Then things got really bad. A helicopter (armed probably) was heading their direction.

Yep, that was certainly all that they needed.

Now they were officially screwed.

Suddenly, a loud horn rang through the clearing. Then young girls appeared. Each was armed with bows and arrows.

The Hunters!

 _"Okay,"_ Thalia deadpanned. " _I take it back. Now we are completely screwed."_

Zoë Nightshade observed the scene before her. Four demigods, one satyr, and one monster were all on the cliff. Three of the demigods were girls. She could tell even if she was so far away.

Maybe by the end of the night, she would have more sisters in the Hunters.

The monster was a manticore. A rare beast to hunt, that was for sure. Fear was evident on the beast's face. It should be afraid.

Because the Goddess of the Hunt was here to slay it.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Zoë would never begin the hunt without her goddess's permission.

As the manticore began to yell about direct interference laws placed by the gods, Zoë rolled her eyes.

The beast was stupid and ugly.

Her goddess spoke to the beast. As if she really needed to answer. They were Hunters. That meant that they hunt. Whether it was animals, monsters, or even men didn't matter.

Anything within Artemis's domain was merely prey.

"Zoë, permission granted." Artemis answered her previous question.

Just as Artemis uttered those words, the manticore lunged. Not at them, of course, that would only be suicide.

No, he lunged at the weakened demigods. He knew that was his only chance. Take captives and maybe he would live.

However, before she got there, one of the demigods, a girl of course, grabbed onto the beast. While this was brave, it also got in the way of their line of fire.

As Zoe yelled at the young girl, the Hunters readied their bows. She hesitated for a mere moment, but then she yelled a command to fire at the beast.

"No!" The Satyr yelled. He was distressed.

 _"Stupid Satyr, as long as Artemis is here we will never miss or accidentally kill the girl."_ Zoe mentally scowled.

An arrow hit the beast in the neck. Then another hit the monster in the chest. That didn't kill the monster, but it caused him to retreat. That was bad. The girl was still on its back.

"No!" Zoe shouted.

As the beast dove to the edge of the cliff, it yelled curses at her goddess. Yeah right, what could a stupid monster ever do to Artemis?

Right as it was about to go over the edge, something strange happened. The snow, which was disturbed during the battle, suddenly jumped up around the beast and girl.

Oddly enough, the snow formed what looked like arms. Then the snow arms pulled the pair away from the cliff.

One arm took the beast and dropped it away from both the cliff and the demigods. The other arm carried the girl over the edge of the clearing where the trees began again, yet not anywhere close to the Hunters.

The snow from the arm began to fall more and more as the girl was carried. Soon, only momentum was keeping the girl flying through the air.

As she began to scream as she fell, a person jumped out of the shadows of the trees and caught the girl.

Annabeth was surprised. This was to be unexpected of course. First, she was on a monster about to go over a cliff. Now, she was being held by a stranger. Granted that the stranger did not seem to intend any harm.

The gentle yet firm way he held her told her that.

"Are you alright?" The young man (she could tell by his voice) asked her.

Annabeth blushed as she stared into his unusual heterochromic eyes. "Yes."

"That's good." Was all he said with the hint of a smirk. Then he gently put her down.

His eyes never left the monster. He stance suggested he was ready to fight.

An identical man appeared beside him, except that he had deep sea green pupils instead. A sword was already unsheathed in his hand. Annabeth realized that they were twins.

The sword was unusual. The blade was a katana. Most of the sword was black. The bloodline, however, was blood red. Crimson red cloth also wrapped around the handle.

The most distinct feature was the chain. At the end of the handle was a black chain. The chain was rapped around the man's arm multiple times. The chain was tight, yet loose enough to not hinder movement and not restrict the blood flow.

"Stay behind me," The second brother with the sword commanded. Annabeth felt compelled to obey those words.

"You!" Dr. Thorn had finally realized what happened. He looked furious and yet completely terrified at the same time. "Why are you two here, Immortal Inquisitors? What reason do you have to interfere?"

"We need no reason." The first teen who caught her (What did Immortal Inquisitor even mean?) simply shrugged.

Then, out of the blue, the Hunters shot arrows at the monster. Annabeth was sure it was dead. She gasped when the snow suddenly shot up in the form of a wall to stop the arrows.

"This is my fight now. Do not interfere." The twin wielding the sword commanded. His words rang throughout the clearing.

Then he spoke directly to the manticore. "There would be no honour if I killed you with help."

"Don't get arrogant!" Dr. Thorn shot multiple poisoned thorns at the man. Annabeth dropped to the ground. The brothers did not.

Instead, the other man also drew a sword that seemed to be made of celestial bronze as he blocked them all with only one controlled swing.

Everyone was in awe. How was that possible?

The katana wielding brother began to walk towards the monster. In response, the manticore fired more and more thorns at them. Each one was blocked between them both as the twin with the dual colored eyes stayed back to protect Annabeth.

Dr. Thorn sent an almost countless amount of thorns at the approaching warrior. His red katana was a blur. Annabeth could have sworn that more than one blade was moving.

Sometimes Dr. Thorn would fire at the weakened demigods. The snow always reached up and stopped them, though.

Soon, the teen was standing almost in front of the manticore. The monster roared as it swung its tail at the him.

That did nothing to Percy as he swung.

His sword cut through The manticore's tail with ease. As the tail hit the ground, Dr. Thorn screamed in pain. The pain filled scream was cut short when Percy positioned his blade to the monster's neck.

"Until the next battle manticore." Then, he chopped off the monster's head. All of the body parts soon turned to golden dust.

Then Percy turned to the helicopter. By the sound of it, the copter was about to shoot at them.

It never got the chance.

A large pile of snow formed into a giant ball in mid air and launched itself to the helicopter. It hit the copter dead on, and causing it to lose its blades and fall into the water below.

Silence. That was all that could be heard. Some stranger single handedly took out a monster which Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover could not beat together.

Then he took out a freaking helicopter! He even made it look easy!

That fight could not be called a battle. It was merely an execution. They realized.

Then the silence ended.

"How dare you!" One of the Hunters yelled, causing the twin protecting Annabeth to wince and cover his ears. "That monster was our prey! What gives you the right to steal our kill?"

"You took too long." Were the twin's answer in unison.

Annabeth was at a loss for words. She didn't know who these men were, but she was glad that they were on their side. At least, she hoped they were on their side.

"Okay, somebody tell us what the hell is going on?" The girl, Bianca, shouted.

She was ignored.

The men were looking at only one person, and that person was standing in front of the hunters.

She looked like a young suburn haired girl, but Annabeth knew better from the power radiating off her. Annabeth also noticed the teen who saved her look away shyly before speaking up.

"Hello, Lady Artemis." Both of the brothers greeted the goddess in a respectful tone.

"Hello again, Perry and Percy Jackson." Artemis smiled.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm exhausted. Three chapters in the span of less than 24 hours.

Remember! Still need pairings! And I don't know why my story wasn't on the top of the updated list when I uploaded chapter 2. If this chapter doesn't make my story on the updated list, I'll be pretty mad. =(

Review or PM me with ideas and thoughts! See you all next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

Author's Note: My story is finally fixed now. =)

Good news! I think I have a good grasp on the pairings now. Until then, be prepared for a lot of drama, broken hearts, and Pertemis. XD

Until then, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

Nico was excited. Scratch that. He was so excited that he was practically jumping out of his skin.

He was a demigod. A son of a god, like in the ancient stories and video games. It was a dream come true for him. Now he could be a hero. He could fight monsters and save innocent people!

How cool was that?

There were so many questions that he felt compelled to ask. Who was his father? When did he get to fight monsters? What is this camp the others kept talking about? Why were these girls (He thinks they called themselves Hunters) dressed completely in fur and camping out in the middle of the winter?

And the most important question. Who were the dudes that saved them?

Nico had never been so amazed in his life! The monster seemed almost invincible as the others fought it. The dude with the pipes controlled the grass to try to trap the manticore, but that only annoyed it.

Both the children with the real weapons (so cool!) couldn't even get close enough to try and hit the monster! Then when the girls... Err Hunters arrived, he tried to run away with one of the girls on his back.

And just as the manticore was about to get away, the snow suddenly grabbed him!

The snow actually reached up and grabbed the beast!

Then they appeared. The moment was like a movie scene. Just as the bad guy was about to escape, the heroes arrived.

It was incredibly dramatic.

The battle took only about fifteen seconds in total. Nico actually didn't know for sure, but it was definitely a lot less than a minute!

One of the teens effortlessly slew the beast with only two real attacks. Then he destroyed a helicopter with ease as if it was merely made of Lego blocks.

It was then Nico realized something very, very important. That man was now his new role model.

And what does a ten year old child ask his hero? What do you ask a man who can swing a sword at lightning fast speed and can move things with his will?

The question is very simple.

"Are you a Jedi Knight?" Nico asked Percy in a very serious manner.

"..." Both twins were silent as they turned to him.

At that moment they were sitting by a fire in the middle of a camp. Nico was actually amazed by how fast the Hunters' camp was put together.

Most people would take a long time to set up a camp. The Hunters worked quickly and efficiently. It took merely a few minutes to set up the tents and set up the perimeter.

The tents looked like they could survive through a hurricane.

That wasn't the weird part though. The weird part was that there were wolves and birds that seemed to be guarding the camp.

Nico had asked about it, but was merely told by the Hunter to not talk to her. She said it in a more harsh manner, but Bianca would be mad if he repeated to her what the Hunter had told him.

The man was called Percy Jackson by the goddess (Was she really a goddess? She looked his own age) was sitting in front of the fire with his brother, Perry, at the moment.

The light from the fire gave Nico a good look at the men. Both had somewhat long, black hair which were messy but not in dirty way. Their faces were covered by a short beard which reminded Nico of a couple of video game heroes.

However, what piqued Nico's interest the most would be the colours of their eyes. Percy had a stormy sea green colour while Perry had a lighter combination of blue and green. Without the eyes, the boy believed that no one would be able to differentiate the teens.

The leather jackets, torn jeans, and old boots made them look really tough, was Nico's humble opinion.

For a moment, Percy's eyes were trained solely onto Nico. Then he returned his gaze to the fire with his brother. Percy's answer was simple.

"Nope."

He did not say this in a annoyed or rude voice like most people when Nico asked them questions. That was just all that needed to be said, but apparently it wasn't enough for him.

"Oh... Well you sure fought like one! I mean, how did you move your sword so fast? How did you control the snow? Is it hard to do? Because it would be epic if I could do that as well!" Nico had a hard time stopping when he started talking.

This time both men turned to him again. He did not look away. This time Nico had both of their full attention.

Nico felt honored, like he had accomplished a great task.

"Years of practice can make almost anything possible. I doubt that you could control snow, though. It is quite difficult as you need to be born with the ability to do it." Percy's words rang in Nico's ears.

"So could I swing a sword like you?" Nico liked the older boy's answer, as it did not make him feel inferior for not having a certain talent. Most people would instead mock him.

"Don't call it swinging." Nico felt bad for moment. He did not want to offend his new hero. "But yes, eventually your swordplay could be even better than mine if you train hard enough."

Nico felt better. Percy wasn't offended. He was just gently correcting Nico's mistake.

"Could you help me?" Nico had to ask.

"Maybe." Percy's answer did not satisfy Nico. He caught Perry raising an eyebrow at his twin.

"So that means no." Nico was disappointed. Of course Percy wouldn't help him. Why would anyone waste so much time on him?

"Not necessarily. I just don't want to promise you anything that might not happen. If I do get the chance, however, I guess I can show you a few moves." Nico could not find any deceit in Percy's words.

"Nico!" Bianca's suddenly called, her voice sounding angry. While she was talking to the other demigods, Nico had sneaked away.

It looks like she finally realized where he went.

"Oh, hey Bianca. I was just talking with Percy and Perry." Nico didn't want his sister to be angry. She looked stressed out enough already.

Bianca was not nearly as excited as Nico was about being a demigod.

"You should be careful with strangers. You can't just trust someone you just met... No offence, Mr. Uhh... Jackson." Nico could tell that Bianca was nervous around the brothers.

Their presence radiated power and control. They were very different from the other heroes and hunters.

Even Nico could see that much.

Bianca had told him multiple times to never talk to strangers. Nico usually obeyed this rule, but the brothers were different. They had saved the girls' lives and didn't even ask for a thank you.

Nico could tell that Percy and Perry were real heroes.

"No offence taken." Percy's tone was emotionless.

"Those are wise words to live by, Miss Bianca. Remember them, because I do not doubt that soon your own words will be tested." Perry did not look at them when he talked, as he still kept staring intently into the fire.

Nico felt proud of the fact that atleast both brothers looked at him when he was talking to Percy. It made him feel important.

"What do mean?" Bianca sounded unnerved. Maybe she should be. Perry's words did sound really ominous.

"You will soon make a choice which will reveal what is most important to you." The way he said this sentence made Nico worry for a moment.

"What kind of cho-" she was cut off by a different voice.

"Bianca." A Hunter (she looked like a princess to Nico with that silver crown on her head) spoke to his sister with great authority.

"Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

* * *

Annabeth was still pissed off.

Not at Thalia anymore, anyways. She had already yelled at her for being a dumbass. Now she was in Artemis' tent with Bianca, Zoë Nightshade, and the goddess herself. That was more than enough punishment from the bad blood between Thalia and the Hunters.

No, now she was pissed off at herself.

That fight did not go the way it should have. Even if they did lose the element of surprise, the fight should still have been easy.

She should have been able to kill the manticore by herself. But even with the help of Thalia and Grover, she couldn't even scratch the monster. Her ego was not too wounded though, since the Hunters could not do much either at the time.

What really angered her was the fact that she was almost killed. She had failed to protect herself and had looked like a damsel in distress. Annabeth felt incredibly weak as the manticore rushed to the cliff.

She thought that she would be dead. Luckily, she was wrong.

Two strangers had saved her. Where Thalia, Grover, and even the hunters failed, one of them easily defeated the manticore single-handedly, while the other stood back to protect her.

She found them irritating. She found them frustrating. She also found them...

Incredibly attractive.

Now, don't get her wrong. She wasn't the type to fall instantly in love or even feel anything emotional from a first meeting.

Despite that, however, she still couldn't deny that the dudes were hot.

Annabeth always valued strength and intelligence. Whether it was her own or another's, both traits were important to her.

And the brothers obviously had both characteristics.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she did want to learn more about them. Mostly to learn some of their fighting skills. The other part was just plain curiosity.

So that was why she was eavesdropping on their conversation. As she sat across from them in front of the fire, Annabeth listened and watched. To many that would be creepy, but she was acting that way because she felt awkward.

Annabeth wished that another person was with her, even Thalia, but it was not so. Thalia was still talking to Artemis with Bianca. Grover was acting like a moron while trying to talk to the Hunters.

Annabeth could understand them. Today's experience had worn her out as well.

Percy was talking to the boy. He answered Nico's questions patiently. The men did not seem to be bothered by the boy at all.

Annabeth admitted that if she was in their position right now then she would've already thrown Nico to the wolves.

She felt the need to ask something. She had spent a lot of time thinking about how to ask her question, so Annabeth asked the thing that needed to be asked. "Do you think Bianca will accept Artemis's offer?"

The trio turned their attention to her. She had interrupted their (Nico's) conversation about some game based on the Greek legends. Annabeth felt rude for interrupting them, but this was something that needed to happen.

"I do not know what the result will be. I only know that Artemis offers her blessing to all pure maidens and most of them would accept. The only way Bianca would refuse is if she loved someone enough to give up eternal youth and happiness." Perry replied solemnly.

"What offer? And what do you mean by youth and happiness?" Annabeth could tell that Nico was confused. She felt bad for him. He might lose his sister forever in a matter of a few minutes.

If the brothers had the same pity for the boy then they didn't show it. Percy's face was expressionless as he turned back to the boy.

"Lady Artemis offers almost every girl a chance to join her Hunters. If they accept, they will no longer age and will have Artemis' blessing." Percy told him.

"That's awesome! So, she is going to become a Hunter and live forever with a goddess?" Nico did not realize how that would actually affect him. He sounded happy for his sister.

"Yes, if she accepts." Percy was taking this conversation very slowly. Annabeth could tell that he was trying to break it to Nico gently.

"Why would she not accept?" Nico asked.

"Lady Artemis gives her blessing at a price. She is the goddess of both the hunt and virginity. So if they accept, they are never allowed to love a man. Unfortunately, love also has many forms. A women can love as a wife, as a girlfriend, as friend, or even..." Perry turned back to the fire. His face had a haunted look as the glow of the fire danced on his face, giving his dual coloured eyes a eerie look.

"As a sister."

Nico looked shocked. For a moment he said nothing as he realized the depth of the statement. Then he asked. "So, if she joins the Hunter, then I won't get to see her ever again?"

"No, you won't." Percy did not sugar coat his answer either. He had bluntly told Nico what might happen. He knew what Nico needed to hear so that was all he said.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Annabeth respected that.

Nico looked devastated. Annabeth could relate. Usually, she didn't let such emotions out. But the loss of a sibling would really hit home to her...

"She might not do it you know," She spoke more gently than she normally would. "You should know that neither Thalia or I have accepted her offer."

Nico looked hopeful, but this hope was soon crushed.

"It seems that the decision has been made." Annabeth followed Percy's line of sight and instantly felt her heart fall into her stomach.

Bianca had exited the tent. She was greeted happily by multiple Hunters. They were all smiling and hugging Bianca.

Annabeth noticed how Nico's sister avoided looking in their direction.

She felt an intense anger at Bianca. She had abandoned her own brother! Annabeth would give up her own arm to protect her siblings; she would even sacrifice her own life.

Annabeth turned to speak to Nico. She immediately wished she hadn't.

Nico looked completely devastated. He had lost the only family he had ever known. Annabeth could not think of anything to say to comfort Nico.

At this point, she knew that words were meaningless.

Percy understood that too apparently. He reached his hand to Nico's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. Then he and Perry stood up.

As they began to walk away, Annabeth called out, "Where are you two going?"

"To have a word with Lady Artemis." Was all that she heard.

* * *

Author's Note: Remember to review! I mean cmon, I worked hard for you guys. =(

Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yep. No ownership of PJO. Sorry.

Author's Note: I'm sorry everyone, but I'll have to slow down the updates to once a day.

I had updated two chapters yesterday, and the second one didn't get put on top of the update list. I had a sinking suspicion that FanFiction only allows one update a day to prevent spam, so that's what I'll have to limit it to. Sorry guys.

Good news though, it's officially Pertemis now! But how will it turn out with two brothers, hmm? ;)

Enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

Zoe was conflicted. Right now she should be celebrating with her sisters. A new Hunter had joined them. She had great potential, too. The celebration could not happen however.

How can the Hunters celebrate anything if their goddess was leaving?

After the meeting with her new sister and the boy, her goddess informed her of a hunt. That would usually make her happy, but not now.

Not when the Hunters were being left behind.

Nevertheless, that was Artemis's decision and Zoe would obey her goddess without question.

As that girl Thalia was exiting the tent, Zoe noted with great satisfaction that she seemed frustrated. She had failed to recruit a new camper while Zoe had succeeded to recruit a new Hunter. Her pride must be hurting.

Hunters: 1 Campers: 0

As it should be.

Zoe was just about to speak with her goddess again when a noise from outside the tent interrupted her.

"Oh... Um... Hey."

That was Thalia's voice. Someone else must be outside the tent. The only question was who?

"Excuse us." Zoe would recognize that voice anywhere. She felt her nerves go on edge. This is just what she needed.

The men that won't die.

"Oh... Okay. I just wanted to say thanks for the help earlier." The girl sounded intimidated. That she could understand.

After all, even she would admit that Perry and Percy Jackson were warriors to be feared.

"It was nothing." To them, it probably was. All men were alike. All were liars and scumbags.

"Um… I…" Thalia sounded like she was just dying to say something. But she never got the chance.

"Excuse me, but you are still in our way." Perry spoke up. Translation: move now.

Nothing else was said. The girl must have ran off. Zoe could hardly hold in her smirk.

"Lady Artemis, we request an audience, please." Percy knew that they had heard their conversation. The brothers were now just being polite.

"You both may enter." Artemis answered.

Without a second of hesitation, the men entered the tent.

As usual, Zoe felt annoyance creep up her spine. This wasn't unusual. This was how she felt around all men.

Many would think that she would be angry about Percy stealing her kill.

She wasn't.

The beast was about to escape. Percy had stopped it and killed it. It was as simple as that.

They were, in fact, too slow. They had missed their kill and another warrior took the advantage. That was the way of the hunt. She could never be angered by that.

But her goddess's next words surprised her.

"Zoe, please leave us. I believe that they wish to speak to me alone."

Zoe did not want to go. She did not want to leave her goddess alone with these men. Despite this, she obeyed Artemis.

As she exited the tent, she sent her usual disgusted look at both brothers. Many of men would flinch or grovel at her feet after she sneered at them.

Neither was in this group. They didn't even look at her as she left.

The tent was covered in pelts. Everywhere the twins looked there were animal furs. All of them were gained through the hunt. Artemis made sure to use everything gained after a kill.

Nothing was wasted.

That was what they respected about the goddess. Most gods wouldn't care if they wasted food or drink. Artemis cared enough to efficiently use all of her resources.

Just like they used to care. That was all in the past, though.

"I was surprised to see you two." Artemis sounded genuinely astonished. She should be. They rarely interfered in another's fight. Even if the fight was a lost cause.

To them fighting was all about honor. If you lost the fight, you lost your pride. Being saved by a stranger, especially when pity was involved, was a disgrace.

It was an old way of thinking. Artemis would be lying if she said she didn't miss the old ways sometimes.

They continued to look at her. As always, their eyes and facial expressions gave away nothing.

"I was surprised myself, Lady Artemis. I did not think we would have to intervene. The fight looked bad from the beginning, but we assumed that they would emerge victorious. Especially with you there." Perry spoke softly, looking away.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at his unusual behaviour.

"Considering that the beast was running away, you were victorious, but I could not let the girl be taken." Percy finished for his twin as he met Perry's eyes.

 _"So they were already there before we were."_ Artemis realized.

Percy had long since learned how to control his tongue. If he ever revealed anything, it was intentional. He was letting her know that he only stepped in when there was no more hope. That was just like him.

Perry, however, still had trouble in reining in his emotions. Percy admitted that although the goddess was beautiful and had wonderful traits, she was still a virgin goddess.

So a relationship with her could never be.

"Hmm. Now the question is why?" Artemis knew that Percy always avoided the Hunters. If they were ever near he would leave as quickly as possible. Especially after the last incident.

Perry would also follow suit. After all, they only had each other left.

"Your sister, Athena." Percy finally revealed his reason.

"She actually convinced you to help her daughter?" Artemis was startled by that. They no longer helped the gods. She couldn't really blame them, really.

After all, they have all wronged them both at some point. Some wronged them both a lot more than others.

"She cheated." Percy's green eyes flashed angrily. Artemis briefly saw pain and despair. She did not comment on them.

Opening old wounds would not be wise. Especially if it involved Percy. Perry didn't suffer as much as his brother through the flow of time, so he still had some human characteristics left.

But who knows how long that will last?

"Hmm, that is unlike her." It really was. Athena never used her children like that. To actually use Percy's love for her deceased daughter was cruel beyond words.

"She just wanted to save the daughter that is still alive. It was to be expected." Percy calmed down slightly.

 _"But that does not mean you forgive her, does it?"_ Artemis thought.

There was a brief moment of silence. It wasn't awkward. It just signaled the end of that unpleasant topic.

"What else did you two wish to speak about? Was it about Bianca?" Artemis asked.

"No, it is not about the girl. She has made her choice. The consequences of that decision are hers and hers alone to bear." Perry remarked, staring into her silver orbs.

"Then, what is this about?" Artemis was curious.

Perry stopped looking at her. His dual coloured eyes seemed misty.

"The circumstances are unusual, are they not? A group of demigods, some of which are children of the Big Three, fight a monster and lose. Then they are saved by both the Hunters and the, oh. What do they call us nowadays?" Perry trailed off topic as he glanced at a pelt.

"I believe that the mortals of this decade call you both, or at least the characters in your legends, the Phantom Soldiers." Artemis told them.

"Oh, and I thought they've already changed it? Usually the same name only sticks for about five to seven years." Percy remarked.

"Yes. Well, when your face appears in so many war pictures, the term soldier is obviously bound to stick." Artemis reminded him.

"Indeed... Well, anyways, does it not seem strange that we all arrived at this place?" Percy asked.

"Yes, it does, in fact." Artemis answered.

"...The fates are working again. I assume that you have sensed the change in the Mist lately." Perry stated.

"Yes, the monsters of old are beginning to resurface." Artemis frowned.

"Monsters..." Perry actually seemed disappointed. "You would only be focused on that. Does the Goddess of the Hunt always ignore that which is outside her territory?"

"What do you sense Perry?" Artemis seemed eager, actually.

"The change is not recent. It has been growing for years. I do believe that you Olympians have forced yourselves to ignore it." Percy answered for his twin.

Artemis remained silent.

"The monsters are grouping together. The demigods are changing. The titans are rising." Percy looked grim, although the ghost of a bitter smile stretched itself on his lips.

"...Yes, you are correct. I have tried to get my father to do something. But no one will take action." Artemis admitted, rubbing her forehead.

"And that's why you're going to do something yourself. You are going to hunt and to find proof, because that is what a hunter must do." Perry whispered, making Artemis raise an eyebrow at him again.

"Yes, I will find the Ophiotaurus. Then the others will have to listen to reason." Artemis showed her true colours.

The colours of the hunter.

"And your hunters? You cannot take them on such a trip." Percy spoke the truth.

"They will stay at Camp Half-blood for now... I have a favor to ask both of you." Artemis did not want to ask Percy. She had wronged him in more ways than most of the gods with that... Incident.

But maybe Perry would listen.

It took centuries for her to actually respect them. By the time she did respect them, they no longer cared.

Or so she thought.

Percy looked at her for a moment then turned, but Perry continued to maintain eye contact.

As he walked to the exit Artemis asked. "I would feel better if both of you went, too. Will you accompany the Hunters to the camp?"

Percy stopped right at the end of the tent. He looked at his brother, who had a slight pleading look in his eyes that only he could catch.

"Why should I?" Percy questioned after a moment of silence.

That was a good question. For a time Artemis treated Percy as trash while she favoured Perry more as he enjoyed the ways of the hunt. She also took a lot from Percy, including his first love.

Why should he help her? Why should he care?

"I don't have a reason. But please, if you do this my mind will be at ease." Artemis sighed defeatedly.

Percy finally turned to her. His deep emotionless eyes bore into her own.

"We will escort them, but that's it. My brother and I won't stop any fights between Hunters and campers. Then we will most likely stay for only a few days, and then we will leave." Percy did not care what happened to the Hunters, or even much for the goddess.

Or so he thought as well.

But it was the right thing to do. His mind knew this, even if his heart was already too hardened to care.

Luckily, Perry was always there to bring him back to reality, although Percy felt that his brother's feelings for the goddess were ridiculous at times.

He didn't know what they would do if one of them lost the other. Luckily, Artemis broke him out of his thoughts.

"That is all I can ask." The goddess nodded, shocking Percy with a soft smile that gave him a slight tingle inside.

He couldn't be also falling for the moon goddess now, could he?

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 5 finished! Can anyone guess what I have in store in the future, I wonder, since I threw so much foreshadowing in? ;)

Anyhoo... I hope you guys enjoyed it. I still want to improve in my writing so remember to PM me with your ideas or drop a review. =D

Unfortunately, I have to go to work soon (Yes, I have a job in High School). So see all of you awesome people next chapter. =)


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yeah, I've said it a million times. I own nothing.

Author's Note: Sorry for being a little late today, guys. However, this chapter has a little more words than the others. ;)

I think everything is coming along quite well. The only thing I'm missing is reviews to help me improve, although the compliments are nice. =)

I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter, and had gone back for some editing. If you think a chapter or two has changed somewhat, you're not going insane. It's just me being stupid and making mistakes. =P

Remember! Even good stories need criticism to make it better! But either way, hope you all like this chapter. =)

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

 _Chaos smiled as she watched her brother track down a deer. It's already been a few centuries since they've arrived on Earth, and both had been able to avoid all the other gods._

 _She had decided to turn her own essence into wind so she could follow Order, who did not know that he was being observed._

 _Order had indeed grown powerful under the watchful eyes of Hestia and herself._

 _Although he had lived a long span of time, Order only took the form of a twelve year old as well as continued to act like one, but his physical strength betrays it since he could now split a mountain with his bare hands if he desired._

 _But even then, Order was still her lovable and adorable brother with his kind and affectionate personality. He was loyal to his family and friends without a fault._

 _Chaos was relieved and happy at the fact._

 _Sometimes, Order would run off by himself and nearly have the other immortals find out about his existence. Chaos had to keep scolding him repeatedly on the matter._

 _All of the Olympians, other than Hestia, didn't realize that her brother and herself were currently residing on Earth with them right now. Inheriting_ _the powers of the creator, she easily hid their powerful auras so that the gods wouldn't be able to detect them._

 _Chaos frowned as she thought about the possibility of the gods using her brother as a weapon. Even with her abilities, Order still had enough power to break through her masking barrier if he accidentally uses up too much energy at once._

 _He was still young, and could be easily manipulated because he easily trusts everyone._ _However, when they realize that they aren't able to control her brother to the full one hundred percentile..._

 _The gods would then deem him too much of a threat and try to destroy him._

 _Then again, Chaos agreed that not all immortals had the same malevolent intentions. After they had arrived on Earth, when the Titanomachy had just ended, her brother had befriended various non-god immortals, one of them notably Chiron._

 _Under Chiron's tutelage, Order grew to be a powerful swordsman and hunter over the years. The Centaur also taught the young immortal how to survive in the wild, such as gathering sustenance or making a smokeless fire with animal dung._

 _It's not like he needed food since he technically couldn't die, but Order somehow found it entertaining. Chaos was relieved when her little brother had finally taken interest in something that wouldn't attract attention to himself._

 _Suddenly, Chaos was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her brother yell out. Solidifying into her physical form, she immediately chased after the cry._

 _"Order!" Chaos called out fearfully, looking desperately around for him. She finally caught found him kneeling on the ground, holding something as thick bronze dust was littered all over the area._

 _He had easily dispatched a pack of monsters with little effort. Order's dual coloured pupils were glowing in an angry red as he had used his inherited power for the first time in a millenia._

 _The power to eradicate the supernatural._ _But did he do it all to save an animal?_

 _"No, not an animal." Chaos realized as she approached for a closer look. Encased in Order's arms was a little auburn haired girl about 11 years old who had golden blood pouring out from multiple cuts._

 _She must have been the one being chased by those monsters. Wait a second..._

 _Is that?..._

 _Oh no. Golden blood. Ichor._

 _It was an immortal, and not just any normal immortal. It was an Olympian._

 _Artemis, daughter of Zeus._

 _"Order! We must go, they might be watching!" Chaos hissed to her brother, who turned towards her in shock. "Put her down, I'll heal her but we must leave now!"_

 _Holding her hand out, a essence of light enveloped over the girl. Her cuts and scrapes immediately disappeared, as if it had never existed in the first place._

 _Unfortunately, the girl's eyes decided to open just then, revealing a beautiful colour of silver that seemed to have captivated Order as he continued to hold her. "W-Who are you? Did you save me?"_

 _Great. Now she had seen them as well._

 _"Order! Leave her already!" Chaos was furious at this point. Grabbing her brother by the ear, she ignored his yelp of pain as she transformed their essence into atoms, vanishing into the empty air without a trace._

 _Artemis gaped as she collapsed back on the ground. She began to lose consciousness as fatigue and darkness began to overtake her._

 _She noticed that the rest of her family had flashed in after the sudden surge of power, looking for the source. Apollo had already ran up to her prone form and was checking her pulse, asking her questions that she couldn't hear._

 _However, she already had drifted off to sleep, with only one word formed on her lips._

 _"Order."_

* * *

 **Present Day, Morning, Hunter's Campsite:**

* * *

Annabeth was a proud person. She would openly admit this to almost any person. It was a brutal fact. One which she could not deny.

Annabeth was proud about many things. She was proud of her intelligence. She was proud of her skills. She was even proud of her looks.

Like Athena would ever make an ugly child.

No, the girl was, is, and always will be proud. In fact, she felt that she had the right to be proud. She has done what most demigods have not.

Annabeth had survived.

Most demigods die long before they could do anything significant. This was especially true for the children of Athena.

Athena's children were smart and wise. They could easily think on their feet. Their strategies were ones that helped win wars.

Yes, they were great, but they were never the strongest fighters.

Children of Athena could avoid fighting. They could escape a battle with monsters. They could ever lead armies to victory. They could not, however, fight to the death with mere combat abilities and win.

No, that was the other demigods' specialties.

So, despite her pride, Annabeth was never ungrateful when she needed help and was saved.

After she was saved from the manticore, she was too shocked to say anything. Everything had happened so fast. Annabeth was in a haze as the camp was set up, and she wasn't even in her right mind at the time.

Before she knew it, she was asleep after seeing the two brothers leave to find Artemis. Exhaustion and stress had finally caught up to her.

The next thing Annabeth knew, Thalia was waking her up.

Annabeth had thought about what happened on the previous day. Grover made a fool out of himself. Thalia had a shouting match with the Hunters's Lieutenant, and Bianca had joined the Hunters officially. That was the biggest let down.

All that work for nothing. And apparently, they were all heading back to the camp with the Hunters.

Oh joy.

The biggest shock was that the brothers (Percy and Perry something) were coming with them as well. This pleased Annabeth. Now, she had her chance to formally thank the young man that had saved her.

And so she did.

"Excuse me, Perry?" Annabeth made sure to be polite.

"Yes?" They both seemed to be deep in thought as the dual coloured eyed brother answered her. Perry didn't even look at her. He was merely waiting for Apollo to arrive, just like the rest of them.

"Thank you for saving me. If you did not help, I'm not sure what would have happened." Annabeth sincerely showed her appreciation.

"Think nothing of it." Perry did not seem interested in being thanked.

"Well it's hard not to when you almost died." Annabeth stated to the warrior.

"Hmm... I am sure that was not your first near death experience and I am sure that it will not be your last." Perry spoke the truth as he finally turned to her. A hero's life was dangerous.

"Yes, I suppose that the next battle will be as dangerous as the last." Annabeth said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"...Exactly what a child of Athena would say..." Percy cut into their conversation. This was not a compliment, but it was not an insult either.

Annabeth could not really discern the tone in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth could not decide whether she was insulted or not. This man stated that she acted like a daughter of Athena should act like, but this was not said in a praising voice. He only seemed to be judging her character.

"Almost all of Athena's children act the same way and say the same things. They seem to lack originality." Percy continued. Now Annabeth was truly insulted.

Her pride demanded that she say something back to him.

"How dare you judge me and my siblings!" She hissed, "What do you know of my family?"

"...I know enough." Percy still did not look at her. Such rudeness only made Annabeth angrier.

"Well, I'll have you know tha-" She was cut off.

"Annabeth, why are being so loud?" Thalia asked her. She and Grover seemed to have stopped their conversation in favor of stopping Annabeth from making such a scene.

"This man just insulted my mother and siblings!" Annabeth angrily spat.

Shock, confusion, and curiosity spread through her friend's faces. It was never a good idea to insult Annabeth.

"I did no such thing. I merely stated an observation that I have made over the years." Percy was oddly calm as he looked to the horizon. An angry Annabeth did not worry him at all.

"An observation that clearly wrong! Everyone in my family is completely original." Annabeth stuck her nose up in the air.

She would make him take back his comment.

Thalia and Grover all looked at each other. This was not a good situation. Annabeth could argue for hours. They silently decided to stay out of it. Even if they kind of agreed with Percy on the matter.

"Really? So everyone of your siblings does not ask questions constantly? The children of Athena do not all seek knowledge only to flaunt said knowledge when it is received? They do not all quote old sayings constantly and act like they are better for being blessed with the gift of wisdom?" Percy asked.

Annabeth flinched for a moment. That sounded exactly like her and her siblings. Every word Percy said was true. That, however, would not stop her from arguing.

"Ok they do, but..." Her sentence ended there.

Percy had finally turned to look at her. Annabeth was shocked at what she saw. Several emotions flickered through his features, even if only for a portion of a second.

First, she saw recognition and remembrance. It was like he was recalling an old dream. Then, she saw grief and despair. He look like someone who had lost everything, family included, in a house fire.

Then, he just looked old. Not his face mind you.

His eyes did.

They reminded Annabeth of Chiron. They were the eyes of someone who had lived far too long. Unlike Chiron's eyes, Percy's eyes lacked one important factor. One which causes Chiron to go on and live his life in peace.

Hope.

Percy's eyes lacked hope. They lacked the will to go on. His eyes were the eyes of a man who had long since given up.

Then again, she noted that Perry eyes weren't as bleak, not yet at least. He was the only anchor that kept Percy sane now. But who know how long it'll take before Perry gives in to despair as well.

Annabeth could no longer say anything. She was at a loss for words.

"I apologize, I did not mean to say that your family is not unique. They all just seem to act alike. They just try to be like their mother." Percy's words did not sound apologetic.

In fact, they were monotonous, but Annabeth knew that was the best she would ever get.

"All right..." Annabeth accepted his words.

For a moment, Annabeth's friends looked shocked. This shock was short lived when Percy spoke again.

"The sun is rising. You should close your eyes if you enjoy seeing."

And so they did.

* * *

Nico was definitely not crying. No, sir. A hero like him would never cry. He had to be brave. Even if he was now alone in the world.

After the twins had left to talk to Artemis, Nico went into the woods. He had told them that he needed to use the bathroom.

He knew that no one believed him.

"Sob... Oh... Ahh..." Nico had never felt so bad. Even when he lost his mother, he still had his sister. She was his everything. There was nothing to comfort him now.

He was falling into despair. No one had ever cared for him. Only his sister had stuck up for him. It was them against the world.

And now it was only him.

He had been abandoned. At the time he need help the most, he had been left behind. His sister had left him to the wolves. And he... And he...

He couldn't bring himself to blame her. She had sacrificed a lot for him. She gave up her happiness often for him. Now, she was being selfish. He accepted that and hoped that she would be happy for the rest of eternity.

That did not stop the tears, though.

"Ohh... Mommy... I wish... That... You were... Here... Sob." Nico let out every bit of stress that he had been holding in. Bianca had never cried, so he always held it in.

Now she was gone and he just let it all go.

"Nico." A voice spoke softly to him.

Nico gasped. He did not want anyone to see him. He could tell already that these people would criticize him for crying.

He quickly wiped his eyes and stumbled to his feet. Shame filled his heart when he saw who it was.

Percy was standing over him. His face was perfectly neutral as he stared at him. Nico wished that anyone else had come to find him, even Perry.

To have his new role model see him so weak was a disgrace.

"Percy... I was just... I was going to... I'm sorry." Nico looked at the ground. He was disgusted with himself. Now Percy will forever think that he is weak.

Suddenly, Nico felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly Nico looked up. Percy was now on one knee in front of him. They were now at eye level with each other.

"Do not apologize." Percy's face did not show pity or even any concern whatsoever, although he thought that he saw a flicker of concern in his dull green eyes. Did he see it? Or did he just imagine it?

"But heroes are not supposed to cry." Nico knew a lot of stories. No hero had ever cried in their stories.

"Says who? The gods? Other heroes? The pompous? They are lying." Percy's voice did not waver for a moment.

"They are?" Nico meekly asked.

"Yes, no matter what remember, you are still human. You will feel. You will stumble. You will fail. That is what it means to be human." Percy looked Nico right in the eyes. He paused for a moment and then continued.

"Others will say that showing such emotions is a weakness. They know nothing. If you are happy, smile. If you are angry, let it out and let it go. If you are sad, then deal with it in the best possible way." Percy patted his back reassuringly.

"If you need to be alone, that is fine. If you need comfort, that is fine. If you need to cry, then cry, because there is no shame in showing your grief. Especially if you just lost a family member." Perry suddenly appeared behind Nico and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

It reminded Nico of what older brothers would do when they comfort a younger sibling.

Nico was silent as he wiped his eyes. Then he said, "Thank you, Percy, Perry."

"You're welcome. Now, come. Our ride to Camp Half-blood is waiting." Perry patted his head.

* * *

Author's Note: Aww... a brotherly Nico and Percy and Perry moment. =)

Anyways, how was this chapter? I think I did pretty good. Please notify me of any mistakes. =D

Order's power is something I have thought of before I even had the idea to write this fic, but didn't see a good plot to incorporate in. Now I do though. =)

For anyone who have watched A Certain Magical Index, you'll know what I'm talking about. XD

Also, tomorrow I might take tomorrow off. But who knows? It might change with the amount of reviews I get. ;)

See you all next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: *Hits Blunt* Hey bruhs, did you all know that if I owned PJO then this reality wouldn't exist? ;)

Author's Note: Sup dawgs? I hope that everyone likes the shit so far. Unfortunately, I'm still quite low on reviews on how to improve. XD

 **IMPORTANT STUFF (DO NOT SKIP SO I WILL NOT HAVE TO ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS/COMPLAINTS):**

 **First, I made a mistake last chapter. Order's pupil's will turn red when he activates his inherited power that negates the metaphysical. This is important and I'll reveal more of his powers in the later chapters.**

 **There will be three different kinds of chapters. First one is the Canon chapters, or the present chapters, which will occur the most frequent. Second is the Origin chapters, featuring Percy and Perry's lives as they gain immortality. Third would be the Genesis chapters, featuring Order, brother of Chaos. The Genesis chapters will usually be mixed in with the Origin and Canon, and all of it will be italicized. HOWEVER, PERCY IS STILL THE MAIN, MAIN CHARACTER, EVEN IF PERRY IS ALSO A MAIN CHARACTER, SO REMEMBER THAT!**

 **Shout out to Joy, guest reviewer: I never said Artemis had feelings for Perry because he liked to hunt. Artemis merely favours Perry more than Percy, and it doesn't mean that you need to have feelings to like someone better than someone else. (This is just to clarify on what I meant by favours more) As for the Orion incident... Well... Heh heh heh... You'll see my own twist on it. ;)**

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

* * *

 _"The sun chariot is actually in the shape of a bus now."_ The twins thought as they and Nico approached the bus. _"_ _There must be some kind of irony in that."_

Apollo was always a little vain. Everyone knew that he was. The situation must be killing him. His "baby" was now a ride for a bunch of tourists.

If Percy could still feel such humor anymore, he would laugh. Perry, however, had to let out a slight giggle as he was probably thinking the same thing as him. Nico gave him a peculiar look.

Percy's face remained neutral as he entered the bus with Nico and Perry right behind him. As he approached an empty seat a few rows back, the other heroes took a quick glance at him before returning their attention back to each other.

Percy did not care for what they were talking about.

The Hunters were grouped in the back. As usual, they were avoiding all contact with people outside their pack. Percy took note that Bianca was sitting with them. She looked happy as she ignored them.

Poor Nico.

Before the boy sat down, Nico glanced over to his sister. He looked sad for a moment, but that quickly disappeared.

In its place, a resolved expression formed. Nico then took a seat beside Percy, which Perry left open on purpose as he sat behind him, and began to speak about his game again.

 _"The game is a distraction for him. It takes away his stress."_ Percy observed. _"He will soon learn to put his mind in more productive matters. Surviving will take precedence over entertainment."_

Percy only half listened to Nico as he talked. His mind was still focused on the change in the mist that has been happening. Before Athena approached him, Percy spent days trying to figure out what it was. No amount of tracking, meditating, or even dreaming provided any results.

There were no trails to track. No amount of thinking brought a solution to a problem that was not yet revealed. His attempted sleep gave no clues either. Instead of having dreams of trials to come, nightmares of the past filled his mind once again. As always.

Whatever had happened, it was a big deal. It could possibly be a strong monster on the loose. A god may have changed sides and was causing havoc. Or...

A titan might have been freed.

That was a terrifying thought. If a titan was released and now on the move, then a great battle was on the horizon. One which the gods would do anything to avoid.

Percy knew better, though. He knew that confronting the situation now would bring the best result. Whether the threat be a monster, god, titan, or something even more terrifying; the sooner that it was stopped the better.

If Percy knew where to go then he wouldn't hesitate to fight. He would not do it for honor, glory, praise, or even love. Fighting brought him no satisfaction.

No, he would do it because it needed to be done. Perry would agree.

The battle would always call out to him. His blade would always hunger for blood. Percy's instincts as a warrior would always take him to danger and death.

This would not change. No matter how much he just wanted it to end.

* * *

Thalia was officially freaking out. When she first boarded the sun chariot she knew this might happen. The sun chariot did fly, but she assumed she could just close her eyes and pretend to sleep during the ride.

This was not so.

No, she had to drive the sun chariot. For a child of Zeus, this should have been a cake walk. The sky was her element. And yet it was also her greatest fear.

Yes. She was afraid of heights. Well not really the heights or the falling itself. The sudden stop at the end is what terrified her.

Many would mock her for this. How could she, a daughter of one of the Big Three, be afraid of something that should be her greatest ally.

This was her greatest shame. And it was on display for everyone to see.

She ignored the others as they yelled at her. First, she was too high. Then, she was too low.

 _"Shut Up!"_ Thalia mentally screamed. She was stressed enough as it is.

Their words landed on deaf ears. The only thing she could focus on was how high up she was... How far the fall was...

How much pain she would be in before she died.

Nausea consumed her. Cold sweat poured like a river out of her body. Her mouth was dryer than a desert. She would give almost anything just for this to end.

Just as she was about to yell in frustration, the stress suddenly faded. Her muscles relaxed. Calmness took the place of her nausea. Suddenly the thought of dying was the last thing on her mind.

Thalia wondered for a moment what was happening. Was a god interfering? No, why would any god help her?

"Good job! Now just bring the chariot up a bit... There! That's perfect!" Apollo grinned as he instructed her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Thalia saw Apollo's eyes shift. If she was not right beside him, she never would have seen it. But for a moment, the god looked in the mirror.

Right at Percy and Perry.

Thalia herself looked at the twins through the mirror. They were looking at her. No, they were staring directly into her.

Were they the ones who calmed her? How? What could they do to change what she was feeling?..

The Mist?

Could they be using the Mist to keep her calm? It would be possible, but she was a demigod. The Mist should not affect her in such a way. Not to mention that they didn't even say anything or move a muscle at all.

And yet... Right now, she should be grinding her teeth in frustration and yet she was completely calm.

However, if it was true... If Percy and Perry could use the Mist in such way, then she needed to have a conversation with the mysterious warriors.

* * *

Apollo was putting up a happy mask. Even though he felt terrible he still kept up his sunny personality.

Pun intended.

Usually, he did not have to fake it. Apollo saw the good in nearly every situation.

Many would say that he was vain (Gods, all gods were vain). They would say that he was a little self-centered (But come on, he drove the freaking sun). Some would even say that he was uncaring of others feelings (...he is a dude, after all...).

But no one could say that his presence was depressing.

So, he faked a smile. He waved to his passengers as they exited the bus unto the camp. He even made jokes and poems.

The Campers didn't notice. The Hunters didn't notice. But the twins noticed, though.

They should. They were the one causing Apollo's distress.

Especially Perry. If he ever had his memories back...

* * *

 _"You've lost Orion!" A young man with dual coloured eyes snarled as his hand held up a older man by the neck. "And now you will pay for what you've done! Rot in Tartarus!"_

 _"No!" An auburn haired girl ran into the clearing. She screamed as she saw her best friend impaling her first love with a sword whose blade was made of pure red energy. "Stop! Why?"_

 _The Olympians watched in shock as the goddess of the moon suddenly draw back her bow and fired an arrow into the warrior, impaling him through the chest. Her cheeks were stained with tears._

 _"Ar-Arty." The young man looked shocked and betrayed as he collapsed to the ground beside the deceased Orion. Silver blood pooled around him. "Y-You..."_

 _Traitor._

* * *

Shaking the horrid memory out of his head, Apollo knew that the brothers would be at the campsite. Calculating the future was their thing. After all, Perry and Percy had incredible intuition.

So, he spent many hours thinking about how to approach them. Should he be direct or indirect? Should he be friendly or distant? Apollo knew that they would not react to any kindness, so he just smiled and waved. He said a few good words and off they were.

Some might say that he was avoiding conflict. He was.

Apollo knew what the twins were really like as individuals. Apollo knew what their life was like before they made them suffer. Apollo knew what they would say to him.

So he just stayed silent.

Until they were alone that is.

"Lord Apollo." Percy addressed the god first, his voice monotonous. Their faces were unreadable, as always, since they did not wish others to know their thoughts.

"Percy, Perry... How have you two been?" Apollo already knew the answer to that question.

"The same as we have always been." Perry remarked. "And you?"

"Great! Like just the other day... Why am I telling you two this? You're not concerned with my affairs?" Apollo was disappointed. He did enjoy talking about his life.

Apollo knew that the twins did not care. They were merely being polite.

"You asked first." Percy simply stated.

"Yeah, but... " Apollo actually did care about Percy, since her sister favoured Perry more. Percy was more like him when he was still... Alive. They had gotten along well. "We were friends once, right? You were even my wingman. Those were good times."

"Yes, you abandoning me to go impregnate a girl with a child that you will ignore for most of his or her life was totally a precious part of my life." Apollo could usually tell if someone was being sarcastic or not. Percy spoke with a very serious voice.

"Uhh... Who are we talking about?" Apollo tried to exit the current conversation.

"We are talking about your children, who are at this camp and would jump for joy to see their father for the first time." Percy's look made guilt crawl up Apollo stomach.

"Oh... Yes, but the sun chariot needs driving and..." Apollo was cut off.

"We all know that the sun chariot has autopilot." Perry interrupted the sun god.

"But it needs to be guarded..." Again he did not get to finish.

"You know the future to some extent. Will ten minutes cause the end of the world?" Perry's cold dual-coloured eyes pierced Apollo's baby blues.

"No... You're right. I just worry how they will react." Apollo finally voiced his concerns to them.

"Then imagine how they will feel if you don't go see them." Percy remarked.

Apollo was silent.

"I know that out of all the gods you pay the most attention to your children in a way. They, however, don't." Perry admitted.

Yes, Apollo spent many of hours keeping watch over his children. While he drove the sun chariot, Apollo made sure that his children would almost always succeed.

He did give them privacy when they needed it, but if they were fighting or even just showing off, he made sure that they always hit the mark. Usually.

Not that he had to intervene a lot, his children were all skilled and talented. But even then, mistakes are still inevitable.

"Go and see them. It will mean the world to them. Goodbye, Apollo." Percy said to his old friend.

With that they both turned around and walked to the Big House.

"Goodbye, Percy, Perry. I hope you two find the peace you deserve." The sun god whispered as they both disappeared from view.

* * *

Author's Note: A little shorter and late today, but it was technically supposed to be my day off so... =P

Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed. Most notably would be Guardian'sDragonOfDeath who has been the most loyal so far. You get a virtual cookie. =)

Thanks to jrrocks1 for giving the suggestion of more on their pasts as Phantom Soldiers. When I upload more Origin chapters, we're bound to get there eventually. ;)

Remember! Review so I'm more encouraged to write. XD

See you all next chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own Percy Jackson.

Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who have favourited and followed my story. It really encourages me to write! =D

However, to the guest who have been complaining about my shout outs, I'm sorry that you don't like me responding to my readers. I feel that that I am entitled to answer any questions or thank their compliments whenever possible.

As for your question, I'll reveal Perry and Order's connection as the story progresses out. So just chillax and keep reading, ok? =)

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Origin: Thieves**

* * *

 **(Percy)**

After our mother's death, Perry and I spent a lot of our time near or in water. It was the only place where my brother and I felt safe in. For some unfathomable reason, I always felt more stronger and powerful when I'm in it.

But every time I left the water and became dry, I felt weak.

I felt vulnerable. The water was my shield. Without it I was defenseless. That was bad considering how many monsters were after us.

Every other day we encountered beasts of different variety. Some were small and less dangerous. Others were larger monsters which would have killed us in an instant if we tried to fight them.

Too bad for them we never did.

Some might call it cowardly, but Perry and I never stood our ground and fought. Sensible people would realize that we were small children who could barely hold a knife, much less a weapon.

There were close calls, though. We could not stay in the water forever. There were some things that needed to be on land to do. Eating, sleeping, and bowel movements were some of them (We refused to pee in the same place we basically lived in).

Many times monsters would try to sneak up and attack. That was why one of us guarded the other and were always alert... Okay, paranoid. If any of us ever sensed the smallest signal of danger, we immediately made a beeline for the nearest source of water.

There were close calls. Teeth and fangs sometimes nicked us as we entered the body of water.

Nevertheless, we lived, even if it was no where near a good life. We could never compare it to our lives before the incident.

Not that our life was perfect back then. It was just a lot better than being on our own.

When Perry and I were not looking for food to keep us nourished, I trained. I spent hours trying to learn how to control the water like I did before.

At first, the water would do nothing. I then believed that the first time I willed the water to move turned out to be a fluke.

But Perry, however, encouraged me to keep trying at the task. My brother believed that I had the ability to manipulate the element, because he said he believed what he saw that day. Each day, Perry was usually the main contributor of our meals while I continued to train.

I really didn't know how I would have survived those days without him.

After a bit of time, I made slow, very slow, progress. I eventually could cause the water to ripple. Weeks later, I made a small wave. Then after two months, I finally made the water splash out in a concentrated blast of water which could sent a monster fly back at least a few meters. Perry was ecstatic with my progress.

However, doing this tired me significantly. Practice soon allowed me to increase the amount of times I could do this in a row.

One day, Perry decided that he wanted to train too. He begged me to send my strongest blast of water at him. I declined, thinking it was too dangerous to be used on a human being, but he persisted.

I finally gave in a few days later from his consistent pleading. Standing in water up to our waists, Perry took the sturdy tree branch he had carved into the shape of a club and stood in a ready position.

My twin nodded, signalling that it was okay to use my powers.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the power of the sea. I imagined myself like the waves, their continuous movement that generated infinite energy.

My eyes snapped open as I suddenly released all my power at once.

I soon realized in horror that I had used too much strength; the wave I had created was now easily the height of three adults. Perry screamed as he held his club out in front of him, bracing himself for the pain.

I cried out his name when the water hit him, dropping to my knees. Had I just killed my own brother?

My fear turned into relief when I saw Perry unscathed. He was still frozen in shock as he dropped his stick. But why was he staring at his right hand?

"Pericles!" I splashed tiredly towards him, shaking him by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." He stammered, traumatized from the near death experience. I didn't know what had occurred for Perry to not be hurt by my attack, but I was glad either way because my brother wasn't dead.

That officially ended Perry's first and last training session as we retired for the day.

* * *

 **Weeks Later, Outskirts of a Unknown City:**

* * *

Eventually, after months of traveling alongside the sea, we arrived at the docks of a large city.

This city was abundant with life. We had scarcely seen a soul as Perry and I traveled over the months. It was unusual to see so many people at once.

I was amazed as we traveled through the streets. People basically ignored us. They were too busy with their own lives. They had no compassion for poor orphans.

After a while, I noticed something very important. We were lost. Perry was terrified.

That was bad. Really bad. We were hungry. We were tired. We were nowhere near a water source.

In other words, Perry and I were screwed.

For hours, Perry and I both tried to find our way back to the docks. Both of us agreed on not splitting up as it was more risky and dangerous when we were separated. However, the only thing that we managed to accomplish was only becoming more lost.

The situation went from bad to worse when a monster found me alone. Perry had walked into a alley to relieve himself.

"Well look at this. A defenseless little demigod out on a stroll. Where's your mommy little hero?" The beast's dark eyes gleamed. His sharp pointed teeth formed into a smile. His skin seamed to be covered in scales.

I glared at him in anger. That just caused him to laugh.

"Ha Ha ha!" A long forked tongue shot out of his mouth. At that moment, my disgust for the monster peaked. I wished that I could make him stop laughing, but I knew that I was not strong enough to do so.

"Oh! I taste another one in the alley! Two demigods! And it isn't even my birthday!" He laughter sounded hideous.

My only chance was to run. Where to, I didn't know. I couldn't abandon my brother. With no water around I would surely die, and then the monster will go after Perry.

Before I even got the chance to do anything, he grabbed me. His clawed hand grasped the front of my shirt and lifted me into the air. His other hand was raised. He was ready slash my throat open with his claws.

Then he suddenly dropped me.

I hit the ground hard. Quickly, I rolled away and then looked at the lizard man.

His face was shocked. His body was tense. His chest had a knife in it.

Wait... What?

A pointed blade was sticking out of the monster's chest. He looked down at the blade and hissed weakly. "How?"

Then he turned to gold dust.

"You need to be careful kid, these streets are dangerous." A voice said to me. Perry ran out of the alley tightening his tunic, having heard the commotion.

It turned out that the blade had a person attached to it. Or was it the other way around?

Meh.

The man holding the knife obviously defined the term street urchin. His ragged clothes were two sizes too big. His pale face was smothered in dirt and grime. Dark brown hair that looked like a rat's nest. He looked completely disgusting.

But I didn't care. That man had just saved my life, and Perry's.

I quickly scrambled to my feet. As I looked up at the man, he gave me a lopsided grin. Mischief gleamed in his eyes. Perry stood beside me, drawing his own knife as he looked at the stranger warily.

"You need to be careful children. These streets are dangerous." The man told us as he sheathed his knife.

No truer words could have been said. Perry sighed in relief as he realized that the man wasn't an enemy, putting his weapon away.

After that meeting, the man took us to a small building called The Hidden Cave. It was an inn, a pub, and a hideout for many of the thieves in the city. That place was safe haven for those who had no where to go.

It was perfect for us.

No one asked you questions about your past. They didn't ask, because they didn't care.

"The past is the past. There's nothing we can do about it now." Was the people's motto.

Too bad they were always drunk when they said that.

The man who saved me was called Charlie. That was probably not his real name, but that was one of the beauties of The Hidden Cave. You had the privilege choose your own name.

Perry and I didn't change ours. We were always proud of the names given to us by our mother.

Charlie then explained to us about the gods and their children. He told Perry and I that all the stories our mother had taught us were true. To be honest, I had figured that out already, but there was still so much more to learn.

Apparently, monsters were attracted to us because of our smell. They knew Perry and I were children of a god, so the beasts would stop at nothing to catch us and eat us.

Then we found out that the worst part about it, which was that monsters would never truly die. After being "killed," a monster would just reform after some time in the future.

Huge bummer. That beast that killed our mother was still out there... Alive...

So we needed to learn how to survive. Charlie had taught both of us.

We learned that Charlie was a child of Hermes, who was a thief (no duh). So the first thing that he decided to teach us was how to steal from others.

Many people would think stealing is wrong. You would think that, until you understood what it felt like to starve half-way to death.

I found out that I was actually a decent pickpocket. I wasn't great at first, mind you. Better than most beginners. Perry, however, was a natural although his morals sometimes got into the way of his skill.

Sometimes, we get discovered by our victims. That was when Charlie's second lesson kicked in.

We learned to run. Bet you're thinking, "Who need to be taught how to run?"

Think again.

This type of running was different. It was called free running. Later, the mortals would change it to Parkouring when the French would develop it into a militaristic technique.

Charlie taught us how to climb, how to swing, and how to jump swiftly. Every day, we would run in the streets. Injuries came frequently. Bruises and cuts covered our bodies.

They came from the falling and failing.

I learned quickly. My running technique was so good after a year that I could escape most men. Charlie would always catch me, though.

Perry was almost as good as me, but he was a tad slower at jumps. This made us even for the fact that he was better at pick-pocketing.

For those times that we could not run fast enough, Charlie's third lesson would come in. Hiding was also important skill for a thief. My brother and I learned how to disappear into a crowd. Practice allowed us to escape into the shadows. This was our bread and butter.

Not even Charlie, the best thief in the city, could find Perry and I if we tried to hide.

I would later learn that it was our affinity with the Mist that allowed us to do this.

Of course, I never stopped practicing with water. Now that I knew that I was a demigod, I knew why I could control water. I now knew my potential. As the son of Poseidon, I could even become the strongest.

However, what baffled me was that Perry seemed to not be able to control the water like I do. He couldn't breathe in it either, although he could hold his breath for a longer period of time than other individuals.

The only thing we had in common with out powers would be our affinity with the mist. Other than that, Perry had the powers of an average mortal (Which was none at all).

He was definitely my brother, that I am sure of, but I found it peculiar that he had none of the abilities I had inherited from our father.

Then again, that was my plan. I would become strong enough to protect the people I cared about; people like Charlie and Perry. That was what consumed my thoughts as I trained endlessly.

The image of my dead mother plagued my dreams. Blood always seemed to cover my hands. Nightmares of that night continued to haunt me.

I was always an insomniac. So instead I would go into the water by myself at night. Training always helped make the images stop.

After our first year in the city, I could now perform multiple water blasts in a row. I could also levitate a small puddle of water above my head if I wished to as well.

That may seem small, but you try moving water with your will. Bet you can't do it.

After training to the point of exhaustion, I would go back to the Hidden Cave and sleep beside Perry, who suffered the same nightmares as I do. After the nightmares woke us up, we would meet up with Charlie, who would always teach a few new tricks.

I would practice all day. Then I would head to the water and the cycle would continue.

Yes, that was my routine for over a year. I was always tired and hungry, but also always wore a smile on my face because I was happy. Perry told me he felt the same.

Charlie would make us laugh everyday. Our friends at the inn would tell us stories or news when there was time. The gamblers at the pub let us watch their games.

And best of all, the monsters usually left us alone. If they didn't, I would just run to the inn or to water and the monsters would die. Everyone helped one another.

We were content, but like everything, it would not last.

All was well, until one day The Hidden Cave burned to the ground.

It had been one of those bad nights. My nightmares kept Perry and I from sleeping, so I decided to stay by the water and rest. Perry decided to join me that night.

We did that multiple times before, so no one worried about us.

I was just floating on my back in the water when Perry saw the smoke. At first I wasn't concerned. Some drunk idiot was probably causing trouble and would soon be killed by the guards. I was wrong.

As the smoke began to increase, I notice that it was in the same direction as the inn. Then I panicked. With both the water and adrenaline, I ran faster than I thought possible. Perry was a few seconds behind.

When we arrived, the inn was covered in flames. Without a second thought we ran into our burning home. We had to save our new family.

I immediately began to sweat as I entered the inn. I had never experienced such heat. My skin began to burn. My throat was dry after only a moment.

But that didn't stop Perry or me.

"Charlie!" We yelled as we crawled through the inn.

Gold dust covered the floors. There must have been a large attack by a group of monsters. They could no longer resist the urge to eat.

Then I saw Charlie's head. Not his body. His head.

I was paralyzed. The man who was like a brother to us was dead. He died in battle and we weren't even there to help.

Now the only thing left was his head. His mouth was open. His eyes were glazed over...

Then I threw up. Perry screamed when he saw Charlie.

I did not know what I could throw up. I had not eaten for a long time. But I threw up so much that my stomach and throat stung.

Finally, we just sat there staring at Charlie's head. No matter how hard I tried, I could not look away. I knew that I should turn away and get out of the building before I burned to death, but my body wouldn't move.

Perry was now trying to pull me away, but I was going to let myself die there. I've had enough of this life. I wanted to die.

But the Fates would not be so kind.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms lift me up and carry me. I did nothing to stop them. I was still in a mental shock. Perry yelled something, but I didn't hear it.

My mind only registered everything as a blur when I was carried out of the burning building. I barely noticed that I was dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

I didn't even realize that my body was covered in different degrees of burns as I laid there on the dirty stones. What I did notice was that Perry and someone else were coughing right beside me.

That person must have saved us.

Before I knew it, my adrenaline had worn off and I had passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I was on a boat. How did I know? I'm the son of freaking Poseidon. That's how.

I was lying in a hammock as I regained consciousness. My joints were stiff. My eyes were itchy. My body was covered with burns. I felt completely sick as I remembered the previous events. I would have puked again if I had anything left in my stomach.

Perry was also in a hammock beside me, looking pale and unconscious with a bandage stained red around his head. My brother had injured himself while trying to save me.

Tears ran down my face. Charlie was gone. The inn was gone. Our friends were gone.

I didn't care when someone else entered the room. I did not even give him a glance as he sat down a mere five feet away. He must have been the man who saved Perry and I.

I felt no shame in crying. If the man thought less of me, that was his problem. Our problem was bigger.

For the second time in our lives, Perry and I were completely alone.

And we were only six.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yikes, that was depressing. =/

Sorry this was a little late in the update time, but I included more content than usual.

 **Important Note: A user online had PMed me earlier today asking if this story will be Pertemis, or he'd be wasting his time reading. Please DO NOT be like him with an attitude like that because that's disrespecting the authors who have taken** **precious time thinking up the plots for their stories. Not to mention any names but *Cough frytrix Cough* that individual should have more respect for writers. Thanks.**

Now that my message is conveyed, I'll see all of you beautiful people next chapter. =)

Remember to read and review! =3


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: What did you think? Of course I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. =P

Author's Note: Sorry for being late. I needed a break.

Many thanks to those who reviewed, although I'm curious why no one would do me a favour and point out any spelling/grammar mistakes or awkward phrasing. -_-

However, I do go back once in a while to check for errors and correct them, but it's faster for a individual who has a Beta account to speed up the progress when they're reading the chapters.

 **Note: Frytrix and I are on good terms now. He was merely tired when he PMed me, so he was in a cranky mood and misunderstood. No need to hate on him anymore. =)**

Shout out to Russia says hello: Thanks for your support! Everyone should thank her for getting me off my butt and write. ^_^

Shout out to sleepy (guest): I could have longer chapters, if you'd prefer a update once every six months. ;)

Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Enjoy Chapter 9!

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

* * *

Chiron had trained many heroes. Some of them were legends. Some were average. Most of them were forgotten in history.

Every one of his students, whether they be male or female, all had a different story of their own.

Each story was unique. A hero could come from a rich family or be dirt poor. Heroes could grow proud in their accomplishments or become humbled by their adventures.

The story of a hero may end well or finish with dismal results.

Yes, every hero had their own special story of struggles. However, the most... Unique story would be the tale of Perry and Percy Jackson.

Chiron had met young Perseus and Pericles under very unusual circumstances. After a long struggle and a lot of water splashing (Chiron swears that there was still water in his ears from that fateful day), Chiron managed to calm the children down enough to actually explain who he was and what he wanted.

It didn't take a lot to convince the twins to train with him. The children were eager to learn how to defend themselves. Not to say that the two trusted him at first. No, they were far from it.

Trust was something you had to work hard to earn from them. Percy and Perry were, is, and always will be the most paranoid individuals Chiron had ever met.

That did help the young warriors, though. Demigods needed to stay alert. If they let their guards down then they would die.

Percy and Perry almost never let their guards down.

As such, Chiron was not surprised when both addressed him without even looking at him. Both warriors were meditating peacefully on the outskirts of the camp's lake.

"Hello, Mentor." Percy and Perry almost whispered in unison, turning to their centaur teacher.

"Hello Perseus, Pericles." Chiron responded with a smile, sitting beside them.

The sun was setting; the warm light shined over the demigod camp. Red and orange colours consumed the sky.

All of the cabins were casting long shadows across the area. Even the strawberry fields, which were usually depressing in the winter, seemed to shine with new life.

It was beautiful.

"Such a marvelous sunset." Chiron remarked.

"Yes, Apollo seems to be in a good mood." Percy agreed with their teacher.

"Ha ha ha, indeed! Everyone seems to be in a better mood since his visit. I wonder why he decided to stay for so long. It's as if someone or someones sent him into a long guilt trip." Chiron gave his oldest living students a knowing look.

"Even gods need help at times. Of course, all we did was tell him what he needed to do. He was the one who did all of the hard work." Perry casually stated.

Chiron just laughed.

They soon fell into a comfortable silence. Teacher and students sat side by side. Three individuals who mutually respected one other letting time run by. Neither had any reason to hurry.

Nevertheless, the silence could not last forever.

"I do have to ask and please don't be offended, but why are you two doing here?" Chiron asked.

"...We made a promise. Multiple promises, in fact. Perry and I hope to complete them all at once. Staying here for a few days is a part of them. I suppose we will have to stay in our old cabin..." Percy grimaced at that last thought.

"You two actually made multiple promises? Usually you and Perry are more reluctant to give your word to someone." Chiron joked.

"Yes, but we made some exceptions. You know how hard it is for us to say no to women in need. Plus Nico just lost the only family member he had left... How could we ignore a kindred spirit?" Perry asked.

"Hmm. I guess you both have gotten soft in your old age, Percy, Perry." Chiron joked again.

"Ha ha ha!" Percy and Perry actually laughed at his remark. Finally, Percy sobered up as he wiped his dull green eyes.

"I should be the one saying that to you, Mentor." The teen wore a small smile.

The three then continued to laugh at themselves and their old age. Such joy could not last long for them, however.

"We have felt the change in the Mist... As well as heard the stories from the past few years..." Percy was now dead serious. Both had their usual neutrality was back in full force. "War is on the horizon again."

"Yes, it is." Chiron sighed.

"...The prophecy will soon come true. I trust that you have trained the tree girl properly." Percy addressed his teacher.

"Yes, she will make the right decision. We can only pray now." Chiron answered.

"Praying to the gods will not help. They will eliminate any demigod who can potentially hurt them... Or at least try." Percy's voice faded off.

Chiron remained silent.

"The tree girl will most likely be the individual from the prophecy. But we can not assume anything. She may not be the so called chosen one. At least not yet." Percy said.

"...What are you implying Percy?" Chiron asked.

"Mentor, why would I imply anything? If I suspected anything, I would just tell you. You are my teacher." Percy was staring into his teacher's eyes. " I was just saying that life if fragile. She may die before they turn sixteen, or she may just stop aging before then like we did."

However, Perry decided to speak up. "Chiron, you also should remember Percy and I turned immortal when we were sixteen, almost seventeen. If one of us somehow loses our immortality, we could automatically take her place."

Chiron said nothing, contemplating all the possibilities.

"Dinner approaches doesn't it? I suppose that we will need to eat. You never know when you will need energy. I do hope that this will not create too much of a fiasco." Percy simply stated.

"The Hunters along with you? Your hopes may just be crushed." Chiron remarked. He was glad that their lighter mood was back.

"Probably. Oh, by the way, Mentor." Percy said as he and Perry began to walk away.

"Yes?" Chiron asked.

"They are called the Big Three for a reason. Do not think that Lord Hades will just sit around and let the prophecy go to someone else's child. He may try something. Take it as a warning."

They did not look back to see the shock on their teacher's face.

* * *

Annabeth had a hard past twenty-four hours. She had been sent on a mission, saved by strangers, forced to deal with Artemis, a rebellious Thalia who was captured, man-hating Hunters, and Apollo.

That was before she even reached the camp. Then Annabeth had to deal with all the other problems in her life.

Nico was depressed. Mr. D was being an ass. Chiron refused to answer any questions she had for him. Bianca had joined the Hunters.

She was really thinking about joining them as well.

Yeah, today sucked for her. It was almost over, though. What could happen now to make her day worse?

"Hello, Annabeth Chase." Percy said as he took a seat next to her... At her mother's table. Her siblings stared at him in shock.

Damn. She just had to ask.

"Um... hey Percy." Annabeth responded meekly, half of nervousness, half of infatuation for the powerful warrior.

Why did he come now? Couldn't she just eat in peace for once? Especially after yesterday's events.

Percy said nothing after Annabeth's greeting. He just began eating.

Annabeth thought that this was a bit rude. Perry sat at the Poseidon's table nearby, ignoring the watchful eyes of the other campers as he dug into his fried shrimp.

It had become very silent in the Dining Hall.

Annabeth didn't say anything, though. Commenting on their rudeness would only be very hypocritical.

She sighed and continued to eat herself. It was still silent, but the daughter of Athena used this opportunity to assess his guest and his brother.

Percy and Perry had taken off their leather jackets. Both now only wore a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with tight black jeans. Annabeth could not help noticing that the twins also had to be very muscular.

Most Demigods were very fit, but those two seemed to have a body you would see on Greek statues. The statues that depicted the gods. Annabeth found it very distracting to be around them.

The weirdest thing about Percy, though, were his tattoos. On his right arm was a long chain that started on top of his right hand that then wrapped around his arm until it was covered by his sleeve.

His left arm was more simple. The word JACKSON ran down on the top of his forearm.

Annabeth understood why he put his name on his arm but the chain seemed weird... Wait! On his palm was what looked like a miniature blade.

Maybe that sword he had earlier just turned in to a tattoo? Weirder things had happened.

"It is always good to look for potential threats, but now you're just staring." Percy commented in-between bites.

Annabeth had the decency to blush. She quickly looked down at the table. Then she noticed Percy's food.

Percy was eating fish, with a bunch of fruit and vegetables. However, that was not what drew Annabeth's attention. What confused her was the fact that all of Percy's food was blue.

"Why is your food all blue?" Annabeth asked. She wasn't embarrassed to ask, since Percy was sitting at her mother's table for no reason after all.

But Percy actually smirked and said, "It is an inside joke and my favorite color is blue. Perry doesn't have the same tastes, but he tolerates it." He pointed to his brother.

"Oh..." Annabeth remarked.

As they ate, Annabeth noticed the many eyes on Percy, Perry, and herself. Almost all the tables were looking at them.

Most of them were whispering and pointing.

Chiron and Mr. D were not though, which was weird considering the rules about sitting at the right tables. The Hunters continued all of the campers.

"Your wondering why I am sitting here and Perry there aren't you?" Percy addressed the question on almost everyone's mind.

"What?" Annabeth was surprised that Percy actually mentioned it. She assumed that she would have to bring it up herself.

"You and everyone else question why I sit at this table, while Perry sits at the Poseidon table." Percy re-stated monotonously.

"Well, yes. I do at least. So why are you two sitting where you both are?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, the first would be to eat," Perry spoke up, having finished eating his shrimp. Annabeth rolled her eyes at this. "Second, there are rules about which table we can sit at."

"Yeah! You need to sit at your parent's table." Annabeth used her authority voice. These guys, no matter how strong they are, were not above the rules.

"That is what I am doing." Perry's voice was neutral as he said this. "Percy can sit at your mother's table because she owes him. A lot. Although, he's technically supposed to sit here as well."

"Oh..." Annabeth's brain took a minute to process this. "Wait! That means..."

"Yes, Annabeth, we are both sons of Poseidon." Percy finished for her. "And we both have been for a very long time."

There was silence. Obviously, the other tables heard this statement.

"Oh, by the way, don't worry about that prophecy crap. We were already sixteen before The Great Prophecy was first stated." Perry chuckled.

Then the Dining Hall erupted into chaos.

* * *

Thalia was nervous. She had the right to be. So much had happened in one day.

Driving the sun was torture. Dealing with the Hunters was frustrating. Learning that Perry and Percy Jackson, the newest badasses at camp, were the sons of Poseidon turned out to be just... Terrible.

After this day, all she wanted to do was go to her cabin and sleep for a very long time. That would have to wait, though.

Right now she needed to have her questions answered.

So despite her nerves and fatigue, Thalia walked right up to the twins.

Percy, at the moment, was sitting by the campfire while Perry sat across from him. Usually, by now, the fire was to be put out. Chiron probably made an exception because they were there. The whole water control thing probably put the centaur's mind at ease.

"Greetings Tree Girl." Both nodded to their cousin in unison. Their eyes never left the fire once.

"Um... Yeah. What's up?" Thalia did not like that new nickname. "Don't call me that, okay?"

"If that is what you wish, Thalia Grace." Percy responded.

Thalia did not like her last name much either, but beggars did not get to be choosers.

Thalia sat down beside Percy. Like him, she sat on the ground. Percy looked up for a brief second, and at that moment she felt his approval of said action.

Thalia did not understand why he approved of her sitting on the ground, but she did not comment on it.

"I wanted to ask you two about what you both did on the sun chariot." Thalia was never good at beating around the bush. Neither seemed to care though. In fact, Percy gave her the same look as before.

"You want to know how and why we helped you with your fear of heights." Percy seemed to read her mind as he looked into her eyes. Even had his dual coloured eyes trained on her. Thalia now had their full attention.

 _"Wow."_ Thalia thought. _"Their eyes look like ones from old war veterans."_

Thalia did not blush. No sir. The heat from the fire was just heating up her face.

"Yep, you guessed it. Mostly I just want to know how you and Perry could possibly use the mist in such a way." Thalia admitted.

Percy was silent for a few seconds. Thalia understood that he wanted to word his answer right, so she stayed patient.

"We always have had a natural affinity with the Mist." Percy finally spoke. "Perry and I could always use it to help benefit our struggle to survive. It saved us far more times than once."

Percy paused for a moment and then continued.

"You have to understand that we have lived for a very long time. Please don't ask how." Percy's sea-green eyes narrowed for a moment.

"During this time, we learned a lot about the Mist. How it works and what it is. I do not wish to go into details, but we even learned how to actually change how individuals feel. Perry and I could even totally change a person's personality if we wanted to." He finished.

"Of course, there are restrictions." Perry finally talked for the first time since she came to the campfire. "While controlling mortals in such a way is easy, demigods and monsters are a lot harder. If we wanted to, we could change someone, but it is difficult and if the individual we're influencing fights back, then it is nearly impossible."

"When you were driving the sun chariot, you were very stressed. You might have accidentally hurt someone, so we decided to step in." The teen continued. "We used the mist to suppress your fear and give you courage. It was very easy because you were so willing to change at that moment. If you fought it then it would not have worked."

There was another brief pause. However, this time, it was a comfortable silence as Thalia digested all the information.

"But Perry and I did not take away your fear altogether. That would cause emotional scarring. But now it is my turn to ask a question. Why are you afraid of heights, Thalia Grace?" Percy broke the silence as he questioned.

Thalia could tell that Percy did not give a damn if she answered or not. He did not care, but he was forced to help and so he deserved an explanation.

"I don't know really, I just have it. It's weird. It would be like you being afraid of water." Thalia answered truthfully.

"...Do you trust your father?" Perry asked quietly.

"What?" Thalia was surprised.

"You don't, do you?" Perry's hybrid eyes seemed to pierce into her soul. "You do not trust your father. You fear that he does not love you and that he will betray you. Why this is, I do not know. Your past is not for me to investigate. But I do know that your fear of your father stems into your fear of heights. As long as you do not trust Zeus, you will continue to have a fear of falling."

Thalia was stunned. She never thought about it that way.

Percy then stood up with Perry and put out the fire.

"Come Miss Grace, we will walk you to your cabin." Percy helped Thalia off the ground and escorted her to her cabin.

"I don't need anyone to protect me." Thalia snapped at them.

"Yes, but letting a young woman walk at night alone would be rude. Even if she can protect herself. I do not doubt your skills or the camp's protection, I am just doing what I believe is right." Perry replied solemnly.

Thalia said nothing after this.

The two soon arrived at Zeus's cabin. When they arrived, Perry nodded his head towards her and said, "Try to sleep well, Thalia Grace. May your dreams remain peaceful."

Then Percy muttered to himself, "I suppose I will need to sleep tonight. It has been a few days."

Before they turned away, Thalia spoke up. "You act as if you do not care, but you still help others. You scolded Apollo, you promised to train Nico tomorrow, and you even helped me with my emotional problems. Why Percy?"

Percy looked away from her. For a moment he looked up at the sky, then at the Big House, and finally he turned back to her.

"I help others because I know in my mind that it is right. Even if my heart doesn't anymore. Luckily, my idiotic brother keeps me in check." He punched Perry's shoulder lightly, who gave him a knowing smile in return.

Both brothers then turned as they began to walk away.

"Goodnight, Thalia Grace."

* * *

Author's Note: Whew, that was tiring. =o

From the looks of school, I may not be able to update as frequent. I'm so overdue in my Biology and Physics homework... -_-

Either way, remember to read and review! =)

See you all next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Doesn't everyone get tired of this? I don't own Percy Jackson.

Author's Note: Once again, a big thank you to all who reviewed. I really love you guys (Those who reviewed). =3

Another thing is, Percy will be the main narrator for the Origin chapters. If you guys would like a few chapters in some other POV's later in the story, then PM me or drop a review. =D

I've been sick, sorry for being late. Not much to say this chapter, so enjoy it! =)

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Origin: Merchants**

* * *

 **(Percy)**

The months that passed after the fire were a mere blur to me. After losing all of my comrades I went into what people today would call a depression to seek attention.

Back then, we merely called it life.

I grew more and more dismal every day, and I didn't have the fancy drugs of future society to help. My body moved in auto-pilot as I watched time pass.

The only reason I didn't end it all was because of Perry, because that would leave him with only himself in this cruel world. I also knew that my mom, Charlie, and the rest of the people at The Hidden Cave would have wanted me to keep living.

But that was the thing. There is a major difference between being alive and living.

I was not truly living. I was a lost soul looking for another reason to live other than memories and my brother.

My memory from this time is very fuzzy. My grief got the best of me if I did not keep myself busy. Even then I sometimes had to take a moment to compose myself.

If it wasn't for my twin, the Captain, and his crew, I might have lost my mind.

The person that saved me from the fire was the Captain of the... Well in English it would be called the Sinking Rock.

...Yes, the name sucked for a boat, but for some reason everyone thought it was funny. The humour of that time period was really, really dark.

Anyways, I had already met the Captain several times before. He was the captain of a trader/merchant ship.

The Captain had a deal with the thieves of The Hidden Cave. As long as The Hidden Cave was not known as a thieves base, he would continue to trade with them for a reasonable price.

The thieves needed a way to get supplies. Stealing everything you needed to run a tavern and secret base would automatically lead to trouble with the guards.

To avoid such trouble and destruction, the thieves used their stolen money to buy goods from other cities. I asked why they didn't just buy goods from around the city instead.

Apparently, no one want to have their face recognized by someone they had stolen from earlier. Life was complicated for thieves.

This system worked for both sides. The thieves got the supplies they needed and the traders got rid of their merchandise while still making a profit.

When Perry and I was staying at The Hidden Cave, several different merchant ships had done business with the thieves there. I remembered some of them, but the crew of the Sinking Rock stood out in my mind even before the fire.

The Captain was a good friend to Charlie. They always joked with each other when the Captain was in the city. Charlie trusted the Captain, so I knew that we could too.

It was coincidental that the Sinking Rock was in port that day. I doubt any other crew would have bothered to try to save a bunch of thieves. The Captain saved our lives, and I just wish that I could remember his name. Perry didn't recall his name either.

Like I said, I remember very little from this time. And everybody called him Captain, even the thieves.

After saving us, the Captain offered to let us sail with him and his crew once Perry returned to good condition after a few days. He knew that we wouldn't help much with the physical aspects of sailing with we being children and all, but having sons of Poseidon on the ship was sure to bring good fortune.

A child of Athena was thinking ahead again... At least I think he was Athena's son. He was a demigod, that I knew for sure.

Before you mention the whole Athena hating Poseidon thing, you should know that not every child of a god adopts their parent's way of thinking. Some of us, especially back then, didn't really care too much about what our parent's preferences were.

So Perry and I joined the crew of the Sinking Ship (Bet that sounds weird).

Most of our work was to act as cabin boys. It sure wasn't pretty, but it was worth it to not having to worry about our next meal.

The crew traveled to different cities. Many different goods were sold and bought. I was still to hazy to remember anything remarkable about our travels or the goods that were on the ship.

As time passed, my emotional wounds slowly healed into scars. I continued to train every chance I got with Perry's help. When in a city, we would always go off to practice our pick-pocketing skills and free running skills. It hurt my heart to use the skills Charlie taught us, but knowing that he could live on in me drove me to hone my abilities.

Water manipulation was a daily aspect of my training. My skills grew at a faster pace now that water was around me constantly. However, whenever Perry was present or in contact with the water, I had little to no control.

This I did not know why. Perry and I never understood his ability until a few years later, but that's another story.

While I could not practice the more destructive aspects of my power while out at sea, I could practice the more refined water manipulation techniques. I started with hovering a small droplet of water in midair. Then, I quickly added more droplets day by day until I could hover a whole bucket's worth of water in the air using the same method.

The next step that I took was shaping the water. First, I tried simple shapes like circles and squares. Later, I was able to make more difficult shapes like weapons.

But they were weapons that could not help me. I had no professional knowledge of how to wield a sword or knife. Charlie refused to teach Perry or me on how to use a weapon. He probably wanted us to keep some of our innocence.

Too bad he already taught us how to steal. Charlie was never the most logical person.

The Captain never had the time nor the patience to teach us how to fight either. He was a complicated man and a piss poor teacher. He expected perfection too quickly and refused to continue teaching me and my brother.

He even forbid the crew from teaching us.

You probably would think him to be an asshole. And sometimes he was one. He had a stressful job of taking care of the crew and dealing with all the trading. He usually was nice, but the stress got the best of him sometimes.

So we had no one to teach us how to fight. A part of me was deeply hurt that we had no one to help us protect ourselves. Another part of me, a very small and deep part of me, really didn't care at all. That part of me scared me a little bit. I didn't understand why I would accept defeat so easily.

Of course that fear would die over time.

And time passed while I we traveled with the ship and crew. Perry and I soon slowly grew both in height and in skill.

Sailing was natural to me, more so than Perry. Living at sea was ingrained in my blood. The calmness of the gentle waves always soothed me.

After my mourning process was finally over, I started to regain some of the happiness that I had in the past. Life on the Sinking Rock was probably the most relaxing time of our lives up to that point.

We had so little to actually worry about. We did not have to find our own food. We did not have to worry about monsters... Much. And I had a sense of peace only the sea could provide to me.

Still deep down I knew that it would not last. Something would happen to the ship, I knew it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but as long as I was on that ship I knew that tragedy would eventually find us.

Luckily, it did not find us until after we left the crew.

Two years after we first started sailing with the crew of the Sinking Rock, the ship landed in a small village whose name would be changed multiple times throughout history.

The ship had been traveling for a long time up to that point. We had sailed to many different countries at that point. In fact, we had been in so many different countries that the languages had blended into our minds.

Our brains as children accepted the many languages we had learned. In fact so, Perry and I are no longer able to remember what our original language was or what country we were born in.

The crew wasn't any help either. Every person on the ship was from a different country. Even the ship was from a different country than my own.

It may seem weird to you, but with our life, and with all the traveling (not to mention some mental blocks to stop unwanted memories), Perry and I could not never recall where our so called "home" country was.

We never really cared either.

I did know, however, the country that the small town we landed in was in Spain. That fact would forever be burned in my mind, because it was the last time we would see the crew of the Sinking Rock and also because it was the place where our lives would change forever.

As always, Perry and I went free running as soon as the ship landed. There was not much to climb, but that didn't stop us.

For hours, we climbed and jumped across the rooftops. We had some trouble because both of us did not get a lot of practice while we were sailing, but we quickly adjusted to the pace.

Of course, nothing could ever stay simple in my life. I had made a wrong move while climbing down from a roof and I fell down right to the alley below. Perry screamed in panic.

I groaned as I picked myself off the ground. There were no serious injuries, but I would be sore the next day for sure. Seeing that I was fine, my twin was finally able to calm down as he dropped beside me.

As I was scolding myself on my sloppy technique, a laughing voice resonated down the alley. We froze both from embarrassment and from caution.

Someone had seen us. If said person was a threat, we might need to run back to the ship.

The man as I could see him was in no way normal. In fact, I would not have called him a man back then. He was more animal than man. Literally. Instead of legs, he had the body of a horse under his torso.

Only one thought passed through our minds at the time.

Monster.

Of course, we would not call a centaur a monster now, but back then we had yet to encounter a friendly being that was not human.

Before I could think of a plan, the centaur spoke. "That was some fall you had there young man. You should be careful. Climbing like that could get you hurt."

I was insulted. How dare that thing insult my free running skills! That was my first fall in months! Anger burned inside of me as I formulated a reply.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Still, I knew better than to open my big mouth, say something stupid, and get us both in trouble.

My mind was quickly forming a plan of escape. It had rained recently. Water covered the ground. If I blast him from water with both sides, it might give us enough time to climb to the nearest roof.

Looking at his legs, I knew that he would not be able to follow us. I just had to distract him enough to buy us time.

"I'm sure you can young demigod. But from the way you're acting, your plan of survival is merely to run. Fighting is not an option for you." The centaur observed.

 _"Yeah, just keep talking. Just a little bit longer."_ I was now stalling for as long as possible, trying to keep him distracted. "How do you know, centaur?"

"I have seen many warriors. I have trained many warriors. You do not hold yourself as a warrior, or at least not yet." He answered.

 _"Just a few more seconds..."_ I was now ready to attack. "Yeah, well we have been looking for someone to train us, but it has been difficult lately."

"Well, now that you menti…." The centaur was cut off by two torrents of water blasting him from both sides. He was clearly stunned, but for extra measure I blasted him a third time and knocked him back down the alley. With that Perry and I hurled ourselves up the wall.

I laughed in exhaustion. I had never blasted that much water at once before. I had to take a moment to regain some energy while Perry stood guard. We were safe for now as the centaur had no way to reach us and that he had no weapons on him.

Staring at the centaur, I felt a flicker of regret. The centaur never did look threatening. Now soaking wet, the centaur was trying to compose himself.

Normally we would have run off. For some reason, we didn't. I just stood there staring at him. Something was keeping us from running. I never knew why. Instinct? Sympathy?

Fate?

The centaur was now back on his feet and stared at us. We stared back.

"Why didn't you two run?" He asked.

We didn't give an answer.

Apparently he didn't need one. "So you said you both need a teacher."

That began the whole conversation that led to our present life. He explained everything. He told us his name, occupation, and the reason he was there.

The centaur was Chiron. The Chiron. We could barely believe it. The greatest teacher in the world was in front of us. And he wanted Perry and I to be his students.

"I have other students as well. We are all camped out in the forest right now. If you want you may join us in our travels." Chiron offered.

I paused. I did not know if I could trust him. He could be lying. He could be trying to lure me away from water. I could tell that Perry was conflicted and felt the same.

This is what my mind thought, but my instincts said otherwise.

They said to trust him. He would help us. He would make us strong.

But what should I trust? My mind or my instincts? Perry nodded to me.

I made my choice. We both climbed down the wall and said in unison, "We would be honored to be your students, Mentor."

* * *

Author's Notes: I loved the part where Percy blasts the crap out of Chiron. I mean cmon, the mental image is so awesome. XD

As for the next chapter... Well, I have a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. It may be a little late too, but don't worry, I won't leave you homies hanging. =)

See you all next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Perry and my ideas.

Author's Note: Early update for everyone! =D

Sorry to anyone who finds this story slightly slower paced than other chaos or betrayed fics. I just like to build up character, and not rush on the story and the romance. I want to build up the relationships and give everyone a good understanding of their different personalities before I decide to... Unleash hades. =)

Once again, many thanks to those who reviewed.

To Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Update your own goddamn story already! I want to know what happens next! XD

To Russia says hello: Same to you, dummy. =P

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

* * *

Dreams are curious things. People for centuries have tried to know the meaning of dreams. Were they our deepest desires? Were they our greatest fears? Or were they warnings of the future?

No mortal knows for sure. Even demigods, monsters, and most minor gods are clueless about the sub-conscientious images that form when the mind creates during slumber.

That didn't stop them from making theories, though.

To mortals, dreams were expressions of yourself in the most basic level. To demigods, dreams were supernatural messages of the past and future. To the gods, dreams were passages to other planes of existence.

Every person has their own answer to what dreams were. Dreams were different to every person, except all had one trait in common.

The most important thing about dreams was undeniable. Dreams are windows of escape. They allow a person to exit reality, and view what the dreamer believes to be absolute. They could be absolute truths, absolute objects, or absolute emotions.

The key word is absolute. Dreams are absolute. They are the absolute exits from life itself.

Except for Percy and Perry, of course. Neither could ever escape their responsibilities.

Granted, demigods did not have the best track record with sleeping, but even they could have a few nights with no nightmares. The twins, however, had long since accepted that they would never have a good night's sleep.

This night was no exception either.

Everything was dark. That was the first thing Percy first noticed and there was not much else to comment about it.

Then slowly forms began to take shape. Dark fire burned from the newly formed torches. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all dark in color and the shadows only increased the dark theme.

The room Percy found himself in was a very large room. Columns rose from the ground and reached the high ceiling above him. Carvings which were demonic in nature were all over the room. Chains and shackles stained with blood hung from the ceiling.

All of this was designed for two purposes. First, to instill fear into individuals. Second, to bring attention to the giant throne in the room.

Percy knew where he was instantly.

"Greetings, Perseus Jackson." A dark booming voice echoed from the throne.

"Hello, Lord Hades." Percy answered politely. This was going to end well for sure.

"You are aware of why I called you here," This was a statement and not a question.

"I have an idea," Percy responded and then paused. "...I was surprised to see them. After what happened to their mother, I thought that you would keep them in that pathetic hotel until the prophecy was over." The lord of the Underworld sighed.

"Things change. I could not let something so important as the fate of the world be left in the hands of the arrogant children of my foolish, lying brothers. No offence warrior." Hades was referring to the children part. He knew that Percy agreed with him about Zeus and Poseidon.

"None taken Lord Hades." Percy could not be offended so easily.

"Both of my brothers broke their promises," Hades continued. "Then they allowed their spawns to be rebellious and destructive. Zeus's brat of a daughter actually accused me of stealing his thunderbolt. Why would I want to do that anyways?"

"Stereotyping is a terrible thing..." Percy commented.

"Yes, we both know how hurtful that can be." They then settled into a comfortable silence.

The two simply enjoyed a moment of peace. They were so rare in life. In addition to them always fleeting of course.

"After I saw the attitude of Thalia and the hesitation of my brother to sacrifice his children like he was ready to do to mine, I knew that Bianca and Nico were now needed. The Tree Girl definitely cannot be the one of the prophecy." Hades's anger was clear.

"Are you sure that you are not just still angry at Zeus for killing Maria?" If Percy did not have Hades' respect, then the god of the Underworld would have already lost his temper.

...And that would be bad.

"...A little... But I am right about them. None of their children can be part of the prophecy and keep this world intact." Hades was still angry. Percy knew he had better change the subject, or else invoke the wrath of the powerful god.

"You do not have to convince me. What's done is done. Instead let's talk about your children's future. Bianca is now part of the Hunt. She can no longer be part of the prophecy. That leaves Nico, who is too young for the prophecy right now..." Percy trailed off.

Percy always hated having a conversation in his dreams like this. He lacked a body necessary to pace, sit, or even turn his head. Right now he was a floating spirit. It made him feel weak.

He hated feeling weak.

"And that brings us to why you are here. Bianca was originally the one I planned to be in the prophecy. I never dreamed she would join the Hunt, but..." Hades signed demurely.

"If she is happy with that then fine. She will be safe in the Hunters. Nico is another story, though. He is young, inexperienced, and naïve. He is nowhere near ready to fight, and now his sister can't protect him."

"I noticed," Percy said, having a hunch on where the conversation is leading to.

"So I need someone, or someones to help him. Individuals who are skilled. Individuals who will not judge him for his relation to me. Individuals who can teach him to survive." Hades was now beating around the bush.

Percy hated that. Then again, gods are too proud to beg, so he ignored the bitter feeling.

"Perry and I already agreed to show him some swordplay. In fact, we are supposed to meet tomorrow. Chiron can take care of the rest." Percy finally decided to stop Hades from continuing his pitiful attempt.

The Underworld God smirked at him. "That's good, but its not what I entirely meant. I want you two to take him as an apprentice."

Silence. Perfect silence was his answer.

"...You do realize our track record with your children is terrible." Percy reminded Hades, willing himself to not deadpan.

"Yes, but they went too far to prove their own greatness. I do not blame you nor Perry. I never did. Unlike the other gods, I do not hold the grudges of my children." Hades responded.

"...Okay, then what about our track record with people. In fact, so many people and monsters died because of us, most immortals know me and my brother as the Immortal Inquisitors." Percy argued.

"So a few bad people died, what about it? Judgment served on the wicked. Trust me, I'm an expert on that. Nico has a better chance of surviving with you than at camp. Especially after one of the campers figures his parentage out. Children of the Big Three have never been called subtle." Hades answered.

"...This is the third request we have gotten this week from a god... Originally, I just offered to train him because of his sister..." He paused. "Losing someone like that hurts and I knew that he looked up to me and Perry... But..." Percy still did not think that this was a good idea.

Sure he had taught people before, but that was different. Showing someone the basics of fighting is easy. Training someone as a warrior and as a person was one of the few things Percy nor Perry had ever done.

"I'll think about it." Percy finally answered.

"Good." Hades was pleased.

"…Before I go... H-How is Rebecca?" Percy had to ask.

"She is enjoying the rewards of her heroic deeds." Hades responded. "Were you worried about her?"

Percy snorted. "Hell no, if anything, I knew that she would be fine. I just..." He paused for a moment before speaking again.

"I just miss her."

Hades was silent. If he was sympathetic, he didn't show it. Finally, the God of the Underworld spoke up.

"She wishes you and Perry luck on finding happiness, but she mainly hopes that you will someday be able to find someone else to spend the rest of eternity with. Rebecca still wishes for you to move on and forget about her." Hades told Percy truthfully.

There was another pause.

While he and Percy were on decent terms now, they had not always been that way. Many of Percy and Perry's old quests caused trouble for Hades, unintentionally of course. And Hades knew that They remembered all of the trials Hades caused for them.

Their civil behavior towards each other began far into Percy's long life. Right before Percy met the now late Rebecca Jackson, in fact.

Soon the room began to blur. Percy's dream was shifting.

"It's been a pleasure, Percy. Keep Nico safe." The God of the Underworld bid him farewell.

* * *

After the meeting with Hades, Percy's usual dreams of blood, tears, and pain returned.

For a short while anyway. Knowing that Rebecca was happy in the afterlife brought him some slight peace within the immortal's heart.

Morning, however, brought an end to Percy's terrifying nightmares and signalled the beginning of a new day.

As Percy moved to sit up in his bed, he rubbed his eyes. He had not slept in an actuall bed for a few months. It was nice to wake up without the stiffness gained from sleeping on the ground.

Sitting on the side of his bed, Percy looked to see his twin brother still asleep. Percy made sure to choose a bed a few rows down and on the opposite side of the cabin. Both needed distance from one another at night when the nightmares would plague them.

Staying silent, Percy rose from his bed. He quickly put his shirt and jeans on, then fixed the bed to make it look presentable. Percy had many different sets of clothes stored at this camp. He had yet to retrieve them so he wore his clothes from yesterday instead.

The really good thing about being a son of Poseidon; you can clean and dry your clothes at will as long as you have enough water. But Percy did feel like going for a good swim.

After putting his boots on and grabbing his leather jacket, Percy silently exited the cabin. No need to wake his twin up yet.

As he walked to the lake, Percy noticed that there was a lot of activity at the Big House. Usually, this would bother no one, but considering that it was five in the morning...

 _"I had better make sure there is no emergency."_ Percy thought.

* * *

Chiron was very tired. Yesterday had been very stressful and all he wanted was to get eight hours of uninterrupted sleep.

He was interrupted half-way through, though. No rest for the weary... Or immortal.

"We need to depart immediately!" Zoë yelled. She apparently woke up two hours ago after having a vision. The Hunter said that Artemis had been kidnapped, sending the rest of their group into a mass panic.

Chiron believed her, but he wished that she would stop switching languages. She had been through Greek, French, and Spanish already.

After waking up, Zoë stormed to the Big House. She demanded to see Chiron, and, in the process, angered Argus. That started the whole fiasco.

Zoë and Argus were about ready to rip each others' heads off. It had taken a long time to cool both of them down and then get the Hunters to stop panicking.

Grover was not helping either. He swapping back and forth between admiring Zoë and gaping at Chiron's sleep attire. Yes, he had yet take out the curlers in his tail...

Don't judge him about it. He could kill you!

"I know that you're distressed right now, but you need to think rationally. Lady Artemis ordered you to stay hear and I cannot allow you to leave unless she says so." Chiron made sure to stay calm. This situation was dire, but panic would not help.

"How can she give us orders if she is gone!?" Zoë looked almost crazed right now. Chiron understood her goddess was in danger, but this was not helping the situation or his growing headache.

As he was about to answer, when another voice spoke.

"Would Lady Artemis want you to put the Hunters in danger?" The voice of Percy Jackson piped up.

Zoë turned her head so fast that her neck popped. A lesser man would have pissed his pants at her look, but Percy just ignored it. "What?"

"You are demanding to take all of the Hunters to search for Lady Artemis, correct?" He receive a nod from Chiron and continued. "Think about that for a moment. You are going to take an entire group of Hunters to search for a goddess who was captured by a force which has to be stronger than said goddess. Then if you do find her, you plan to fight the force which bested an Olympian. How will that work out?"

Zoë still glared at the teen, but it looked like that she was listening to him. She turned back to Chiron. "Then what do thee suggest we do?"

Chiron sent a silent thank you to the gods for Percy right now. That saved him some trouble at least.

"We need to wait. As Percy said, running off right now will not help. Even if we did know where Artemis is right now. I couldn't just send you out. But considering that we don't know where Lady Artemis is now, we should stay calm and wait for a sign of what to do next." Chiron explained.

Zoë did not look happy, but she still nodded.

"Fine, we will do it thine way." With that, she stormed out the door. She probably was going to speak with the other Hunters.

"Thank you, Percy." Chiron smiled at his student. Grover was staring in wonder at Percy.

"It was nothing, Mentor. I was glad to help." Percy was now rubbing his eyes with his right hand. A habit he had picked up from his teacher.

"How did you do that?" Grover asked. He looked like a gapping fish at the moment.

"Even the greatest man-hater will listen to sound logic." Percy answered nonchantly.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but why are you here right now, Percy?" Chiron questioned. "And is Perry with you?"

"No, he's still sleeping. I was on my way for a wake up swim when I saw the commotion... That is quite disturbing, Mentor." Percy responded.

"Yes, Artemis disappearing is a bad sign." Chiron agreed.

"Oh, yes... That too. But I was talking about your tail curlers." Percy stated as he walked out the door.

Chiron was now the one who looked like a fish. Grover took the look of a hyena by failing to hide his laughter.

Chiron then sighed and shook his head. That certainly brought back memories.

 _"Ah, simpler times..."_ He thought happily with a smile.

Time to get some sleep before the other campers woke up.

* * *

Author's Note: You're welcome for the fast update. I abandoned my homework for everyone, so please review. =,(

This chapter was slightly filler, but it served the fact to bring important elements into the story later. I hope everyone will understand that.

Remember! Rate and review! =D

See you all next chapter!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naw, Percy Jackson don't belong to meh.

Author's Note: I was stupid to update chapter 11 so quick because it didn't refresh to the top of the updated list, and nobody got the notification. I should've waited a day. XD

Either way, I'm still thankful to those who reviewed. It's good that apparently no one is flaming the story, so I guess it is pretty decent in terms of quality. =P

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

* * *

Nico was not usually excited to wake up at eight in the morning, but today was an exception.

Today, Nico was going to train with Percy and Perry, the two mysterious and powerful warriors! He was going to learn all sorts of fancy moves! Soon he would be a hero and go on quests and become famous...

That was when Nico's mind began to wander. He daydreamed of an adult version of himself slaying monsters and taking names. The mind of a young, naïve child.

With no real grip on reality.

Nico was supposed to meet them by the lake. He assumed the twins had some super secret training technique that only sons of Poseidon could create.

Many people were shocked about their heritage, but Nico just thought, well duh.

Who else could control snow (a state of water) like an arm? In fact, did anyone else notice that Percy was completely dry after the fight? Even his boots were as dry as bones and he was walking around in melting snow for the love of the gods.

 _"It's not that hard people..."_ Nico thought. Granted only a few people saw Percy fight, but those few individuals were the most shocked.

What? Nico might be young and inexperienced, but not stupid.

These thoughts soon faded as Nico approached the Lake.

As soon as he saw two figures, Nico took off running. He was so excited!

The distant look on Percy's face slowed him down. The older teen looked hundreds of miles away. Yet the only thing he was looking at was something small attached to a long necklace chain.

Nico did not see what it was, but Percy was holding it between his thumb and his index finger. In Percy's other hand, a small white handkerchief was held. It was held like Percy was polishing the necklace in his hand when he got distracted.

Nico could not see what it was that Percy was holding, but by Percy's faraway look, it was probably important to the child of the King of the Sea.

This sight quickly vanished when Perry caught sight of Nico, nudging his brother. Percy immediately put the necklace on and hid the chain under his collar before zipping up his jacket. He then put his handkerchief into his pocket.

While Nico was insensitive to a lot of things, he knew that bringing up the necklace would put an end to this lesson. So, Nico kept his mouth shut about it.

"Good morning, Nico." Percy and Perry greeted the young demigod in unison.

"Good morning!" Nico nearly shouted. He was close to bouncing. This was going to be so awesome!

Percy and Perry then sat down on the ground and gestured for Nico to do the same. After the three were seated, the twins closed their eyes for a moment. They did not say anything as they just sat there.

Nico was confused. What was he doing? Were they going to train or not?

Nico decided to be tactful in his question. "What the heck are you guys doing?" He failed.

"We are meditating. It helps build control. This is your first lesson." Percy then opened his sea-green eyes while Perry's stayed closed.

"To be a true swordsman, you will need control. Without control your blade will fail you. Without control you will lose all confrontations. And without control you will die."

"Wha-?" Nico suddenly got paler than his already pale skin.

"Not many heroes have control. That's why most of them die painfully or tragically. Now, we are probably scaring you, but guess what? That's good. That is your second lesson. Fear is not bad. It produces caution, and caution will keep you alive. Don't, however, let fear control you. You should always be in control." It was Perry's turn to speak as his cold dual colored eyes also opened and stared deep into Nico's dark ones.

For once, Nico had nothing to say. This is not what he was expecting.

"Your third lesson is this. Death happens. Now that you know that you are a demigod, monsters will always attack you. They will try to kill you. They will succeed too, if you let them." Percy spoke solemnly.

"You might think that we're being harsh and brutal. And yes, yes we are. But we do not have time to hold your hand. Like it or not, you are now part of this world. So you need to get used to it." Perry continued.

"Let me tell you now. If you decide to learn under us, we will not let you quit. As our student you will learn and you will survive. But the training will not be fun. At some points, you will even come to hate us." Percy added.

"Right now is your only chance to leave. You can get up and go back with the other campers. You can take everything slow. You can enjoy your childhood for a little longer. Or you can stay here and be our student. Doing this will end your childhood. Doing this will change you into a new person. Doing this will cause this current Nico to die, and in his place a new evolved Nico will rise." Perry finished.

"So what is your choice Nico?" The twins asked in unison.

This was a turning point in the young demigod's life. He now had two paths ahead of him. He did not know how either path will end.

The beginning was now, though.

Normal children would have run away from these psychopaths who were telling a child about death and pain. But Nico couldn't bring himself to do it. Leaving now was the safer choice. Chiron and the other demigods could help him...

But not as much as Percy and Perry could help, though. Chiron had others to teach and the other campers had their own problems to deal with.

Nico knew what Bianca would do in this situation. She would go back to camp. She would take the safer path. She would forget all about Percy and Perry.

...Just like she did to Nico.

Nico loved his sister. She used to be everything to him. Now, she was a Hunter. She left him weak and defenseless.

He couldn't stay like this. He knew what he needed to choose.

"Please mentors, teach me how to survive."

* * *

"...Okay, let's get started." Perry said, slightly more upbeat from his usual monotonous expression. "Meditation will be your first exercise."

Nico still wore a skeptical look on his face.

"Meditation clears the mind and body of unwanted stress. It gives you a new view on yourself. Now, do what we do. Cross your legs. Put your hands on your knees. Straighten your back. Good, now close your eyes and take deep, steady breaths." Percy explained stoically.

Nico did as he was told. He had troubles on not fidgeting. He could never sit still due to the ADHD taking over. So, he focused on not moving.

"Demigods are fidgety. It is our instincts in battle taking over. That is why you need control. If you rely on you instincts completely, then you will be in trouble when they are to slow to save you." Perry commented.

They continued to meditate for a few more minutes, but Nico couldn't force himself to stay still. He needed to move around, but he couldn't be weak in front of the twins. If they could do this, quite easily in fact, then why couldn't he?

"Good, Nico." Nico snapped open his eyes. When did they stand up?

"You did well in fighting your battle instincts. Remember, you control them, not the other way around. Everyday you should meditate for at least fifteen minutes. It will be difficult and slow process, but the results will be worth it." Percy spoke to Nico as he helped the young demigod up.

Nico's legs were a little stiff now. He hoped he could meditate in a more comfortable spot next time.

Perry looked out at the water for a moment and then turned back. "When fighting, whether with weapons or not, what are the most important aspects?"

"Umm... Ahh... Power?" Nico guessed.

"Power is important, but no, power is actually secondary. The most important things are your base and your guard." Percy corrected him.

"Your base is the positions of your legs and feet. Every move you make, whether offensive, defensive, or evasive, essentially comes down to where your base is or was. If your feet are in the wrong positions, none of your moves will be effective." Perry performed a series of complex footwork changes as he spoke. "Without support, your attacks are meaningless. Without your base, blocking is nearly impossible. Without the proper position, you can do nothing."

"And next is your guard." Percy took over once his brother finished. "Your guard is the position of your arms. A guard is necessary for two reasons. One: A guard is a sign of readiness. If your guard is down, you are not ready for a conflict. Keeping your guard down is the ultimate sign of trust, confidence, or arrogance. And two: A guard allows your blocks and strikes to move faster. Those nanoseconds can mean the difference between life and death."

"Do you understand what we are talking about, Nico?" Percy finished his explanation with a question.

 _"This is a lot to take in..."_ Nico thought. "Umm... So you're saying that where you position your limbs is very important?" He guessed.

"Yes, very good, Nico." Percy complimented as Perry gave a nod. Nico beamed at the praise.

"During a fight, though, you cannot think about where your arms and legs should be. That's why this next drill is necessary. To move without consciously thinking about it, you need to build muscle memory. Which means that we will build a habit of positioning by repetition." Percy told Nico.

"Umm… What do you mean?" Now Nico was very confused.

"What does every athlete do to get better?" Perry sighed.

"They practice, of course... Oh!" Nico exclaimed, realizing what they were implying.

"Yes, they practice the same drills hundreds of thousands of times. Athletes and warriors are similar in this and many other aspects as well. To be the best, one must practice until the movements are instinctual. You have to move without thinking or you will fail." Perry explained. "Musicians, scholars... All follow the same formula. Practice makes perfect."

"So how do I do that?" Nico asked.

"You are going to practice getting into the same fighting position over and over again. This will be extremely boring, but it is necessary." Perry said as he reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out two Staedler Mars Plastic switchblade erasers, making Nico raise an eyebrow at the older demigod.

However, flicking them open with his thumbs, the erasers suddenly transformed into twin bronze swords that glinted wickedly in the sunlight. Nico felt like he was ready to explode with happiness and excitement when Perry gave him a blade.

"I had these here earlier. I hid them away because I wanted you to stay focused." Percy took a step back as Perry then took a stance with his own sword. His legs were shoulder length apart.

Perry's right leg was in front, but his feet were still parallel to each other. The teen held the sword in front of him with both hands. "This is one of the most basic defensive stances. Now, try it for yourself."

Nico did so, but it did not feel right. The sword was heavy and he felt off balance.

Perry stabbed his sword into the ground while Percy walked over to Nico. He corrected Nico's stance and stepped back.

 _"I feel more balanced now at least,"_ Nico thought.

"Release your stance... Alright Nico, to build your muscle memory, you will continue to practice your stance. I will help make any corrections if it need be." Percy spoke.

At the beginning, Percy corrected Nico's stance in multiple ways. "Shoulders more relaxed. Deeper stance. Hold your sword higher." Percy said as Perry sat down lazily on the grass.

Later, though, Percy started correcting less and less. And eventually...

"There. That stance is perfect, Nico. Let's stop on that good note, shall we?" Percy said as he retrieved Nico's sword.

Nico was a bit disappointed. This was important, he understood that. But he expected more from this. And of course, he voiced his opinion.

"Nico, do you really think you are done training today? Tha t wasn't even the warm up. In fact, that wasn't even the pre-warm up. That was to make sure you know enough to stay alive in the real training. After breakfast, the real training will begin. And trust me, by the end of the day you will wish you could go back to this." Percy's voice was still neutral in tone, but for some reason, Nico felt scared.

Perry gave him the ghost of a sly smirk as he used his thumb to push the opposite side of the hilts of the swords, turning them back into switchblade erasers. If the warrior wasn't so expressionless, Perry would've had the same feel of a 90's thug with a pocketknife due to his appearance. Minus the heterochromia of course.

 _"Is he serious?"_ Nico thought as they walked back to camp.

Their training can't be that bad, right?

…Right?

* * *

Thalia Grace was nursing her growing headache. Her winter break was not supposed to be this stressful. She was supposed to help Grover and then spend the rest of her vacation trying not to worry about Luke, Kronos, or war.

Instead, her best friend was avoiding her. The Hunters were causing trouble. Grover was acting like a stupid lost puppy. And finally, she has a stupid crush on the two hot and immortal warriors that stepped into camp.

 _"Really Dad? First getting turned into a tree and now this."_ Thalia complained in her mind.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

In foresight, it was obvious with the snow and unbelievable fighting abilities that they had more experience than the average demigod. Thalia knew that average sons of Poseidon could not dream of controlling water in another state within their lifetime.

So, for a individual like Percy, who apparently had some form of immortality and at least over 60 years of practice (at least, according to Thalia's math), this ability could be used to move at superhuman levels.

That explained why the fight was so one sided. It was like a lion without teeth or claws trying to fight a shark 50 feet below water. The monster never stood a chance against Percy Jackson.

The fight might have been less one sided if the snow wasn't there, but Thalia quickly dismissed these thoughts. Ifs did not matter in a fight. The only thing that mattered was how the fight ended. In the end, Jackson won. It doesn't matter how. All's fair in love and war.

But that just gave Thalia a whole new reason to be afraid.

It was a primal fear, really. Thalia had always been at the top, due to being the only child born of the big three with a good control of her element, which was lightning.

She was naturally strong, thanks to her parentage. Now someone(s) have come along who were faster, stronger, had more control over their element, and was definitely more experienced.

Both twins could easily kill her individually. That Thalia was certain of.

 _"I need to train more,"_ Thalia thought. _"More and more dangerous enemies keep appearing."_

So that was what she did. The daughter of Zeus had trained all day and was getting ready to go eat lunch when a large commotion caught her attention.

There was a large crowd around the sparing area. Most of the crowd was from the Ares cabin, but many other campers were there too.

As he neared, Thalia recognized a familiar face in the crowd.

"Hey Beckendorf, what's happening?" She asked the head of the Hephaestus cabin.

"That guy Percy and his brother were bringing their nice bikes over to the shop, where those came from, I don't know, but he was asking me if I could check maintenance on it ( _"The answer was definitely yes, knowing you," Thalia thought._ ) when Clarisse came over and started challenging Percy to a fight. As you can see, this is where it led to." Beckendorf answered.

"Thanks." Thalia said to Beckendorf as she pushed through the crowd.

 _"I have to get closer!"_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for making this chapter somewhat filler.

The swords that Perry has are celestial bronze ones that can transform into swords as well as another weapon that I will reveal later. It has the same function as Riptide, except it works as a switchblade eraser rather than a pen, and are more expendable since they contain no magical properties other than being celestial bronze. I couldn't find the name of the steadier switchblade eraser, so I had to try and describe it the best way I could. If anyone knows the real name, please tell me.

However, thanks to all those who dropped me a review. If you haven't, well, please do so I can know how well I did. I like hearing opinions so I can make this fic better.

See you all next chapter!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own and still own nothing.

Author's Note: Yikes, why does no one ever tell me any mistakes I've made when writing. For example, I've made a really embarrassing spelling mistake in the last chapter. =(

Sorry for being so late. I had a lot of exams and now I have to do summer school. Fret not though, because I'm still here. =)

Here's a present to everyone:

* * *

 **I thought I'll give you guys a little synopsis of what powers/abilities I've revealed on Perry and Percy. Although some are not fully explained yet, I will be sure to elaborate them in future chapters as the story rolls out.**

 _*Means abilities that are either unique, or higher in level/strength than the average demigod. The more asterisks there are, the more powerful/unique it will be. Three asterisks are at or around a (minor) god's level, while no asterisks means at average demigod/mortal level._

 _There is no max number of asterisks. Asterisks can increase as the story progresses. Two skills/abilities with one asterisk apart does not automatically imply a large difference in level. Only no asterisks to one asterisk would imply a large difference._

So let's start with everyone's favorite PJO character, Percy!

 **Percy:**

***Hydrokinesis: Can control all of the different states of water, whether it be in liquid, solid, or gas. Can also alter the state of water at will.

**Affinity with the mist.

**Immortal, but can still fall in battle. No reformation on death.

*Enhanced reflexes and top physical condition.

*Free running and thieving, agility.

*Mastery of multiple weapons, swordsmaster.

Water healing, rujuventation, speaking to marine life and breathing underwater.

 **Perry** :

***Mythological nullification/inhibition. Metaphysical canceling is limited to right hand touch.

**Affinity with the mist.

**Immortal, but can still fall in battle. No reformation on death.

**Free running and thieving, agility.

*Enhanced reflexes and top physical condition.

*Mastery of multiple weapons, swordsmaster.

Can hold breathe longer than the average demigod (no other hydro-related powers whatsoever, other than speaking to the creations of the sea).

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

* * *

After Thalia finally forced her way to the front of the group, she saw Clarisse and Jackson at different ends of the mat, preparing for the spar.

Percy was talking to Perry and Nico, which the latter looked pretty tired for some reason.

Clarisse was ignoring some of her siblings as they tried to give her advice. Yeah, right, like they could help her. Clarisse was and is the best empty hand fighter in camp.

Thalia saw that Annabeth and Grover were both there, so she approached them. As she got closer, Thalia noticed that they were talking to the lieutenant of the Hunters, Zoë Nightshade.

"...About this fight?" Thalia did not hear Annabeth's full question.

"We needed something to distract us from the crisis. It was either this, go over our plans for Capture the flag for the tenth time, or just sit around and worry. This was the best option. Besides, this will also be a good lesson for the newer Hunters." Zoë answered with a evil smirk.

"Why?" Thalia entered the conversation.

They all turned to her. Annabeth and Grover smiled at her, while Zoë gave her a sneer.

Zoë answered her like she was a stupid, misbehaving child, most likely still angry from their meeting in the past when she still travelled with Annabeth and Luke.

If it wasn't for her, Annabeth might've already been a full fledged senior hunter by now.

"They need to see that the prey should never attack the predator when it is content and calm." The Hunter Lieutenant's eyes burned angrily.

* * *

Clarisse La Rue was now facing off against one of the two new water spouts in camp. She challenged him to show him and everyone that the Ares cabin was the best.

But she was no fool. Clarisse could see that he was very skilled. That would make her victory even more sweeter.

While she had no personal grudge against the guy, she took any chance she could get to fight and humiliate a child of the sea god. Her father would be proud, ever since Poseidon had helped Thalia take down Ares during the Lightning bolt incident two years ago.

Before Luke proved to be a traitor.

The match had started a minute ago and neither of them had yet to attack. They just circled each other.

It was cold out so Clarisse was wearing thick clothing. Percy however was not.

He had taken off both his jacket and boots. Now he was just in a black sleeveless shirt and loose jeans. The cold did not seem to bother him at all.

Many of the girls, including the heartbreaker Selena herself, were in the crowd and were more interested in the guy, as well as his twin who was standing close by, rather than the fight. If she wasn't fighting right now, Clarisse herself would probably check him out.

Not that she would ever admit it.

"I still believe that this fight in unnecessary. We could stop now with no hard feelings." Her opponent spoke emotionlessly.

"Why? You scared?" Clarisse mocked him.

"No, we just have no reason to fight, and personally, I don't enjoy fighting women. It never ends well for me." Percy sighed.

"Guess you lose a lot then," Clarisse was clearly trying to anger him. But it did not work.

Her entire cabin was cheering her on and booing him. That did nothing to affect Jackson either.

"…" Percy did nothing in retaliation to her words. He was waiting for her to make the first move.

Clarisse decided that she waited long enough.

Lashing out, Clarisse's punch would usually be fast and strong enough to knock out a grown man. But that was only if it hit its mark of course.

Percy easily blocked the punch and sidestepped out of the way. Clarisse did not stop there though. She started a flurry of strikes and kicks that usually beat down most of her opponents.

Not Percy though.

There was no wasted energy in Percy's movements as he dodged and blocked, as smooth as water flowing from a stream. When Clarisse went in close to grapple with Percy, he expertly countered her by ducking away.

Clarisse was really starting to enjoy this fight.

"You are incredibly skilled for your age. You are strong and fast. Your technique is excellent. All of your movements have a purpose and the openings are few." Percy complimented. "I'm impressed. And I do believe that in terms of raw power, you are slightly stronger. Lord Ares truly blessed you."

Clarisse did not answer. Talking right now would waste energy. Which was weird considering that Jackson was completely fine with talking and fighting.

"You know that the best defense is to defeat your opponent before he can even attack. Good... Very good." Percy nodded approvingly.

Clarisse would have been frustrated if he was not constantly complimenting her and if this was not one of the best fights she was ever in.

"Well, while this has been informative and entertaining, but lunch is drawing near and this fight needs to end. Perry's getting hungry." And then he moved.

Clarisse had overextended her punch by a fraction of a inch. But this was enough for Percy, though.

He grabbed her arm as fast as a snake and arm barred her to the ground. From there, he twisted her arm at an awkward angle, swung his legs around so he was sitting on her back, and used his knee for leverage to lock her arm.

The pain was incredible. His calloused hands gripped her arm like a cobra. His knee was digging into a nerve in her arm. Her shoulder felt like it was being ripped out of its socket.

"I can do this all day, it would be easier for you to give up." Percy innocently suggested.

Clarisse hated the idea of giving up. She tried to think of a way to get out of this. Every idea she came up with involve losing her arm though...

It wasn't worth it.

Her other hand tapped the mat hard. Percy instantly let go and immediately distanced himself from her.

The crowd was silent. Clarisse not only lost, but she had lost from one move.

Clarisse should have been angry. That would have been the correct way to feel. But no, she was impressed.

When he took her down. She realized that this man was a warrior, a soldier, and a master in combat. Maybe even more.

A legend.

When he attacked, she sensed centuries of experience in the art of war. He was far above her in both experience and skill. And in the highest probability, his twin was the same.

As she got up, she asked, "How does fighting women end badly for you?" Clarissa was only curious at this point, her bloodlust forgotten.

"It brings too much attention." Percy looked dead serious when he said this, pointing to the crowd.

Clarisse actually laughed at that.

"Are you and Perry going to be in capture the flag?" She had to ask.

"…Maybe we will…"

* * *

Author's Note: Again, sorry for being so late. This chapter was also quite short, but I'll try my best to make it up to everyone on the next chapter.

Until then, remember to drop a review! I got to go sleep now, got a quiz tomorrow...

Peace out!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Author's Note: As promised, I have a chapter that is twice as long as my usual ones just to make up for the amount of time missed for everyone. Also, I'm thinking of writing a Highschool DxD fanfic when I have time to write again that features Percy's world, and maybe even Perry too. What do you guys think? (For those of you who know what I'm talking about).

 **Answers to a couple of reviews:**

 **One, it will be Pertemis as Percy x Artemis. I'm pretty sure I said this multiple times in previous chapters.**

 **Two, Zoe will speak old English under times of stress because I'm too lazy to write all her dialogue in old English.**

 **Three, I'm sorry for short chapters, but it's all about a matter of time.**

 **Four, there might be a slight Percy or Perry x Calypso, but it won't be an official pairing and it won't last either.**

Either way, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

* * *

The night was cold, but everyone was too focused on the task at hand to notice.

A circumstance where all of the cabins actually agreed to fight together was incredibly rare. In fact, the Aphrodite cabin never played capture the flag, but tonight was an exception.

Each camper wanted to win this game. They wanted to break the Hunters' undefeated streak. To do this, every one of them was willing to cooperate with each other.

…For a few short hours at least…

Generally each cabin would want to be the leader in the game. This time, however, every cabin knew which cabin, or who, should come up with the strategy.

Annabeth Chase. The most intelligent camper in the cabin known for her intelligence and strategy... And pride...

"...With squad 1, the Ares cabin, will lead the charge because of their offensive abilities." The Ares cabin as a whole seemed to like her idea. "Are there any questions about our attack plan?" Annabeth finished her explanation.

There were no questions.

"Okay, now to defence. This clearing will be where we place the flag. It will be at the rock formation over there." She pointed to it. "Normally I would want to hide it in a less obvious place, but the forest is the hunter's domain, so it is unwise to set up there."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"To get the flag they will have to get up close and personal. This will be good because they are distance fighters. Now, squads 2, 3,6, and 9 will be spread out along the perimeter as shown." Annabeth was gesturing to the map of the camp. Each spot had a huge red number drawn on it. Even the most dyslexic camper could tell where their spot was.

All the squads had been divided earlier. Annabeth divided them carefully. Some people would kill one another before the Hunters even got there.

"The last line of defense will be squad 10. Your job is to keep the flag safe for as long as possible. Hopefully, long enough for the offence to get the Hunter's flag." Annabeth then looked across the group.

"Any objections?"

Most people were satisfied with this plan. A few, however, were confused.

"...Wait, Percy and Perry are in squad 10. Shouldn't they be on the attack force? Remember the manticore and Percy's spar with Clarisse? He could beat down the Hunters' defence pretty easily." Thalia spoke up.

A murmur of agreement spread throughout the campers. Someone that could beat Clarisse like that should definitely be in the front lines.

"Well... I-" Annabeth was interrupted by the topic of the current conversation.

"I asked her to put us on defence." Percy's voice sounded out in the clearing.

The entire camp seemed to turn in unison. Each camper had a look of disbelief on his/her face.

"What! Why would you do that? You're one of the best fighter in camp right now." Thalia practically shouted in disbelief. She prided herself in her own skills, but Thalia wasn't humble enough to admit that someone was stronger than she was.

Many people would be jealous of Percy for his power and skill. But Thalia wasn't.

While she did have a fear of Percy, Thalia knew that her cousin's skill and power was hard earned. Thalia respected the hard workers in life.

Thalia may have been talented in most things, but no one had ever called her lazy. She worked her butt off training. It paid off, but she could now see the major difference between her and the twins. Both had the same talents and work ethic as Clark.

The only difference was time.

If Thalia had the time Percy had, she was sure she could become just as powerful. As long as she continued to work hard that is...

"Think about this, why do the Hunters win every time?" Perry asked.

No one answered, but each camper pondered the old warrior's words.

"The reason is because they are Hunters. They are experts at tracking and killing their prey. It will only take them a few minutes to track down our flag. Nothing we do can stop that, especially in the forest like this." Perry pointed out.

"They will find our flag before we find their flag. So, we have to defend the flag until we can use our superior numbers and offensive ability (Percy pointed to the Ares cabin) to take their flag."

"Our abilities will help keep the hunters at bay long enough for everyone to capture their flag. If we did go on the offence, the Hunters would get the flag before Perry and I would even get the chance to use our abilities. Our position on the defence is the most beneficial in this situation." Percy finished.

All the campers seemed to understand this. The logic seemed sound. Not to mention, they really wanted to win this too...

Annabeth took control again and asked, "Are there any concerns?"

Silence was her answer.

"Okay, lets spread out and get ready for the signal." Annabeth finished.

* * *

Beckendorf did not usually start conversations. And this was especially true during guard duty.

But this situation was completely unusual, so he decided to make an exception.

"...What other reason did you have to avoid being on the offensive team?" Even though he was almost always quiet, Beckendorf was a very observant person. He noticed things that almost everyone else would miss.

One such thing was the way Jackson's eyes and lips slightly twitched when he looked at Annabeth.

Almost as if it was painful to look at her.

Percy gave the son of Hephaestus a side glance. If the warrior was surprised, he didn't show it.

"It is a long story." Percy answered, hoping to shut down the conversation.

"We still have a few minutes until Chiron gives everyone the signal to start." Beckendorf countered Percy's remark.

"Touché, kid. Touché." Percy looked around to the other guards. Some were in their own conversations. Others were mentally preparing themselves for the upcoming battle. No one would hear them.

Both participants in the conversation had an emotionless expression placed on his face as Percy started his story. "The short version is still pretty complicated, but I will try not to bore you with details."

"In the past, I had a daughter. At that time, she was my whole world. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. I loved her in a pure way that only a parent can love."

"But, there was a problem. That girl was my daughter in everything but blood. I found her after her father died. Originally, I planned to leave her at an orphanage, but I couldn't condemn her to a life as a demigod orphan. That would be cruel."

"So I decided to raise her myself. Let her grow up, train her, and move on. A simple plan, really. But that did not work out as planned obviously."

"Her mother was not happy that I took her daughter under my wing, but there was not much she could do about it. We were at odds about many things concerning my daughter." Beckendorf noticed the emphasis on the my.

"Many times she demanded that I get away form the girl, but I always refused."

"Part of me wishes that I didn't. You see, I can never age. Thus as my daughter grew older, I stayed the same. She grew up, like all children do, and I had to let her go."

"But the Fates have never been kind to me. A few years later, I had to bury my daughter." Percy suddenly stopped.

His neutral expression broke for a second, before it came back.

Beckendorf saw the grief in his eyes in that split second, before it was replaced by the usual emptiness.

"That day the mother... Athena... Came and told me never to go near one of her children again. I respected that request, until Athena changed her mind a few days ago..." Beckendorf inferred that was what Percy implied.

"I do not wish to fight side by side with Annabeth Chase, because she looks so much like my daughter. She looks so much like Alice..." Then Percy became silent.

Beckendorf let him go, but decided to add something of his own in. "I'm sorry."

Percy chuckled painfully. "So am I..."

Before a large battle, there was always a small window of peace. The point where the fight is on the horizon, but there is nothing that can be done about it.

The only things that can be done was to wait and think.

Both "teams" were at this point before battle. They were all waiting for Chiron to signal the beginning of the "game" by sounding the horn.

Each individual was going over his/her own battle strategy. They remembered their past battles and were ready to uses the lessons they learned in this next conflict.

They had to win this.

Many were checking their equipment. They were doing not only for safety, but also for distraction. Letting their thoughts wonder to ifs and buts would not help them in the upcoming battle.

A few were even praying. These few were looking for divine help to solve their problem.

Yes, this time was a moment of pure stillness and tranquility...

And all of them were hating it too.

Demigods could not stay still in normal conditions. It was wired into their brain to move. Their very souls couldn't stand this current situation. It was an instinct that each one of them was having a hard time fighting at the moment.

Thalia Grace was trembling in excitement. She loved battle. It made her feel so alive. Fighting was her way of letting go and being herself. She would gladly fight until the end.

Annabeth Chase's mind was racing at a mile per second. The plan she came up with was not perfect, but it was the best she could do. She was never great in combat herself, but she still felt the pull of battle. It was in her very DNA.

Nico di Angelo felt his nerves and his fatigue fight against him. The training today was harsh and he was sore, but he was ready. Because he was the new kid, he was placed in one of the least important positions. He was okay with that, because Nico knew that he had to prove his own worth and this was the chance to do it.

Bianca di Angelo was ready for her first fight. Her new family was completely behind her, so she was not that nervous. She just hoped that she would not have to fight Nico, who she pretty much abandoned...

Zoë Nightshade could not bring herself to truly care about this match. Her goddess was in trouble and she was stuck here playing a children's game. She wanted to quit and continue to urge Chiron to let the Hunters go on a search for Artemis. But that was not the way of the Hunters. In the name of Artemis, they would fight this battle and win!

Also, she had a little business to finish with Pericles Jackson...

And just when each person was about to lose his/her mind, the horn finally sounded.

Let the chaos begin...

* * *

Zoë and the Hunters found their flag with ease. The campers left a easy trail for them to follow. They really needed to learn how to cover their tracks.

Finding the location of the flag was easy. The difficult part would be getting it.

Only five demigods were in the field. They outnumbered the campers, for sure, but they had the Jacksons in that field.

That would be a big problem itself, but the snow on the ground made it worse. It gave Perseus the field advantage. She wasn't so sure about Pericles though.

When Zoë first heard that the Jacksons were playing, she hoped that they would be on the offensive. They may be powerful, but the Hunters could still ambush then. Not even a legendary warrior could stop several Hunters attacking from the trees.

 _"They probably asked to be on defence though."_ Zoë thought.

This made things more troublesome. They would have to fight out in the open where the twins were at their strongest. Some Hunters could support her from a distance, but...

Zoë looked at the matching black coat and boots Percy and Perry were wearing. Many would think that they were not wearing armour, but she knew better. She had experience in seeing through the Mist.

Long distant arrows would not work. They would lose power and speed before they hit them. Not to mention that the snow would either stop them or slow the arrows down like with the thorns of the manticore.

 _"We are running out of time..."_ Zoë realized. The campers would find their flag soon. It was now a matter of time...

The only thing to do was get the Jacksons away from the flag, retrieve the flag, and then retreat. It could work, but only if they were fast.

 _"They will hold back,"_ Zoë thought. _"He will not kill over a game, that and his pathetic chivalry may be the keys to our victory."_

The lieutenant of the Hunters finally gave the signal to attack.

* * *

Percy and Perry knew that they were there. Both felt them approach them a while ago. They were just planning what to do next.

Normally, Percy would not use his Aura Sense* when guarding, but this was just a game. He made an exception, just this once.

Long ago, before science was anywhere near advanced, Percy noticed how much water was in the air. The gaseous water was everywhere. It was amazing to the man.

He spent years, decades even, learning how to use it. And that led to what Percy called Aura Sense*.

Perry, however, held no such ability. That was to expected though, as his brother was not a usual child of Poseidon.

Percy used the water in the air to expand upon his ability to sense things in water. As long as there was enough water in the air, Percy could spread out his sense to feel what was touching the air.

He used it the other day to find the young demigods. It was incredibly useful, but it held many risks, vulnerabilities, and downfalls.

While using his extended senses, Percy cannot move. He needed to completely concentrate on spreading out his senses. Moving would break that concentration. Thus he could not defend himself.

Besides that, he had to close his eyes and tune out the noise around him. His body would be completely defenceless.

He also needed water in the air to use this ability. If the air was too dry, he would be as blind as a mute bat. Luckily, the air was moist today.

The worst part, however, was the transition process. It took him five seconds to change from one state of mind to the other. If he was not careful, he could literally be stabbed in the back and not be able to do anything about it. However, this is where Perry came in and would protect him as he used it.

The final drawback was the energy it used. He could easily drain himself if he was not careful.

So, he decided to not press his luck and stopped his Aura Sense while his energy level was at approximately 87%.

After changing back into his normal senses, Percy opened his eyes and said to the others, "Prepare yourselves. There are eleven Hunters in the woods around us."

Just as he said that, arrows came from multiple directions.

Percy used the snow to stop the ones coming to him and the a few warriors near him, but he could not save the others. That would drain him too much. Luckily, he didn't have to worry about his brother as Perry easily parried the projectiles aimed at him away.

Percy's energy level was at 80% now. He would have to be careful not to drain himself too much.

* * *

As soon as they found the flag, the campers initiated their attack. Usually they would try to be sneaky, but that would not work against the Hunters.

Those girls would find them in a second.

So, with a large battle cry, the campers charged to the flag. Which of course, led to the chaotic battle that ensued.

Arrows were flying. Swords were slashing. Shields were blocking. It was combat at it's finest demonstration.

Everyone had a large grin on his face. This was what they lived for. The thrill of battle as you struggled to survive and win.

Well, that was how Thalia and Clarisse felt at least.

While they had only known each other for a short while, their teamwork was exceptional. They fought together like they had done it for years.

They were having trouble getting close to the flag though. The Hunters were long range fighters. Their bows and arrows were their primary weapons. Thus the hard part was getting close enough to a Hunter to actually attack.

Not to say they were bad at close combat. Artemis made sure that her Hunters were well prepared to fight under any circumstance.

Thus the battle would be long and time consuming. It would take a lot of time to get to, drive back, and take the flag from the Hunters.

Time was against them in this match. Zoë might have gotten the flag already. The campers had to get the flag quickly or the game was forfeit.

But that was the whole purpose of spreading out the defence like Annabeth did.

The Hunters would find the flag no matter what. Most likely, they would move and do it quietly too.

If all of the defenders were in the field, the Hunters would just push past the campers, get the flag and quickly retreat.

To stop that, Annabeth had spread out the defence so that when the Hunters did sneak by and eventually attack, they would be trapped between the squads of demigods.

If it worked, the Hunters might be trapped. That would not only buy them time, it might also stop them all together.

That is, if Percy and Perry did not stop them first.

* * *

This was not the type of battle that the twins were used to.

They were used to bloodshed. Their battles were ones that ended lives. In a real battle, it was either kill or be killed.

Thus this little game left them at a distinct disadvantage. Their fighting style was to take out the enemy quickly and efficiently. They made sure that their enemies would not get up a second time.

But this was not what they was doing right now. At this moment, Percy and Perry had to avoid killing and permanently maiming their opponents at all costs. If they did kill them, Lady Artemis would surely want to skin them alive.

...Which was obviously a bad thing...

So, as his opponents shot deadly arrows and slashed sharp blades at them, all Percy and Perry could do was defend and try to keep themselves from killing them. Both brothers had to fight against his own battle instincts and experiences.

Yeah, it sucked. Luckily their skills and armour kept them from injury so far.

Many campers asked them earlier if they were going to wear any armour. Their answer was that they already were wearing some. This got them questioning looks, but the campers left them alone afterwards.

The Mist illusion over their jacket and boots dissolved after the first wave of arrows. The fur coat they now wore deflected all the arrows that wanted to maim them. Their greaves protected the lower legs from being pierced and cut. In all, both Percy and Perry were well protected.

So, even though they had to hold back, both twins could afford too.

"Arrgh!" A battle cry from his left caught Percy's attention. He quickly brought up his standard camp blade to block the knife strike to his head. But at that same moment, two arrows were being fired at his back.

Normally, Percy would move the girl so that the arrows would hit her, but he could not do that.

So, he let the arrow bounce off his coat.

The girl moved to a second diagonal strike, but before she could do that Percy moved. One of his hands left his sword to grab the wrist of the hand holding the knife. His hand dwarfed the hand of the girl who looked to be about ten.

With a twist of his wrist, the girl was disarmed. At this point, Percy would usually slit his opponent's throat. But he fought off the urge and head butted the girl instead. This hard blow to the temple effectively knocked the girl out.

Percy's pride hated the fact that he just hit a little girl. Only scum would strike a child like that, but that girl was probably thirty years old mentally and was trying to impale him with a knife.

He considered this an exception.

Percy was pulled out of his musings when a Hunter got to close to the flag. He stopped her by blasting her with snow, sending her forcefully into a tree.

His energy level was now down to 60%.

 _"Damn, controlling snow takes a lot out of me."_ Percy mused.

This had happened two times already. One of the Hunters neared the flag, but Percy kept them away. The girl attacked him. He held back and almost got hurt.

Ugh...

He hated fighting women. If he fought will all he had, he got yelled at. If he held back, he was mocked. He never truly won when fighting a woman, and it always brought all kinds of negative attention.

It happened earlier. The guys from the cabins other than Ares asked him how could he go all out on Clarisse like that.

Idiots.

The girl he stopped earlier was now attacking him. He dodged her strikes in an attempt to conserve energy. He had many opportunities to cut the girl's wrists and let her bleed dry.

It would feel good.

The Hunter was getting angry. Her twelve year old face was in a ugly snarl. In frustration, the Hunter lunged at him. He merely moved to his right by circling his stance.

Her torso was completely open. His first thought was to stab her through the stomach. He really had to fight to stop himself.

His hesitation cost him. An arrow aimed at his head nearly got him. Percy barely move his head enough to avoid permanent damage. Instead, he got a long deep cut across his right cheek.

A greave covered roundhouse kick to his current opponent's stomach cause the girl to collapse. She wouldn't be a problem anymore.

The chain around his right arm tightened significantly. Blood Seeker, his real sword in chain disguise, was getting frustrated. It wanted to feel blood.

 _"Be silent blade, this is not the time to throw a temper tantrum."_ Percy chastised the weapon.

Blood Seeker was not a blade to use in battle simulations. It was made for the sole purpose of cutting down enemies. If it did not feed soon, Percy might not be able to keep control over it.

Luckily, a lot of blood was coming out of the cut in his cheek right now.

Using the dull of the blade, Percy wiped the blood running down his cheek as he turned to face his next opponent. The chain loosened a little.

That was good. He would need to have his arm free if he wanted to defeat his next opponent.

"Greetings, Zoë Nightshade." Percy greeted the Hunter in Italian. He noticed Perry appearing from behind him, bearing a shallow cut on his forehead.

Their plan had worked in the beginning. They had effectively took out a two squads around the perimeter stealth fully (without killing them, of course). That left a huge gap for them to retreat to.

Zoë and the Hunters then began their attack on the main defence squad. The first wave of arrows was blocked and dodged, but it did spread out the campers.

Two of the campers were easily defeated by the Hunters' sheer numbers. The other two regular campers were kept busy by some of the Hunters.

That left Percy and Perry against six hunters including Zoë.

They were definitely holding back. Their hesitation and use of melee attacks and minor snow blasts were a sign of that. But both still had taken down three Hunters in the blink of an eye. The first one was finished by an uppercut to her chin. The second one was knocked out by a head butt.

And when the final one began to fight Percy, Zoë had enough. She could not let this continue.

The other squads had arrived earlier. They were now even in number wise. But that would not be so if the twins continued their assault.

So Zoë did the first thing that came to mind. She fired an arrow right at the older teen's head. It was done in hope that Percy would not finish the girl off.

The arrow would have managed to hurt Percy, if Perry's blade had not knocked it away at the last moment. Nodding to his brother, Perry turned towards Zoë as Percy left to deal with the rest of the Hunters.

* * *

"Greetings, Zoë Nightshade," Pericles also greeted her in Italian.

"Jackson! I can no longer allow you to hurt my sisters!" Zoë yelled angrily. However, Perry merely gave her a peculiar look before his heterochromic eyes turned dark.

"My last name is not Jackson. I do not have one. My brother took the name Jackson after his late wife, Rebecca Jackson." Perry raised his standard bronze blade, pointing at her chest. "Also, you show great loyalty to your comrades. That is very commendable, maybe a little foolish in this situation, but commendable none the less."

"..."

"...Silence! This may be just a game, but I will not allow my sisters to be hurt by you or your brother anymore, stupid man!" Zoë was infuriated at this point.

"...Why do you seem to hate me more than others?" Perry suddenly questioned.

Zoë was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you obviously have some sort of vendetta against me that I have no knowledge of. Why is that?" Perry's dual orbs gazed into her volcanic blacks.

Zoë was silent as she looked down for a brief second. "It's your name."

Noticing the confused look that Perry was giving her, Zoe snapped. "It's your stupid name! Pericles! You remind me of that stupid pig of a man!" Perry's eyes widened slightly as he noticed that tears were now rolling off her cheeks.

"By my name reminding you of someone could you be referring to Her-" Perry was cut off as Zoë gave a scream of rage before launching a throwing knife at his head, which he had to lunge to avoid. _"Looks like I guessed right..."_

"Fair enough, Miss Nightshade. I accept your challenge." Perry sighed as he charged towards her.

* * *

Zoë tried to stop him from getting close by firing arrows at him. However, Perry's blade and armour easily stopped the arrows.

He was now 10 meters away and was closing in more and more with each passing second.

This was bad. Perry could easily beat her in the field of close combat (she would rather rip out her tongue than say it out loud, though). He was faster and stronger than her. Her trying to beat him in close combat was like him trying to beat her in marksmanship. It would not happen.

Or so she thought.

The only way she could win was with a plan. She needed a strategy to beat him. The only thing she could think of though, was keeping him at a distance.

That would be difficult. She would have to be more cunning.

So, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She threw smoke bombs on the ground.

The smoke was a good plan. Keep your opponent blind to save yourself. Of course, at this moment she was just as blind as he was.

But her plan was probably to distance herself from him and use her goddess blessed accuracy to take him down by targeting the areas his armour did not protect him. If she got out of the smoke before he did, she would hit him with arrows faster than you say, "Look out for the arrow..."

So Perry threw himself out of the smoke.

The lunge did not look graceful at all, but after he landed, Perry made sure to carefully roll into a crouch. It would be unbecoming to accidentally cut himself with his own blade.

As soon as he could, Perry started to run. A moving target was harder to hit, after all.

The arrows soon came at him from his left side. They were aimed at his head and his upper legs... Yeah, you know what she's aiming for...

Perry blocked all the arrows and turned to Zoë. It was then he noticed her position. She was in-between him and the flag.

 _"Damn, I was careless,"_ Perry grimaced. He was so focused on the battle he allowed her true purpose to slip his mind.

Zoë's real plan was to get him away from the flag, retrieve the flag, and retreat into the forest. If that happened, there was nothing Perry could do to stop her. So, his only chance was to stop her before she got to the tree line.

And to do that, he would have to use up all his energy in free running. This would be difficult considering he lost a lot of stamina from his previous battles. However, he still chased after her.

Luckily, Perry noticed Percy running up beside him. His twin had already finished dispatching the hunters and had come back to his aid.

* * *

Using his left hand, Percy guided the snow. This would allow him to both conserve energy and focus enough on his legs to run after the Hunter...

The first blast of snow completely missed the running Hunter (Hey, controlling snow is hard!) The second blast was dodged ( _"She is one of the only semi-mortal people who beat us experience wise..."_ Percy thought). The third blast barely hit Zoë Nightshade, but it was enough to slow her down.

His energy level was at 39%. If he used the snow anymore, he would be seriously hurting later. However, Perry put a hand on his shoulder and nodded before running ahead, giving Percy the signal to stop. Percy pursed his lips as he had never seen his twin look so eager to fight against a girl.

 _"I wonder, is my brother also falling for the Lieutenant of the Hunters now?"_

* * *

The semi-immortal warrior was on her in an instant. His blade struck down at the girl who used a knife to divert the strike as she side stepped the attack. Her movements were the embodiment of grace, but grace did not matter when he moved his blade to do a side strike at her.

She blocked it, of course, but the force of his attack flung the girl backwards.

As Zoë was flying through the air, Perry realized just how small the Hunter was in comparison to him. She looked to be a foot shorter than him, and probably weighed half as much as he did.

Perry was so into the battle that he let it slip his mind.

...Oh well...

Zoë rolled out of her fall and came back up into a defensive stance. She looked terrible, though.

Her braids had come undone and now her long hair hung free. The hit and fall seemed to knock the breath out of her. And, although she hid it well, her left arm was probably hurt too.

However, Perry noticed that she was still mesmerizingly beautiful. Her hair was dark and sleek, and her volcanic black eyes shone with a light of determination that seemed to captivate any who stared into them. Perry felt that he also saw the same look some time ago, but he couldn't remember when...

Looking at her, Perry realized he had already won the fight. Another confrontation would seriously injure Zoë, and most likely would only exhaust Perry. That would not stop Zoë, though.

Zoë would fight to the end.

The Immortal Inquisitor knew what he needed to do to stop this from getting out of hand. So, Perry pushed at the handle of his sword which suddenly twisted 90 degrees before turning into a .45 caliber handgun.

* * *

 **(Perry)** (Surprised?)

She looked shocked as I pointed the gun at her. Miss Nightshade most likely didn't think that I would actually bring a gun.

Heh... You get in as many gun fights as I have, then you get in to habit of always having a gun near you.

"You dare bring that infernal thing into this game! Did you plan to kill my sisters, Stupid Man?" Zoë seemed really angry.

I wonder why…

"No, I merely carry it out of habit, Zoë Nightshade." But my face showed how I truly felt about this situation. I could feel a small smirk poking itself against my lips.

"I can't believe I expected a man to actually fight me fairly." Zoë growled. I gave her a deadpan look.

"Fair? You think me using a gun is unfair? It is merely a long range weapon, just like your bow and arrow. Except with only a little more kick to it." She glared at me, although I had to admit that she looked really cute when doing so.

"Do not compare that thing to my bow. My weapon is one of skill and pride. That thing has no pride." Zoë had calmed herself down. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"You obviously don't know much about guns, then." She did not realize how much attention a gun needed. It's hard enough cleaning a hybrid sword gun when you have to switch forms every five seconds to get at the grooves. After doing a few jobs for Hephaestus, my brother and I were rewarded with our motorbikes as well as a few of these hybrid sword erasers. (Remember the Staedler switchblade eraser?)

Zoë looked at me and then the gun. She gave me a challenging look.

"That thing's only purpose is to kill. I know for a fact, thee will not kill me. So why should I believe that thee will use that thing?" Zoë continued her fiery glare.

Damn her cunningness. She was more intelligent then I gave her credit for, and looks like she goes back to old English when she gets smart.

If she was going to be cunning, then I need to become vicious.

"I do not need to kill you. A shot to the knee will stop you. You might not walk for a bit, but you would be alive." She glared at me, who merely gave her a blank look in return.

The others in the clearing were oblivious to us. They were too busy with their own fights to be concerned. Also, Percy was keeping the rest of her Hunters at bay.

We stood there for a while. She continued to glare at me while I continued to stare blankly at her.

Despite everything, Zoë did not move. She had lost and she knew it.

Then we heard the cheers. The campers were returning with the Hunter's flag.

I gave her a fake smile.

"It seems as though we have won." She gave me a look of murder.

It seems that now would be good time to reveal my secret to her, "You never played poker have you?" A blank stare.

"I love the game. Want to know why?" Still no answer, just an evil look.

With expert technique and experience, I flipped open the gun and held it upside down.

"What?" Shock covered her face. No bullets fell out of the gun.

It was empty.

"If you have a good enough bluff and poker face, you can still win big. Even if you don't have a good hand." I gave her a mischievous smirk as I saw the reaction forming on her face.

"What's wrong? I never said that the gun was loaded, did I?"

* * *

The entire camp was celebrating. For the first time, ever, the Campers had beaten the Hunters. Everyone had huge smiles as they congratulated each other.

Well, except for the Hunters and Mr. D... But they were all asses, so Thalia didn't care.

After everyone was healed, both the Hunters and the Campers met up in a clearing in the Camp.

The Hunters were not in a good mood. Especially Zoë Nightshade. She looked ready to explode at any moment.

"Congratulations, everyone. You did a fantastic job!" Chiron had not looked so happy in a long, long time.

Every Camper cheered. This day would go down in history, and thus it was a time of celebration.

 _"It was nice to be united like this for once. Too bad everything will go back to normal tomorrow."_ Thalia realized.

"Why so serious, Thalia?" Annabeth punched her in the arm. Man, she hated that.

"Yeah, you should be happy, I mean you were the one who got the flag." Grover smiled as he hugged her, having watching the game with the rest of the nature spirits in the outer bounds of the combat area.

"Yeah, I just wish we all could be like this every day." Everyone seemed to agree with Thalia. But before they could say anything a voice rang through the clearing that they were in.

"You don't have to be a sore loser, you know!" One of the female campers yelled to the Hunters.

All of the Hunters looked angry. They all showed a look that Thalia usually got from an angry Annabeth.

"Be quiet stupid girl! You do not get to lecture us!" Great, another fight.

It was then that the river burst through the dam. The arguing started full force. So many curses were thrown out. Thalia was sure that even a sailor would blush from listening to the language being passed around.

Chiron tried to settle everyone down, but no one was appeased.

It looked like a full out war was about to start when a voice suddenly yelled towards the crowd.

"Everyone, shut up!" They all turned their heads in unison.

Percy, who had been sitting by a tree a minute ago, was now standing. He was staring across the clearing. His face and eyes were completely serious.

Once again they all turned their head in unison. And cue the gasps.

The Oracle, the dead mummy-like Oracle, was standing before all of them.

It opened its mouth and said,

 **Seven shall go west to the goddess in chains,**

 **One shall be lost in the land without rain,**

 **The forbidden past will one be shown,**

 **A betrayer of Olympus will be revealed and known,**

 **The bane of Olympus shows the trail,**

 **Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**

 **Loyalties of love shall one must pick,**

 **As legendary curse bearers shall conflict.**

Then the Oracle stopped and sat down in the field.

No one said anything. Even Percy and Perry looked at a loss for words. But Thalia knew one thing, though.

For some reason, Thalia was certain that she would have to be the one to move the Oracle back to the attic.

...And man, that sucked...

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? I hope everyone was satisfied from that. The Perry POV was a shock, eh? ;)

Also, anyone remember the Staedler eraser? It's still going to be a major tool the brothers use before Perry reveals his real sword. (Pretty obvious what the sword is, right?)

If anyone can guess the meaning behind the prophecy and what I will unleash, kudos to you!

Remember to read and review! I'll see you all next chapter!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: does not own Percy Jackson!

Author's Note: Hey everyone, here's another longer chapter just in case I won't be able to write again for a long time.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Also, enjoy this 7k+ chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Origin: Blood Seeker**

* * *

 **(Percy)**

The hardest part of beginning our training was not actually accepting the offer Chiron made.

What was really difficult was us trying to say goodbye to the crew.

For two years, the Sinking Rock had been our home. Perry and I lived and thrived on that ship. It was a safe haven with food, shelter, and companionship. Leaving such a secure life was an act which went against every instinct we had.

It had to be done, though, if we wanted to grow strong.

The crew had mixed feeling about our leaving. We were like younger brothers to most of them. Their feelings were conflicted between pride about our soon to be training and sorrow of our departure. Human emotions were weird, after all.

But our greatest problem was not the crew either, though. The Captain was by far the hardest person to say farewell to.

He had saved our lives. He gave us food and shelter. He treated us with respect and honour. And we were going to repay him by leaving as soon as a new offer came to the table for us.

Perry and I felt like complete jackasses when I told him about Chiron.

"…And I decided that being that Mentor's students is the wisest path we could take," I had awkwardly confessed.

Using the word "wise" would help our case. Not much, mind you, but a little bit.

The Captain did not seem mad at us. He was a hard person to read, though. To me, he always had that same gruff expression on his face.

Perry and I expected him to get red in the face from anger, though. There was a reason why ships like this were rare at that time. Sailing was a very dangerous task.

Back then, there were no compasses or any other navigational tools. The only thing that sailors had other than the forces of nature were skills, grit, and a hell of a lot of luck. That was why our presences on the ship were so helpful.

Our presence on the ship brought Poseidon's blessing to the Sinking Rock. (Bet that sounds really weird.) Without us, the crew would have more difficulty sailing. Thus, no one was exactly happy about our leaving.

"...So you're leaving us then?..." The man's dark eyes pierced into ours. My throat suddenly felt dry.

"Yes, sir," We were both tense and nervous. Silently, I prayed to any god that was willing to listen to me.

"Just like that, huh? I help you both in your time of need. I give you two food and water. I give you brothers a new chance at life, and you all leave as if none of these things have happened." He stood up from his chair and walked to the window of the captain's cabin.

"We're sorr-" We were cut off.

"I don't want your apologies! Ungrateful children! Go! Just go! Walk the path the Fates have given you both!" His voice broke at this point. We could not tell because his back was turned to us, but he seemed to be crying.

Perry and I were stunned. The gruff, hard-assed Captain was crying. Crying because of us...

"Percy, Perry, this is my last order to you as your captain! So listen well!" The next words would be burned into our minds for the rest of eternity.

"When you two first woke up after I saved you, you both cried. You cried without shame for your fallen comrades. This is something not many men are willing to do, for they think that tears are a sign of weakness. But they are wrong!"

His voice became husky and rasp with emotion.

"The tears of men only fall in times of great joy or great grief! Never be ashamed of them! Others will say that crying is wrong, but don't listen to them! If you need to cry, then cry, because there is no shame in showing your grief! Especially if you just lost a family member!"

Tears began to fall from my cheeks. Did he truly think of us as a member of his family?

Of course he did. The crew of the Sinking Rock was his family... Our family!

"So, as you walk off this ship and even after that, don't be ashamed of what you do or don't feel! You may think this is weird coming from me, but I have never hid what I felt!" He turned to face me directly. Tears ran down his dark long beard. "Go, you two! Become strong warriors who are unashamed to let his emotions show!"

"Yes, sir!" We turned and began to walk to the door. As Perry and I walked toward the door, we said, "Goodbye, Captain!"

"Goodbye, Percy, stay safe..." One of the greatest men we had ever known turned away from us.

Forever.

* * *

After our emotional departure, we immediately met up with Chiron and his other students. There was no Camp Half-Blood like now, back then. Instead, the group of students traveled with their teacher across the land, learning as they go.

Unlike other times in history, there was no country that was known as the world power. Instead, the Roman Catholic Church was the dominate force of society. This was a little unusual, but the "Dark Ages," as our birth period was later called, was not usual in any sense.

Really, I just think that all the future generations are just a bunch of pansies that don't know how good they've got it. All of this is in my humble opinion, of course...

So, the demigods traveling with Perry and I were all from different lands. They each had different languages, but our time sailing made most languages cram into our young sponge-like minds.

So communication was not too difficult. The big problem was the personality conflicts.

Like the demigods of the current era, we all had different godly parents and upbringings. Some of their origins were better than others, but most... The majority of them... Were no where near happy. But that was beside the point...

Basically there was a lot of arguments and conflicts in the group. As there is whenever a large group of children and teenagers are forced to spend time together everyday of the week. We had no cabins to run to when there was a fight. Besides, we all were too proud to walk away anyway. Even with Chiron as a peacekeeper, many of us were hurt by these conflicts everyday.

In total, we all had to worry about monsters, natural disasters, diseases, and each other. It was such a happy time!

All that mattered little to me personally, though. While I still remember all their faces and names, those children were not the reason Perry and I joined Chiron. We joined Chiron and his group to train. To grow strong.

And train we did.

Perry and I immediately went to work. While our physical conditioning was at the limit for a child, there were still many skills we lacked. Swordplay, archery, knives training, and footwork were especially focused on. Of course, my accuracy with a bow sucked at the beginning. Perry had slightly better results than me, though.

It would eventually take us almost a century to get up to a semi-master skill level...

After a while, we decided to focus on swordplay. Perry and I had a natural talent with blades and liked fighting up close and personal. With Chiron's guidance, we flourished. Our ability with a sword grew at an incredibly fast rate, and I prided myself for being a slight better than Perry.

Not much though, but just a tad bit.

Unfortunately, we could not find a sword that fit our tastes. None of them felt right. We could always find a problem with the blade. It was either too heavy, light, long, short, unbalanced, cumbersome, etc...

You might think that we were picky, but come on! I was trusting my life with a sword. It had to be perfect, because if it failed, then we died. Would you risk your life by using a defective gun?...Huh?...Huh?

Yeah... I didn't think so either.

The sword that worked best for Perry was one named Riptide. It had a great weight, and the balance worked for me as well. But... There was just a weird feeling that I couldn't shake while I held it. Something kept telling me that I wasn't supposed to be using it. Riptide did not belong to me...

However, for Perry, he was happy as he swung it around like a monkey in battle, but he was a professional monkey. Perry did not feel any of what I had felt when I tried using Riptide...

Chiron gave Perry the sword when he saw how compatible my brother was with it. I tried asking where he had received such a weapon, but he always evaded the question whenever I tried to bring the topic up. Eventually, I lost interest and stopped pestering him.

I then had to stick with a standard gladius, which felt too heavy to me, and I had lost nearly all our spars Perry and I eventually had. But it was the best weapon I had at the moment, so I sucked up my pride and just used the stupid sword.

* * *

As time went by, I did grow stronger. Through practice and battle, Perry and I grew both physically and mentally. But like always there were times that we stared death right in the face. Many times we were given new scars that came a little to close to our liking.

Years passed by quickly. Demigods came and went. Some just went off on their own to make their own story or living. Most just died from painful deaths. It was sad, but we had very little time to mourn. We were already too busy staying alive and stuff like that...

When we turned fourteen, however, someone of importance joined our little group. Well, she was important to me at least. To everyone else, to history, and even Perry, she was merely a speck of sand in the desert of time.

Her name was Sofia, a daughter of Hermes. She had short black hair and brown eyes. If I remember correctly, she was about two years younger than us. She was rather cute... Not eye boggling like Aphrodite's daughters, but still she good looking all the same.

Before anything else, however, there was one characteristic about Sofia that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Whose this big pussy?..." Sofia sneered as she looked down on Perry for the first time. "Anyone ever tell you that you look like a whore with those eyes?"

Perry and I were too shocked at her first approach to reply. After all, a cute, innocent looking twelve year old girl cussing like that would make anyone shell shocked, even for a moment.

"Big sword you got there. Riptide was it? Seems to me you're over-compensating for something." She snickered.

Need I say more?

I couldn't stand her at first, and Perry couldn't stand her at all after their first meeting. She was rude, had a foul mouth, and mocked us both constantly. Usually I could ignore most people. I focused on training my swordplay, free running, and water control nearly all the time.

She was different, though. She had the incredible talent to be able to get under my skin with merely a few words.

After some time... Okay a lot of time, I grew to tolerate her. I wasn't leaving. The gods know that she wasn't going anywhere. So we made a truce. I helped her train and she shuts up for more than five minutes a day. Perry always distanced himself from us when Sofia talked to me, unable to tolerate her harsh manner.

Yeah... It may seem like a sucker's deal, but to me it was worth it.

It was when we turned fifteen that our destiny was finally set into motion. As always the group was traveling the best we could. Recently, our small group went on a quest to liberate a village from a monster posing as a lord and two people were killed during its attack. As such, there were only a few of us during this time, and the quest only made us fewer.

In total there was now only seven of us including Chiron, Sofia, and Perry and I. I could also give you names and descriptions of the other three, but they are not very significant to this story. I will tell you that one was the son of Athena and the other two were twin children of Apollo (rather coincidental really).

The winter solstice had arrived once again, and Chiron decided it would be beneficial for us if we all traveled to Mount Olympus for the occasion. That was rare. Mount Olympus didn't actually have a set location at that time. It moved constantly because of the shifting power. Thus it is was incredibly difficult to visit the home of the Olympians.

We were all in awe of how different Olympus was compared to the rest of the world. It was full of beautiful architecture and statues. People... Gods and nymphs, if you want to be politically correct... Were all smiling and laughing. It was a paradise to us. Granted it was no where close to being as beautiful as it is today, but compared to a dark and bleak world on the outside, Olympus was a heaven.

The winter solstice meeting was rather uneventful, really. Gods yelled and argued with each other. As always, the Big Three were at each other's throats. There was nearly a war. The earth almost opened. The oceans almost consumed everything. Twisters almost destroyed all of humanity. Basically, the same old and same old.

Perry and I did see our father, but we merely spoke a few polite words to each other. We never had a good relationship with him, but surprisingly that time was when us three were closest. In fact, we probably spoke more words to him in that time than we had in centuries.

"Hello, Perseus, Pericles. I am glad to see that you both are in good health." Poseidon smiled at us.

"Greetings, Father. How is your kingdom doing?" I said respectfully. Respect had been drilled into us by Chiron for years. It was a habit we only ever broke when we lose our temper.

Even if Perry and I despised the person we were talking to with our entire souls.

Perry remained silent. His heterochromic eyes were burning with an unknown emotion as he looked as the sea god.

"Fine, fine. Nothing major happened this year. I do wish that those mortals would realize that they need to be more prepared when they head out to sea." Our father chuckled, as if nothing had happened after all these years.

"Many lack the time needed for proper preparation." I commented.

"Yes, time is always an issue. Especially these days." Poseidon rubbed his beard.

"If I may ask, Father. How is our old crew doing?" I was extremely curious and worried. They no longer had a son of the sea for good fortune.

"As well as you can expect. I have given them better conditions than most, but..." Perry and I paled.

"I cannot protect them from everything. They were raided a few years ago and... Your old Captain died. I'm sorry, Perseus." Poseidon bowed his head.

"...Thank you for telling us, Father." I said this quietly. A tear ran down my face, and I was completely unashamed of it. The Captain's final words to me rang in my ears. Perry rubbed his eyes while looking down.

There is no shame in mourning.

As I wiped my own eyes, my father spoke, "I know that your lives have been very difficult, but you should know-"

"Hey, Percy!" Sofia yelled at me. Over the year she was with us, her manners improved a lot, but she still had some loud and rude habits. As always, Perry distanced himself from the group and Sofia ignored him.

But hey, that was her.

"Chiron said... Oh! Lord Poseidon! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Sofia bowed. "May I please borrow Percy. I have to tell him something."

"Yes... Yes, I should also get going. Goodbye, Perseus, Pericles, stay safe." Our father turned and began to walk away. We never found out what he wanted to say.

"What is it, Sofia?" I asked as she dragged me away.

"Chiron just wanted me to tell you that we will be leaving in about an hour. I said that we should just leave you and Perry here, but he said no." Sofia grinned.

"Hmm, I would have caught up in five minutes anyway. At the rate you're going, I'd be able to walk and make it too." I had learned how to make comebacks because of Sofia, at least.

"Oh, hardy har har." Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Tell him we will be ready when it is time to go." I turned and began to walk away.

"Who appointed me the messenger?!" Sofia yelled after me.

"It happens when you never stop talking!" I shouted back.

"...I liked him better when he just got mad..." She mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

Perry and I did not have anything else to do while we were waiting for everyone else, so we decided to explore Olympus. It was truly beautiful. I was never an art lover really. But even I had to admire Mount Olympus.

As we walked, I noticed something strange. A young girl was sitting in front of the flames of Olympus. She was not from our group and no other demigods were on Olympus at the moment. She had to be a god. Yet, she was dressed in rags. Gods liked to dress themselves in the finest, richest clothes of an era. Well... At least during the solstices and other similar meetings.

And that doubled especially for the goddesses.

If my curiosity wasn't peaked by then it would be when we began to approach. The goddess was sitting on the floor! Perry and I had never seen an immortal sit on anything but the most luxurious thrones and seats in the world.

"Excuse me, miss goddess?" She turned and looked surprised to see us. "Forgive us for asking, but... Why are you sitting by the Flames dressed like a beggar?"

"...No stranger has stopped to talk with me for decades. It is nice... Forgive me, young heroes, I am Hestia and the reason I am dressed like this is because of the state of the world right now." Hestia gestured for us to sit down,. However, I noticed that she was giving a strange melancholic look at Perry for some reason...

She noticed my gaze and looked away quickly as I sat down beside my twin. Perry then took a seat across from her and said, "We should be the one asking forgiveness. We would never ask such an insensitive question to a former Olympian."

"You have manners too. Chiron has trained you two well." She smiled, although it looked slightly forced as she looked into Perry's dual coloured eyes.

"Yes, Mentor drilled the manners in our heads. Before we met him, though... Not so much." It was true. You hang around thieves and sailors all your life and you naturally tend to have a problem with manners.

Hestia chuckled, "That is the point of being a child, though. A child learns because they don't know the world and will always seek answers about it. It is up to the older generations to make sure they have a proper understanding of the world."

"Very true." I leaned forward and folded my hands in front of me. "You said that you are dressed in rags because that is how the world is. What do you mean?"

"...It is very sad when the world's greatest power is so weak. There is always poverty, but now it seems that all the good people in the world are hurting. They suffer for their goodness, and that in turn makes the world suffer." Hestia's eyes of red flames burned with sadness.

"The other gods refuse to admit it, but they are very weak right now. They gain their power through the mortals, but the mortals are at a standstill. There is no new knowledge, advancement, or improvement in this era. People are now ignorant because their rulers want them to be ignorant. It is very sad."

Hestia frowned. "But the thing suffering the most is the home. There are houses and shelters, yes. But no homes. No place to go to relax, laugh, and be loved. Everyone is so sad and serious…and I feel their pain. So, how can I not wear these rags? My very element is the home. Without it I am merely a poor beggar. Luckily, people have not yet completely forgotten, otherwise I would not be here talking to you right now."

"...I suppose that we are so used to this world that we haven't seen that it's in pain... Perry and I are deeply sorry." We bowed our heads to her.

"Do not apologize, young heroes. It is not your fault. You two are merely anther victim of the time... I never asked, what is your name young hero?" Hestia asked me.

"You are a god. Do you not already know?" I questioned politely. Why did she have to ask me?

"As I said, I am very weak right now. I cannot use my powers to learn your name. So, I am forced to ask." Hestia smiled kindly. That made sense...

"My name is Perseus, son of Poseidon." I said simply.

"Perseus... That was one of Zeus's boys..." Hestia rubbed her chin.

"My mother said that she wanted me to have the name of a hero who had a happy ending." I recalled my mother's old words.

"It is good to see a mother caring for her child..." Hestia went back to looking at the flame. "And your brother is Pericles, correct?"

Perry hesitated. "Yes... But may I ask how you know my full name. I know that Percy called my abbreviated name when he apologized for us, but even then that should not reveal my full name..."

Hestia was silent as she looked away. Did we offend her? "Just call it a goddess's intuition child. But one day, you may know the true reason."

"Erm, okay." Perry was uncertain as he replied. An awkward silence then ensued.

"Do you always sit on the floor for the same reason you are dressed like that?" I had to ask to break the silence. Also, I was curious. Clothes were one thing, but for a goddess to sit on the floor... It was so unusual.

"The other gods think so highly of themselves. They are so arrogant in their ways. They would never lower themselves to sitting on the floor. It is rather disappointing to me. I think that if you want to talk with someone, you should sit at the same level as them. The ground is the most humble place to sit. If someone is not humble enough to sit at this level to talk to me, then why should I talk to them?" Hestia explained with a kind smile.

Neither of us knew it back then, but her words would shape a large portion of our lives. To always talk to people in equal terms. It was a rule we would live by for a long time. It was also a test we would use to judge both friends and enemies.

"So if we had not sat down?..." I asked.

"Then I would not have talked to you. It would not have mattered how polite you were." Hestia had no remorse over this sentence.

"I imagine that you don't have many visits from other gods." Perry stated.

She laughed, "You would imagine correctly."

After that we three sat in a comfortable silence. We all watched as the flames danced. Even after the disastrous fire at the Hidden Cave, we still loved a good controlled fire. It gave us warmth and remembrance of the better times in our lives.

"...Hear... Come... Me..." A voice whispered in my ear.

"What?" I looked up at Hestia and Perry. "Did you two say something?"

"No." Hestia and my twin gave me a strange look.

"I could have sworn I heard something..." I mumbled.

"I... Hear... Come... Me..." The voice whispered again.

"...Did you really not hear that?" I questioned.

"Hear what?" They looked confused.

"The voice." I stood up.

"Voice?" Hestia asked as I began to walk away.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Lady Hestia. I'll catch up with you later, Perry." I did not wait for her response.

I listened to the voice. To many, it would sound strange. Why listen to a faint whisper in the wind? Why even care?

I am unable to answer those questions. There was no good reason to do what I did, but I still did it. I followed the whispers. I was compelled to do it. It was something I felt I had to do.

As I moved, the whispers got louder and more clear. They were telling that is was on the mountain. It was tired of waiting. The time had finally arrived for it to be used again...

"I am here on the mountain. Come find me. It is time." The voice almost sounded like a shout now, urging me on.

The place I arrived was a small temple. It had several pillars surrounding it. The architecture looked old. Not crumbling about to collapse old, but it was as though the place was not touched since Olympus was built.

Most people would not be able to even get close to the structure. The gods had placed a heavy shield of Mist over the structure. There were a few number of people that could even see it, let alone come close to it. My affinity with the Mist was the only reason I didn't become a gibbering mess inside that temple.

When I entered the temple, I was surprised. I had expected a tomb or some treasure, but I was wrong. The only thing in the room was a small pedestal. It was about 2 by 5 meters. There was not carvings or writings on the pedestal. It was actually more of huge block of stone rather than anything.

But on the pedestal... Stone... was a beautiful broad sword. It almost completely black, but it did had crimson red edges and crimson red cloth wrapped around the handle. The most unusual thing about the blade was the long chain that originated from the end of the handle.

I will tell you now. If you ever find a sword that is pitch black, has a long chain, and is obviously not meant to be touched, do not touch it. Just leave it alone and walk away. I repeat. Leave. It. Alone.

If someone (anyone really) had ever told me that, then this story probably would not exist right now. I would have been long since dead. You wouldn't be reading this. In fact, there is a probability that you might not even be born. I probably saved at least one of your ancestors from dying at some point.

You're Welcome.

But I did touch the stupid sword, however, and this story does exist... Damn it...

As soon as my hand touched the handle, the sword sprung into life. The chain swung itself around my arm and held it tightly. The broadsword changed shape from a large blade into a smaller katana blade.

"Ahh!" I yelled and shouted. I immediately tried to pry the chain off my arm. I tried with all my might to peel the chain off the skin of my arm, but it didn't budge. It was stuck.

Then something worse happened. My arm began to burn terribly. If felt as if the metal was branding itself into my skin. For a full minute, I writhed in pain as the blade marked me.

When the pain finally ended, the sword was gone. All evidence of it disappeared into thin air. Shakily, I examined my arm. My long sleeves hid most of it, but my hand was shown.

In my palm, was an image of a miniature blade. Trembling, I rolled up my sleeves. There on my arm was black chain-like tattoos that went all the way up my arm to my shoulder.

The sword wasn't gone, it was now connected to my very skin.

The events that followed were very unusual. I told Chiron and Perry of the sword and the whispers I heard from it. Our mentor then proceeded to tell the council of Olympians of my little adventure and they explained what exactly I had done.

The blade that attached itself to my arm was named "Blood Seeker." It was a cursed blade from a time before when even the gods were born. It was a blade forged by the Titans. It was created with one sole purpose, to entertain the Titans by making a mortal continually fight until death.

Unlike most weapons, Blood Seeker was not made to aid a warrior in combat. Blood Seeker was made to be a warrior's end. The blade had its own will and personality, but the will of the blade was very simple.

Fight. Kill. Spill blood.

If the warrior obeyed the blade, he would be continually drawn into combat. He would fight and fight until he could fight no longer. The only result possible was death.

If the warrior tried to resist the blade, Blood Seeker would turn on them. The chain would constrict to the point that bones would break and blood vessels would pop. Best case scenario, the warrior would lose his arm. Worst case scenario, the warrior would die.

After the Titans had fallen, Blood Seeker had been lost. No one knew where it was and what happened to it. The gods would have searched for it, but they had their hands full helping the bleeding world. Blood Seeker was gone for decades, but eventually it was found.

A young man found it in dark cave, next to a rotting skeleton with its right arm completely destroyed. He picked it up. The blade attached itself to his arm and the cycle was renewed once again.

For years, Blood Seeker had attached itself to different people. Each was forced to fight harsh battles. In the end, they all suffered terrible deaths.

Finally, the gods decided to step in. They found the blade and hid it in Olympus. There was some debate about how to protect the blade, but not many of the Olympians cared enough to set up elaborate traps. Blood Seeker was no threat to them. It could only hurt the person holding it. So, they decided that a veil of concentrated Mist was enough to keep the blade away from others.

They were wrong.

I found the blade. Blood Seeker was now attached to my arm. Every one of the gods already consider me a dead man. They were already making plans to retrieve the blade when I died.

I didn't like that. They were already counting me out. How dare they! Did they think I survived all those years just to die because I picked up a stupid sword!

Hell no.

I was not going to die because of this. No weapon, cursed or not, would crush my arm because I refuse to do its will. I was Perseus and I decided that I would show them all. I decided I will live. Even with a cursed weapon and all.

Living with Blood Seeker on my arm was easier said than done. The blade constantly pushed me into conflict. I had more battles in one month than I had in years. Blood Seeker would not tolerate running. So, while the others fled, I stood my ground and fought.

It didn't matter who the enemy was. All that mattered to my sword was that I cut them down. I fought hell hounds, lizard men, cyclopes, and even a couple of gryphons.

There were so many close calls, but I always made it out alive. Not by my power only, though. Sofia and Perry always stood by me during my fights. She and my twin had my back, and I was always thankful for, even if they disliked each other. Sofia had gained my total trust and confidence.

And as time went by, it began to grow into something more.

As time passed, I began to care for Sofia as more than a friend. She was the person closest to me, so it was to be expected. We laughed, cried, joked, and even bled together. Perry noticed this change, but he merely shook his head because he didn't mind.

"It's your choice after all, Percy."

She may have insulted us a lot, and I mean a lot, but she never insulted me because of Blood Seeker. The sword didn't mean anything to her. She stayed by me because of me.

I asked her about it once, and she said. "You were a moron before the sword. Even without it, you always stood your ground to protect the rest of us. That's just who you are. It is your best and worst quality"

As the third month rolled around, I was beginning to have doubts about my survival. The scars on my body doubled since I found Blood Seeker. I came close to dying several times. I only lived through it all because of my will to say alive and Sofia and Perry's efforts.

Soon, however, I was beginning to tire. It was all so exhausting. The battles and stress pushed me to my limits. Eventually I would either lose in battle or have Blood Seeker crush my arm for my defiance.

All too soon, the day I feared had rolled around. It was a dry season. There was not much water anywhere. In addition, I had a long guard duty the night before. Basically, I was weak, exhausted, and almost defenseless.

A pack of hell hounds had attacked our group. I, as always, had stayed behind to fight with Sofia and Perry. It didn't end well. Granted, I did kill about four of them, but one of the last ones got a good shot in. It swiped its deadly claws down across my chest. Three deep gashes ran down my chest. My blood flowed out of my body like a river.

As I knelt on the ground, all I could think about was my death. I had not contributed to anything in life really. I was too busy trying to stay alive. There was no way I would be rewarded in Hades for my life. But even then... The Fields of Asphodel didn't sound so bad. It would be quiet and peaceful at least.

"Hey, stupid dog! Leave him alone." Sofia came running. I wanted to yell at her to go. _"Run away, Sofia!"_ I tried and failed to shout at her.

My vision was blurry so I couldn't see. My chest and my arm burned. One, because of the injury. The other because of anger. Blood Seeker would not accept my letting someone else fight for me. The chain began to stop the blood flow in my arm.

Next thing I knew, Sofia was on the ground in front of my unconscious. She must have diverted the hounds and came to help me, but she must have tripped and got knocked out by hitting her head on one of the rocks. Perry tried to fight to her side, but even he was being pushed back from the massive numbers of the beasts.

I looked on in horror as the hounds began to charge toward us. I was in no condition to fight them off. So, I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed Sofia and ran. The wounds didn't matter. The blood didn't matter. The hounds didn't matter. Not even Blood Seeker mattered.

The only thing that mattered was Sofia and her safety.

As I ran, my arm felt like it was being torn the shreds. Blood Seeker was now enraged. How dare I run? I was the wielder of the greatest sword in the world!

Just as Blood Seeker was about to destroy my arm, I lashed out mentally to it. Just like it could send emotional messages to me, I could send my thoughts to it.

 _"Shut up, you stupid sword! Can't you see that Sofia is in trouble! I don't care about you right now so listen to me! I am the master. You are the weapon. You will listen to me!"_ I mentally screamed at the sword.

For a moment, Blood Seeker... The tattoo version of it... Remained as it was. It seemed shocked. No previous wielder had ever stood up to it like that. Then as quickly as the pain arrived, it was gone.

My will had conquered Blood Seeker.

I had no time to dwell on this however, I was too busy running away from the hellhounds while trying to stop my bleeding and keep Sofia safe. Fortunately, Chiron and the others were not too far away, and Perry was catching up from behind.

Arrows zoomed past me. They hit the hell hounds in their heads. A pile of gold dust emerged behind me as I tumbled to the ground in exhaustion. Even then, though, I made sure to protect Sofia from the fall.

As I laid there I quickly checked over Sofia. She was covered in blood, but... It was my blood. She would be fine. With a sigh, I quickly lost conciousness.

That was the moment everything turned around for the better... But only for a moment. Blood Seeker was no longer that big of a problem. It still reminded me that it was there. But as long as I fought every once in a while there were no huge troubles from it. It knew that I was its master.

But as one problem was fixed another one was found. The gods were now watching me. They had never seen a wielder of Blood Seeker flee and live. It had never been heard of before.

As time passed, their curiosity changed into fear. For centuries... Millennias, really... Blood Seeker had been known as the unconquerable blade. Not for its power, but for its terrible curse. No person who had ever wielded Blood Seeker had lasted more that a couple of months. I had not only survived, but had also I conquered the blade.

This is where the fear came in. If I could control a blade of the Titans, then could I somehow find a way to hurt the gods? And thus we come to where our story really gets interesting.

The story of how Perry and I gained my immortality begins now. Later on, he would disobey my wishes and follow me on my quest out of love and loyalty, even though I told him not to come.

That idiot. I don't know what I'd do without him. But don't you ever dare tell Perry I said that though!

* * *

I bowed before the gods of Olympus. They were all seated on their thrones. Each gave me a stare of discontent and apprehension. "My Lords and Ladies. You requested my presence."

"Yes, Perseus, we have a quest that we would like for you to take." Zeus peered down at me. While on his throne, he was at the size a person would expect from a god. HUGE.

This got me nervous. The gods rarely... Never assigned quests on their own. This was already looking bad for me. "If I may ask, what is this task, Lord Zeus?"

The gods looked at each other. They all gave each other a knowing look. Okay, this was looking very bad.

Zeus spoke again, "There is a temple in a far away land. It was created in honor of my father, Kronos. It was not created for worship purpose, however. It was created to contain one of my father's greatest treasures, a jewel with time distorting properties. If it falls into the wrong hands, civilization as we know it could be in trouble. This is where you come in. We need you to use your... Skills to find this jewel and bring it back here for safe keeping."

"...And where is this temple?" I questioned.

Athena spoke up, "That is unknown even to us. Your only option will be to ask the Oracle for guidance."

Okay, final evaluation, this was beginning to look terrible.

I had heard whispers of this quest before. Rumours and legends said that said that this quest was a death sentence. The gods gave this quest to people who they thought would be trouble to them in the future, but had no reason to kill them outright.

"...I suppose that I am to go alone for this quest..." I narrowed my eyes. I already knew the answer.

"Yes, only you will be necessary for this quest. Bringing someone with you will only slow down your movements." Hermes spoke up with a vengeance. He obviously didn't want his daughter to be killed... Banished... Whatever you want to call it.

I looked around. Each god had a different look about them. Angry. Sad. Thoughtful. But only one god's look mattered to me. My father, the god of the sea, the earth shaker himself had only a look of remorse. He knew what this was. He knew what would happen. He felt bad about it, but it obviously mattered very little.

That was the second moment that I hated my father. The second moment when I saw again what a selfish bastard he really was.

I looked back at Zeus. "Can you at least tell me the temple's name?"

"Yes... It is known as... The Fountain of Youth..."

* * *

AN: Finally got this done! Man, I'm tired. It's 11:58, almost 12:00 a.m.

This chapter was really long just in case I might not be able to get out the next one in time. Currently, I'm in Eastern Canada for vacation. Sorry guys. =(

However, remember to review! I always make it up to everyone, so show me some love! =D

See you all next chapter.


End file.
